Harry's war
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: AU, after the DOM, Harry is well and truly pissed off. He learns that he is the only one capable to defeating Voldemort once and for all. With his heart shut down and his mind taking over, Harry decides that if you have the Dark Mark then you're GUILTY.
1. The lost Prophecy

_AN: this is a rewrite of my previous story with the same title._

_Summery: AU, after the DOM, Harry is well and truly pissed. He learns that he is the only one capable to defeating Voldemort once and for all. Only he decides that he is not going to fight for the Wizarding world after they keep turning their backs on him at the drop of a hat. Instead; he's fighting this war for himself and he's doing it his way. With his heart shut down and his mind taking over, Harry decides that if you have the Dark Mark then you're GUILTY. _

_Very dark Harry;__ Pairings to be decided; oh Yeh I own nothing but the plot and any OC's, I make no money from this (sadly) this is J.K.R's world and I'm only playing in it; Now on with the first chapter. _

The lost Prophecy

"_Crucio._" Harry Potter shouted as he jumped out from behind the statue he was hiding behind in the Ministry Atrium. His first ever unforgivable curse found its mark as Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the floor screaming in pain; however, the screams did not last long and she lay panting and the floor looking up at Harry.

"Never used an unforgivable curse before, have you, boy?" Bellatrix laughed completely abandoning her baby voice. "You need to _mean_ them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it – righteous anger won't hurt me for long." She taunted thinking that Dumbledore's _pet_ golden boy would not _ever_ want to really cause pain.

However, something snapped inside Harry. He felt the hate he felt for her, his Godfather's killer begin to fill him up inside. The hate he felt for Snape for the _Occlumency_ lesson's in which he attacked and tortured his mind without mercy. The hate he felt for Wormtail for betraying him and his parents to Voldemort all those years ago. And he felt the hate he felt towards Voldemort for the murder of his parents. For what seemed an eternity, but was really only twenty seconds, Harry felt pure hate filling his insides before his eyes snapped open.

Bellatrix was smiling sickly as she watched Potter from her position on the floor. His eyes were closed and his face a mask of pain and hate. However, seconds later his eyes snapped open and she gasped as she got a glimpse off his eyes; normally a bright and vibrant emerald green, Potter's eyes were now a dark almost black green.

"_CRUCIO_." Harry roared at the top of his lungs pouring all his hate into the curse. This time Bellatrix did scream and wither on the ground.

Bellatrix screamed for all she was worth. The pain was unbearable, her nerves felt like they were on fire as did her very bones. Her head felt like it had been split open in ten different places, her skin felt like a thousand white hot knives were piercing her over and over. The pain was so absolute, that the Dark Lord's paled in comparison. Just when she thought she must surely lose her mind to insanity, the curse was lifted.

Harry ended the curse panting slightly; never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that causing someone else unbelievable pain and listening to them scream would give him such a thrill. It chilled him for a split second but then he remembered her sick crimes. Killing not just his Godfather but countless others, torturing the Longbottom's into insanity he knew she deserved it and more.

As he was thinking what to do with the sick bitch next, his scar began prickling as a cold voice began whispering in his head.

"_That's it Harry, she killed him, she deserves it! She deserves to die."_ Said a voice in his head. _"You know the spell Harry."_ Just as he was about to utter the worst unforgivable of them all, his scar exploded in pain and he dropped to his knees, his wand falling from his grasp as he held his head in his hands.

"MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED, DO NOT PUNISH ME." Came Bellatrix's loud voice through the pain in his scar.

"Don't waste your breath!" Yelled Harry through the pain, his eyes screwed up. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" Hissed the high cold voice of nightmares.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up.

Tall, thin and black hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry, who froze at the sight where he was on the floor on his hands and knees, unable to move.

"So you smashed my Prophecy?" Voldemort softly spoke, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he slowly paced nearer. "Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet, Bella," Snarled Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the ministry of magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter." He said quietly as he turned his attention to the boy before him, the bane of his existence. "You have irked me too often, for too long. Goodbye, Harry Potter." But before he could utter another word a fireplace to the right of them roared to life and out strode the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore!" Breathed Voldemort as he glared at the aged wizard.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore calmly spoke as one might when greeting an old friend. "The Auror's are on their way –"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead!" Voldemort spat before he launched a killing curse at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second he reappeared in front of Harry, before sending his own curse at Voldemort, who also vanished on the spot only to reaper a metre from where he last stood, Dumbledore's curse sailing harmlessly by.

Bellatrix tried to get a cheep shot on Dumbledore, as he was concentrating on the Dark Lord; however, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Harry, with the appearance of the Headmaster. As Dumbledore blocked both Voldemort's and Bellatrix's spells, Harry sprang to his feet, and began launching a volley of spells and curses at Bellatrix, leaving Voldemort and Dumbledore to battle it out.

"_Stupefy" __"Diffindo" "Expelliarmus" "Petrificus Totalus" "Reducto" _Harry's wand spat out spells one after the other, but Bellatrix was not one of Voldemort's top followers for nothing, as she dodged and shielded against Harry's volley before returning her own.

"_Confringo" "Crucio" "Expulso"__ "__Avis" "Oppugno_" Bellatrix didn't dare fire the killing curse at Harry, the Dark Lord had made it clear to all his Death Eaters, that Potter was **his** to kill, and his alone. However, Harry was not the youngest seeker in a century and leader of the DA for nothing, as he blocked the first blasting hex, dodged the Cruciatus, Shielded against the second blasting hex, before slashing his wand at the attacking ravens.

As Harry and Bellatrix were flinging spells, curses and hexes back and forth, Voldemort and Dumbledore we doing the same on the other side of the Atrium. Only their duel was faster, more deadly and a lot more awe inspiring and impressive.

Voldemort vanished once more to dodge Dumbledore's stream of spells, only to reappear seconds later next to the magical fountain, not fifty feet from where Bellatrix and Harry were battling, but he paid them no heed as Dumbledore launched another curse at him, which he easily swatted aside.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Shouted Voldemort with glee, his aim was true, the deadly curse would strike the Headmaster in the chest. However, a flash of flames appeared in front of the green jet, before Fawkes the Phoenix swallowed the Curse, bursting into flames seconds later. Voldemort snarled in anger as his chance to kill Dumbledore was snatched from his very finger tips, before he once more locked in battle against the aged headmaster.

None of the four combatants noticed that the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the five DA members, who had come to the Ministry, were standing in front of the golden gates, watching the two duels. Remus Lupin wanted to go help Harry against the deranged woman, but was afraid Harry would think him a Death Eater and curse him by mistake. All the members of the Order were awed at the two duels. With Harry and Bellatrix's duel, they were more impressed that a fifteen year old wizard could hold his own against one of Voldemort's top followers.

However, they were more awed with the magic of Voldemort's and the headmasters duel. Both wizards with sporting visible Aura's, Voldemort a jet-black one, while Dumbledore's was pure white with flecks of gold at the edges, the floor where they stood becoming red hot and cracking with the amount of magic pouring from the two enemies. Both wizards were flinging some very powerful and deadly spells at each other in a seamlessly endless stream.

Ten minutes into the duel, the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head of the department of Magical Law enforcement Amelia Bones and around ten Auror were spat out of the fireplaces, only for them to freeze where they stood. In front of them was proof of what Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had been telling them for a year. Lord Voldemort was back and was at that moment battling against the Headmaster, whilst Harry battled Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_He's back."_ Thought Fudge as he stared wide eyed at the two duels. Seconds later, the Aurors and the Order members sprang into action at the same time. Half the Auror's and Order fired at Bellatrix, while the other half fired at Voldemort.

"_Stupefy." _around fifteen jets of red light shot at the Dark Lord; however, he slashed his wand at them batting every one of them away like flies before he vanished once more.

"_Stupefy." _Bellatrix was no Voldemort and the fifteen curses thrown at her struck her in the chest, sending her flying across the Atrium, before she crashed unconscious into the ground. The Auror's and Order members thought they had finally caught the escaped witch, but seconds after she landed, Voldemort appeared at her side grabbing her robe before they both vanished for the last time that night.

Harry dropped to his knees panting heavily; he face was slick with sweat. He had numerous cuts and bruises all over his arms and torso. And he had never had to use so much magic, so fast in his five years of being in the Wizarding world, when he and his friends had battled the Death Eaters down below, he had mainly been running with the others, only occasionally throwing a curse at the Death Eaters, he had been more interested in getting the others out of there alive than he was in battling Death Eaters.

"Harry?" Came Dumbledore's slightly winded voice from above him, looking up; Harry found the headmaster bent over him holding a bar of metal in his hand. "Take this it will get you back to Hogwarts."

As the nights events caught up with him, Harry began to feel the loss of his Godfather, so he took the bar without question. Seconds later he felt the tug behind his navel as he was pulled along in a whirlwind of colours via the Portkey. He reappeared in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He let the metal bar fall nosily from his hand as he stared at nothing for a moment. He then walked towards the office door, intending to leave and be on his own; however, the door was locked and would not budge no matter how hard he tried.

Harry paced around the office for what seemed forever but was only twenty minutes before the fireplace roared to life and Dumbledore came walking gracefully out before he took a seat behind his desk, placing the baby Fawkes in front of him, under the unblinking stare of Harry.

"Now that you're _finally_ here, you can let me out of this damn office." Harry said in hard voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Harry." began Dumbledore gently. "We have much to discuss before the night is over."

"You have ignored me all year; I don't give two flying _fucks_ about what you've got to say." Harry said as he glared at the Headmaster.

"You will." Dumbledore stated simply, calmly.

"NO I WON'T, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, AND I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT." Harry roared at the Headmaster and he seized the delicate silver instrument from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room; it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall. Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the picture of Armando Dippet said, "Really!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed at the picture before picking up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "LET ME OUT, I DON'T CARE FOR THIS WAR ANYMORE." However, Dumbledore did not open the door, so Harry whipped out his wand and sent a dozen blasting hexes at it. When he was finished, he was enraged to find the door still intact with not a mark on it, the headmaster had made no move to stop him.

"Harry please sit down." Dumbledore asked quietly, Harry seeing no other option at the moment sat, however the glare in which he looked at the Headmaster with would have had Snape green with envy.

"When you've had your say, I'm outta here." Harry stated before Dumbledore could say another word.

"Very well." Dumbledore murmured with a slight nod. "Harry I think it is time that I told you everything" he said quietly, Harry however said nothing. Dumbledore took a deep breath before he went on.

"Before you were born a Prophecy was made, it said… _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

"You were born at the end of the seventh month, July." Dumbledore began again after a few minutes silence. "When Voldemort hit you with the Killing curse and left that scar on your forehead, he _marked you as his equal_."

"I'm the only one able to defeat him?" Harry asked, at Dumbledore's nod he went on. "You have known about this since for fourteen years?" Another nod and Harry exploded with rage.

"AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO INFORM ME ABOUT IT." He shouted as he sprang up from his chair. "I HAVE TO DESTROY THE MOST FEARED DARK LORD IN HISTORY AND YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY TRAINING IN WHICH TO ACCOMPLISH IT."

"I wished for you to have a childhood without this burden on your shoulders." Dumbledore said calmly in the face of Harry's rage.

"FOOL, I'VE NEVER HAD A CHILDHOOD, FIRST WITH BEING THE DURSLEYS SLAVE, THEN WITH BEING A HERO ONE MINUTE AND A VILLAIN THE NEXT, WHERE WAS THIS CHILDHOOD? BECAUSE I SEEMED TO HAVE MISSED IT." Harry roared at the headmaster, panting slightly in his rage.

"I did what I could at the time when I placed you with the Dursleys." Dumbledore began in that still calm voice. "Living with your aunt was the safest place on earth for you."

"Even though I was never loved, beaten and nearly starved?" Harry asked in a hard voice.

"You where still protected from any rogue Death Eaters, three times the wards stopped a Death Eater from attacking your home." Dumbledore explained in hope's to make Harry understand and see that he did what he did for the greater good.

"Are you even sorry for the first ten years of my life?" Harry asked knowing the answer would decide how he handled the fact that he was to stop Voldemort.

"I am sorry for how you were treated but not sorry for the fact that you were safe." Dumbledore answered softly, as Harry nodded slowly.

"Would you place me there again if you could do it over?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes." Answered Dumbledore softly, simply. For five minutes neither wizard spoke as they stared at each other. One set of eyes sad and caring, the other defiant and angry.

"Let me out now." Harry said quietly as he came to his decision.

"Harry we still have to talk a bit more." Dumbledore replied.

"Let. Me. out." Harry repeated through clenched teeth.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed knowing he would accomplish nothing by denying Harry, except to push him further away. The door slowly opened and Harry walked towards it. He stopped halfway through the door.

"I'll fight this war without you." He said not looking at the headmaster.

"Harry…"

"Your inaction to help train me has most likely doomed the Wizarding world." He began still not looking at the Headmaster. "It's up to me to train and stop Voldemort, you had your war against Grindelwald, this is _my_ war and I will fight it my way, you try to get in my way or stop me and I'll consider you an enemy." With that he left the office completely, leaving behind a stunned to his core Headmaster

After stepping off spiral staircase, Harry made his way towards Gryffindor common room, as he walked he was deep in thought about the upcoming war that he was determined to fight his way. He gave the password to a sleeping Fat-lady before he climbed into the common room, and made his way over to the boy's staircase. After reaching his dormitory, Harry walked over to the bathroom stripping his clothes off as he did. After taking a long hot shower, cleaning his cuts and soothing the bruises, he put on a clean pair of boxers, before falling into his bed.

Only one thought came to his mind before he dropped into a deep dreamless sleep. "If someone has the Dark Mark, then they are guilty and a plague on this earth and must be dealt with permanently, going to Azkaban did not work anymore." With that Harry was out like a light, asleep. Earlier that night, Harry Potter's heart had died with his Godfather Sirius Black and now his mind was taking over.

End of chapter.

_Well there you go my revamped first chapter of this story. What do you think? Was it better than the first one I posted? Any ideas for Pairings? NOT Harry/Ginny as I can't stand the fan girl and Not Hermione __either as she's too bossy for the Harry of this story. And sorry not Harry/Daphne Greengrass either as that is the main pairing of another story of mine. Please review… _


	2. The boy who vanished

**The boy who vanished**

_AN: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's I may create_.

The next morning, Harry awoke from a thankfully dreamless sleep; a rough plan of what to do had formed in his mind as though his brain had been forming a plan whilst he slept. Ron and Hermione along with the others were still in the hospital wing, so he did not have too worry about them asking him how he was. Really how did they expect him to feel? His Godfather had been murdered and his heart had died right along with him, and they would ask. How are you today Harry? Like he could be anything but numb with shock and anger? After showering and dressing, he headed down to breakfast alone. As he was walking towards the great hall he noticed that the students were once again staring at him and whispering behind their hands as he passed. Harry ignored them all, as he entered the great hall; he had a war to fight and he could not allow the childish gossiping to distract him. He sat down at the Gryffindor table far away from the other students and began eating never once paying any attention to what he placed on his plate before munching it down without really tasting it.

As he ate, Harry noticed a disregarded paper of that mornings Prophet. Picking it up he read the headlines before throwing it back on the table in disgust.

_He who must not be named returns!____ The Boy-who-lived duels Bellatrix Lestrange! Dumbledore duels You-know-who! Minister Fudge to resign? The Boy-who-lived is the chosen one? _

"I'm a hero again." Harry muttered darkly as he glared the whispering students around the hall. "Fucking sheep." With that he got up and quickly left the great hall too the stares and whispers of his fellow students.

As he climbed the grand stairs, Harry began to make a mental list of what he would need to fight the second Wizarding war. For one he would need to remove himself from Dumbledore's control, and then see about getting another wand as the phoenix wand was useless against Voldemort. After that he would need a base to live and hide whilst he trained himself before he would begin to fight the war from the shadows. He would also need to see the Goblins to find out just how much money he had and what his spending limit was and the Goblin's could also ward any building he chose for his base.

As he reached his dormitory, Harry walked over to his trunk and began sorting the things he needed from what he could live without. All his books on Transfiguration, Charms and DADA were placed in a pile and shrunken down to matchbox size before he placed them in his now empty book-bag. The Marauders map and his photo-album was also shrunken down and placed in his bag, along with three changes of clothes both magical and Muggle. He put what Galleons he had left (14) in the wallet Sirius had given him that had been his fathers. The wallet was a simple black leather Muggle wallet with a stag on the front with a double P in the left corner.

"_Prongs Potter." Sirius had explained with a grin when questioned. "All the Marauders had a wallet with their animal and true names on the front." _Harry shook the memory from his mind as he closed his book bag and trunk. He slung the bag over his shoulder, followed by his Invisibility cloak. After making sure the cloak was secure he opened the window and mounting his broom flew out the room. He rocketed skywards above the clouds before he leveled out and rocketed in the same direction that the Thestrals had taken them just last night.

Going at the full speed of 150 miles per hour, Harry reached London in just under four hours, he would have taken the floo from the three broomsticks but he could not risk anyone alerting the teachers up at the school that a student was out in Hogsmeade when it was not a day for visiting the village. The longer it took to realize that he was not in the castle or its grounds the longer he had to escape. Landing in an Alley near Kingscross station, Harry dismounted his broom before taking off his cloak and covering the broom with the cloak behind some bins. Satisfied that the broom would be safe for the few hours in which he would be gone, he set of in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

_Meanwhile back at Hogwarts _

"Have you been able to find him yet?" Hermione Granger demanded as her best friend and secret boyfriend entered the common room. The two had been released from the hospital wing just that morning and had been dating since the summer.

"No and I've searched everywhere I could think off without leaving the grounds." Ron replied with a shake of his head as he sank into a chair beside the fireplace.

"If he's done something stupid I'll kill him." Hermione huffed as she flung herself in a chair opposite Ron only to whip her head round when she heard someone snort behind her.

"Mind sharing what you find funny." She asked Neville Longbottom with a glare that only made the normally shy boy snort once more,

"Oh I just find it funny that you think you could take Harry in a fight." Neville replied with a knowing grin.

"I know just as much about dueling as Harry do's." Hermione replied hotly at the thought that Harry could know more than her. However Neville shook his head no.

"You only know as much as Harry taught you." He replied with that same knowing grin on his face.

"Exactly, I know just as much as Harry do's. Hermione stated firmly as though that settled everything, Neville though still shook his head, no.

"Harry taught you everything you know." Neville said as he took a seat on the arm of a chair so as to look at them both. "But he did not teach you everything **he** knows." He grinned again at knowing something that even Harry's two best friends didn't even know about Harry.

"How do you mean Neville?" Ron asked quietly with a frown on his face.

"The DA met once maybe twice a week correct?" Neville asked the two of them.

"Yes that's about right." Hermione agreed with Ron nodding in agreement.

"Well I know for a fact that Harry was in the Room of Requirement at least four times a week for three hours at a time." He explained with a grin. "Now what do you think he was doing all that time in there?"

"He was training himself in dueling more than he taught the DA." Ron answered with dawning comprehension lighting his face and eyes.

"Exactly, when I asked him about it, he told me and I quote, _never teach students everything you know as you never know when those students might become your enemy_." Neville explained quietly.

"But we would never become his enemies." Hermione said angrily though she knew that to be a lie.

"Maybe not, but in a time of war such as now it is always better to be safe then sorry." Neville replied calmly as he looked between the two friends. "And don't forget that Vo-Vol-Voldemort keeps coming after him, the more he knows the more his chances of surviving increase."

"I guess I can understand that." Ron said after a few moments thinking it over and looking at things from Harry's point of view. However, Hermione did not.

"Well I don't, we're his best friends he should not keep secrets from us." Hermione said hotly.

"Oh and I suppose you don't keep secrets from him?" Neville asked with a challenging look at the pair. "Though you don't hide them very well." Here he grinned widely once more.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron and Hermione demanded in unison.

"Well he knows you're a couple for one." Smirked Neville at the looks on the couples faces.

"How does he know?" Hermione asked quietly, she was so sure they had covered their tracks perfectly.

"He walked in on you snogging over Christmas at some headquarters or something." Neville answered with a devilish smile.

"Then why did he not confront us about it then?" Ron asked with a confused look once more gracing his face.

"Because he figured you'd tell him in your own time." Neville replied with a grin. "However a month after returning from the Christmas holidays he found you on that map of his in the Headmasters office and you never told him about it so he figured you were either reporting on him to Dumbledore or you had secretly joined his Order." Neville almost burst out laughing at the stunned looks on the pairs faces, he'd been waiting months to inform them that Harry was one step ahead of them and knew everything he was not supposed to know about the pair.

"H-h-How C-c-come he never confronted us." Hermione asked in a horrified whisper.

"Harry's a lot smarter than he lets everyone think." Neville answered with that same devilish grin. "He knows a lot of things he's not supposed to know." Here Neville was lying but they did not need to know that as it would allow them to sweat it out about just how much Harry knew.

"H-How do you know all this?" Asked a shell shocked Ron Weasley.

"By been a true friend and confident to Harry." Neville replied truthfully before he decided to throw another wrench in the works. "Plus I made the unbreakable vow to never betray his trust, or his secrets and to never turn my back on him." He was lying about the vow but he would never do any of the fore-mentioned things, and would happily take the vow should Harry ever ask it of him.

"We'll find him no problem." Hermione stated with confidence.

"Not if you're going to rely on Dumbledore's tracking charms you won't." Neville said in smug slightly sing-song voice.

"He knows about them?" Hermione asked her confidence shattering just as quickly as it had formed.

"Every last one of them, the three that were on him he placed on a sock that he carried around with him, the one on his wand he placed on a sick that he also carried with him, the one on his broom he placed on an old book that he left wherever his broom was meant to be and the one on his trunk is still on the trunk which is still in the dorm." Neville's voice and face could not be smugger if he were a Malfoy getting off on charges.

Ron and Hermione stared at him in absolute shock as he told them what Harry had done with all of Dumbledore's tracking charms. They could not believe that Harry knew about the charms or anything else for that matter, they both knew that the Headmaster needed to know all this as soon as possible so he might be able to locate Harry before he left for the summer.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked Neville as she got up from her seat ready to go inform the Headmaster.

"Last I saw he was headed towards the black-lake." Lied Neville, he had walked in the dorm just as Harry flung his school-bag and invisibility cloak on, before he saw the window open and heard the whoosh of a broom taking flight. It did not take a genius to figure out what Harry was doing. That was nearly five hours ago, he knew Harry could take care of himself better than most so he was not worried for his friends safety too much and the longer he could keep Ron and Hermione from finding out he had left the castle the further away Harry could get.

"One step ahead, one step ahead." Neville commented to Ron and Hermione's retreating backs. "Cheerio." He called with a laugh causing the students in the common room to look at him strangely as he went up to the dorm to sort out his trunk to be ready for leaving for the summer.

_Headmaster's office fifteen minutes later _

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." A shell shocked Albus Dumbledore said to the two teens in front of his desk. "_How in the hell had the boy found out all this_?" he asked himself in his mind.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione spoke up after a moment.

"I will have the ghosts and house-elves search the entire castle and grounds." Dumbledore replied before he called for the house-elves and ghosts.

"I'll go search his belongings, see if anything is missing." Ron said as he left the office quickly.

An hour later they concluded that Harry had left the castle and grounds completely. The House-elves had even searched the chamber of secrets and the ghosts had ventured into the forest but Harry was nowhere to be found.

"He's taken his wand, cloak, broom and books on defense, charms and transfiguration." Ron reported he had spent an entire hour searching everything in Harry's trunk before finding a short note on his bed. "I found this on his bed." He handed the note to the Headmaster.

"The soldier has become the commander and has marched off too war." Dumbledore read aloud causing Hermione and Ron to frown.

"What do you suppose he means by that?" Ron asked completely clueless to what Harry meant by that.

"Last night he told me that this was his war and that he would fight it without me." Dumbledore said softly. "I guess he's gone off to do just that." He then walked over to his desk and pulled out a Phoenix charm on a necklace before pointing his wand at it, calling an emergency Order meeting. Half an hour later the entire Order was gathered in his office.

"Harry Potter is missing." Dumbledore told them causing panic; he then explained everything they knew which was not much. All they knew was that Harry had removed the tracking charms from his person and belongings before leaving the castle and grounds. He then set up teams of five to search various places; such as Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and so on.

"It is imperative that Harry be found as soon as possible." Dumbledore told them all gravely before they all filed out to begin searching.

_Meanwhile at Gringotts_

Harry had just heard the last wills and testaments of both Sirius and his parents. He now had a net worth of 75.5 million Galleons and several properties including Grimmauld place. He was also an emancipated minor; meaning he was now considered an adult in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds with all the rights of an adult, such as being able to use magic in the summer before he turned seventeen.

"Right well I know I have several homes but do you have any that are out of the way or not known by anybody in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked bloodspot after thinking over everything for a few minutes. He was sure Dumbledore would know where all the Potter homes were and most likely all the Black ones as well.

"We have quite a few isolated houses yes." The Goblin replied with a nod. "We have one in the Yorkshire dales that very few know about as there is nothing but fields for miles around."

"Three quick questions about the house." Harry spoke quickly; he knew he could not spend too long here. "Is it inhabitable, is it for sale and how much?" the house sounded to be in the perfect location to disappear to and not be found.

"Yes it inhabitable and yes it's for sale priced at 70 thousand Galleons." The Bloodspot began he paused to read Harry's reaction and continued when Harry promoted him to do so. "The house has living-room – kitchen – WC/wash room – loft room – and Garden areas." The Goblin finished explaining a quick rundown of the house.

"How close is the nearest town or other houses?" Harry asked after a moment.

"9.8 miles in Leyburn is the nearest town and houses." Bloodshot replied with a grin.

"I'll take it." Harry said knowing that it was the perfect place to hide. "I also want you Goblins to throw every ward you can at it and expand the inside so it's at least twice the size that it is now." He explained causing the Goblin to grin.

"Would you like us to use the ward-stones?" Bloodspot asked quickly knowing that he had already made a lot of money off of the wizard in front of him.

"What would they do?" Harry asked quickly.

"They will use the Earth's natural magic to power the wards, meaning the only way for the wards to fail is for the Earth to be destroyed, meaning that they will be twice as strong as Hogwarts wards." Bloodspot explained causing Harry to grin widely.

"Yes use those Ward-stones." Harry replied with a grin.

"Very good sir, that will cost 10 thousand galleons for every ward we can produce and they should be up in the next four days. " Bloodspot explained, Harry however did not like this and decided to up the completion of the wards quicker.

"I'll give you fifteen if your get them finished by midnight tonight." Harry told the goblin causing his eyes to go wide.

"It shall be done, now who do you want as your keeper for the _Fidelius_ Charm?" Bloodspot asked quickly after making a few notes on his pad.

"Me, put that one up last when I arrive later on tonight." Harry replied without hesitation.

"Very good sir, anything else?" Bloodspot asked after making another note.

"Yes three things that won't take long." Harry began quickly wanting to get out the office soon. "My Wizengamot seats I wish for Remus John Lupin to stand in as my steward, voting in what he thinks is the right way to vote unless I tell him otherwise and he is not to listen to how Albus Dumbledore might tell him to vote." The Goblin nodded his understanding as he made another note.

"All of my properties are to be vacated and shutdown until I reopen them and anyone with access to my vaults are no longer allowed that access unless I give it to them." The Goblin once again nodded as he another note.

"And finally Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks are to be reinstated into the Black family on the condition that they swear Oaths to not capture me on anyone's orders and that they help me escape should I ever be captured." Harry explained. Sirius had already disowned Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange but wanted Harry to reinstate the Tonks women into the family so that they would be more loyal to Harry than they would be to Dumbledore or their boss's at work.

"Very good sir I shall have those orders carried out at once." Bloodspot said after making a final note. "And I shall have your multi-world credit card waiting for you when you leave."

"Thank you Bloodspot." Harry replied as he stood from his chair. "Take five hundred galleons for your service and silence, meaning the no matter **who** asks I have not been here at any time in the past, present or future." Both Harry and the Goblin grinned devilishly at that.

"Thank you very much sir and it was nice not doing business with you." Bloodspot grinned as he shook Harry's hand before watching the young wizard leave his office.

Harry left the office and after picking up his new credit card went shopping in the Alley as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. He bought both formal and informal robes from Malkin's in blacks, dark greens and dark Grays all the robes had hoods that were charmed to hide the face and were also enchanted for protection and comfort and to grow with him up to six foot five. Next he went to Flourish & Blotts were he bought books on advanced DADA, offensive magic, advanced charms and transfiguration and all three levels of Auror training guides along with books in healing both beginners and advanced. He also bought books in potions so he could brew his own healing potions and what-not.

After the bookstore he went to the Apothecary, where he bought one of every-kind of cauldron along with the tools for potion making. He also bought two scoops of ever ingredient the shop sold and he picked up a mail-order-form. After that he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where he purchased a large new cage for Hedwig along with a huge supply of owl-treats. After that he bought a large supply of inks, quills, parchment and envelopes.

After that he ventured into Knockturn Alley where he purchased a large supply of books on the Dark-arts from an introduction too advanced. He also bought Moste Potente Potions that Hermione had found the instructions for the Polyjuice potion in second year and also a book called Magiks Moste Dark, along with books on the mind-arts. He also bought himself a custom wand that was made from black walnut with Dragon heartstring wrapped around the tail feather of a Griffin and soaked in Phoenix tears for the core. A very powerful 13 ½" wand that was encrusted with diamond on the inside to amplify the spells power, it was also engraved with runes for protection and durability. After buying a Ukrainian ironbelly dragon-hide vest for extra protection, Harry purchased a Port-key that would take him to two hundred different locations after speaking where he wanted to go and the password, he left both Alleys and went to purchase Muggle clothes and new glasses before he went to check on his new home.

Harry walked back to the alley near Kingscross and collected his broom and cloak. After shrinking his broom and Muggle purchases he took out his port-key and activated, whisking away from the alley.

_Five days later, great hall, Hogwarts _

It had been five days since Harry Potter vanished without a trace and three days since Hogwarts let out for the summer. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore felt like he was at his wits-end; nothing was going right for him, first Harry had vanished and none of his Order had been able to locate him. Then two days after Harry had vanished, a letter had appeared in the Daily Prophet stating that Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had known all along that the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned a year ago and that the actions of the last year with regarding Harry Potter had been a-ploy cooked up between the Minister and Harry Potter to lure Voldemort into a false sense of security. The letter went on to tell how Harry and the Minister had worked together all year and their efforts had paid off with the capture of twelve of the Dark Lord's best Death Eaters. The letter had been signed by both Harry and Fudge and had had a photo of the two shaking hands while holding up a copy of the paper from the day before with the date shown clearly to prove it was not a fake.

Dumbledore had marched into the Ministers office and had demanding to know what Fudge had given Harry in return for the bullshit letter as Ronald Weasley had called it. The Minister had smiled smugly before answering.

"All I gave young Potter was immunity from prosecution and a hunting license against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters." Fudge had never looked smugger in all his life.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Dumbledore had asked in shock and Horror.

"Yes, I've unleashed the Boy-who-lived against murders and rapist." Fudge had replied still with that smug smile on his face.

"But, what about all those who could be redeemed?" Dumbledore had tried desperately to get the Minister to see things from his point of view. "Don't they deserve a second chance?"

"Be redeemed and have a second chance?" Fudge had asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly." He had nodded his head in relief that the Minister was seeing things his way.

"Sorry no, the only way for them to be redeemed is to take their wands and use them to cut down their fellow Death Eaters before turning the wand on themselves." Fudge had replied to his horror. He did not know it but Fudge had thrown Harry's own words at him.

"But they deserve a second chance to redeem themselves for the greater good." He had tried to reason but it was no good.

"And what about innocent women and children been raped and murdered in front of their husbands and fathers?" Fudge spat at the Headmaster with hate filled eyes. "What about innocent Husbands and fathers forced too watch as their wife's and children are raped and murdered before been slaughtered them-selves." There was nothing Dumbledore could have said to that without looking like a Dark Lord himself.

"From now on this war will be fought for the greater good of innocents." Fudge had shouted passionately. He did not know it but that saying would be Ministers way of justifying everything that Harry and others did to the Death Eaters as he became one of the most well liked and respected Ministers of all time.

The headmaster was pulled out of his thoughts with the arrival of the morning's _Daily Prophet_. Opening the paper to the front page he groaned.

**Harry Potter gains immunity from prosecution and a hunting license against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters!** By Rolf Turner.

_In a surprise move yesterday Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge gave the Boy-who-lived Harry Potter Hunting rights and immunity from prosecution against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. What this means readers is that Harry Potter could walk up to say Rabastan Lestrange and _Avada Kedavra_ him where he stood and Harry Potter would not face any charges. Minister Fudge had this to say._

"_As long as they have the Dark Mark, then Harry Potter will face no charges for whatever he doe's against them." Fudge answered when asked about the license and immunity. _

"_Harry has fought the Dark Lord fives times now and just the other day he held his own against Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel." Fudge spoke with a smile. "With Harry Potter now actively hunting down Death Eaters along with Aurors, I for one will sleep easier at night." _

"_This reporter could not agree more with the minister; with the chosen one and the Aurors hunting the Death Eaters I for one will sleep peacefully at night."_

_For more on this story, Page 1_

_For a history of Harry Potter, Page 2 & 3 _

_For a history of Minister Fudge, page 4 & 5_

_For the Death Eaters and the first war, page 6 -15 _

Dumbledore put his head in his hands; he could not believe that Fudge had made the hunting license official. All around him the Professor's had mixed reactions. Flitwick was happy that someone was going to stick it to the Death Eaters. Severus did not believe a mere boy and Harry Potter no less could make much of a difference. Minerva however could not believe that Harry was working with the idiot Fudge or that said idiot gave a fifteen nearly sixteen year old boy a hunting license against fully trained witches and wizards. He himself did not believe that Fudge understood just what he had unleashed by giving Harry those two things. Another powerful angry wizard sent out into the world was not something they needed; look what happened with Tom Riddle and what he became. With Harry been as strong as he was he would need putting down before he became a problem like Tom.

"_I'll bide my time and let Harry and Tom slug it out in the final duel." He thought to himself. "When one is dead and the other tired from the fight, I jump in and put down the winner with no problem."_ The headmaster felt relief once more. As he looked up and around at his teachers, they would understand.

"_If tom wins, I'll be a hero for taking down yet another Dar Lord and if Harry wins I'll just tell the people that I have evidence that Harry was to be the next Dark Lord, it won't be hard to change the wording of the Prophecy to include the one with the power to become the next Dark Lord approaches or some such crap." _The Headmaster smiled as he made his way out of the hall and took the route to his office; when all was said and done both Tom and Harry would be dead and he would be viewed as the second coming of Merlin only more powerful.

"_It's all for the greater good after all_." He smiled at this thought as he climbed the stairs to his office.

End of chapter

_Well here's another slightly longer chapter. The foundation for this story is starting to fit into place. _

_Please review_!


	3. Preparing for battle

**Preparing for battle **

It had been roughly six months since Harry had escaped from Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose and his trip to Diagon Alley. Nobody had seen neither hide nor hair from him since he vanished; both Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort had sent their men out too locate and capture the Boy-who-lived, however since Harry had stayed isolated in his new home and the surrounding fields training himself, nobody had had any luck. The only person/being with any contact with Harry was Dobby the house-elf; Dobby now worked for Harry but stayed at Hogwarts to be a spy. The house-elf was brilliant as he was able to use Elf-magic to become invisible and not even Moody's magical eye could spot him as he sat in the front of the meetings writing down every word spoken before, during and after the meetings. Dobby was unable to spy on the Dark Lord owing to the fact that nobody knew just where his base was, not even his Death Eaters knew as they got there by directly apparating to him via their Dark Marks.

The little elf had also been able to get a hold of equipment that no wizard would be able to get; such as the Remington M40A1 more commonly known as the Sniper-rifle. Harry knew that no matter how hard he trained himself in magic he would never go into a duel against twenty Death Eaters and live to tell the tale. Therefore he would use the Sniper-rifle to safely take out as many Death Eaters as he could. Harry figured this would be better for when he finally went up against the Dark Lord in the final duel because if he used the sniper to take out the Death Eaters accompanying Voldemort, he would not tax his magic thus give him more of a chance when fighting Voldemort; maybe if he got lucky he could take out Voldemort with a bullet between the eyes never having to use his wand and magic. He also had a Cobra M2 9MM for emergencies; namely losing his wand in a fight.

Harry's training in both magic and learning to use his weapons, was twice as tough as what he had put himself though in his last year with the DA and his independent training. He was up at five every morning; he would run around the fields for an hour and a half before heading to the dueling room for two hours exercise with Muggle Gym equipment. After Breakfast he trained with new spells and used them in his target practice. He used different branches of magic every morning; for example one morning he would use nothing but spells in Charms while another morning he would use nothing but the Dark Arts.

After he had lunch thanks to Dobby and the food at Hogwarts (why buy his own when a castle was stocked to feed 300 plus students for ten months) he would rest his magic by practicing the mind-arts or brewing healing potions. After his mind-arts or potions brewing for three hours he would practice to become an animagus for two hours; after that he would practice apparating around the fields to make sure he could do it perfectly.

After having his dinner again thanks to Hogwarts he would have more practice with his spell and gun targeting. He would practice hitting targets from different distances with both his wand and sniper. After all that he would relax with a book and a glass carling while listening to the WWN. (He had enjoyed the Muggle larger when he'd swiped a can off his cousin Dudley the summer before fifth year)

At the moment though he was laid on his bed with his eyes shut as he tried to access the Dark Lord's mind, via the link they shared. He had Dobby spying on the Order and he needed to be able to spy on Voldemort if he was ever going to do anything to disrupt and eventually stop his evilness from taking over. Even though Voldemort had been sending out people to find Harry, he was still using his Death Eaters to spread his terror. Lately he had been wiping out the Squibs and families of Muggle-born students. So far they had killed Reginald and Mary Cattermole along with their three children, once again the Order and Aurors had arrived too late, the family was dead, the Dark Mark hanging in the sky and the DE's long gone. Along with the Cattermole's; the Death Eaters had killed the Clearwater's, Cresswell's and the Creevey brothers parents. They had also killed fifteen squibs that were known, meaning whose bodies had been found; some however would never be found.

Finally after three months of trying Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking out from Lord Voldemort's point of view. He had to clamp down on his joy at successfully entering Voldemort's mind least he be discovered.

_As he stood in front of his throne awaiting the last of his Death Eaters to arrive the Dark Lord Voldemort smiled evilly; for the past six months his Death Eaters had been spreading his reign of terror as they eliminated the Squibs and Mudblood's from the world, making the Wizarding world once more quake in their shoes and beds wondering if he was going to order their deaths before the sun rose. His next move was going to send a message to the world; not just Britain. Once he controlled the entire world he would flush out the coward known as Harry Potter; six months and not a word had been heard from the boy, it was oblivious to Lord Voldemort what he had done, the brat had fled in fear off him as he no longer trusted Dumbledore to hide behind._

_As the last of his Death Eaters arrived (Snape and Draco) he began the meeting with an evil smirk. "Welcome my loyal Death Eaters, in three days, Christmas day to be exact we shall take the island of Azkaban for our own." The Death Eaters let out excited cheers at this. Never before had they marched to the prison to take it over, in the last war they had only broken fellow DE's out. _

"_Yes my faithful, with us taking control of Azkaban the public will cry out for a new Minister and that's where we move in to finally get our man Pius Thicknesse as Minister and finally take control of the British Ministry." Here the Death Eaters cheered once more as the Imperiused Thicknesse stared blank eyed at the Dark Lord. He continued once the DE's had become quiet once more, an evil smirk gracing his lipless mouth. _

"_Alecto and Amycus you will lead twenty of my new recruits to attack and kill the Greengrass's half an hour before the Azkaban takeover to draw out the Aurors making my job that much easier." Voldemort hissed at the twin brother and sister; the Greengrass family had refused to join any side in the war and were therefore perfect targets to draw out the Aurors, plus it would give his recruits a little practice and fun, not much since there was only four people living at the manor, two under-trained Hogwarts students but it would do plus it was only to distract the Aurors from the real target._

"_Yes milord, it will be done." Amycus intoned softly with a bow of his head. _

"_We will not fail milord." Alecto murmured also with a bow; really twenty two against four how could they fail was the thought going through everyone's minds. _

"_See that you don't." He spat at the brother and sister with disgust; the pair were well known for their incestuous affair, he maybe an evil cold, hearted bastard of a Dark Lord but even he drew the line at shagging your own twin; Alecto had become pregnant in his first rise to power, however not ten minutes after the incest-spawn had been born he had killed the disgusting abomination. Shaking himself from thoughts that were even too dark for him, Voldemort turned towards Snape and Malfoy._

"_Draco, your job will be to fire the Dark Mark over five Hogsmeade homes and businesses to draw out the Muggle loving fool Dumbledore." Young Draco bowed his head and murmured that he would not fail. _

"I wonder if he'd say that if he knew that I was going to kill his father in three days_." Voldemort thought to himself as he looked around at the DE's; Lucius had not only been responsible for the destruction of his Horcrux but had also failed to retrieve his prophecy. As far as Voldemort was concerned, Malfoy senior had out lived his usefulness and with Draco now a loyal follower he would still have access to the Malfoy vault when Draco become head of house Malfoy, which would happen as soon as Lucius was dead. _

"_Those of you coming with me to Azkaban practice your dueling." He commanded in a hiss as he looked at every Death Eater. "You have three days to prepare now leave, __**not**__ you Severus." The DE's quickly scrambled for the door to get out of the room as quickly as possible, he was known for cursing people who took too long to get out of his sight. _

"_You wished too speak with me milord." Snape spoke in his silky smooth voice as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes as was expected whenever in one-to-one meetings with him._

"_Yes, what is the old fool up to these days?" Voldemort asked softly as he blood-red eyes burned into the back of Snape's head._

"_At the moment he continues to search for the Coward-who-lived while bemoaning the deaths of the Squibs and Mudblood's." Snape answered truthfully, it was true all the headmaster was doing was fruitlessly searching for Potter while telling the Order how evil the Dark Lord was with every body that turned up; instead of actually __**doing**__ something about it._

"_Good, you're to stay here until Boxing Day and brew healing potions." Voldemort ordered in a cold voice that broke no argument. Not that any of his DE's actually had the stones to argue with him, the last time a Death Eater tried to argue with the Dark Lord he had been found hanged in Hogsmeade with his spine removed._

"_Of course milord." Snape intoned softly while cursing mentally; how in the hell was he meant too warn Dumbledore now? He was now for want of a better word, grounded and the Dark Lord did not allow Owls anywhere near his headquarters and the only floo connected fireplace was in this from where Voldemort spent most of his time._

"_Dismissed." He spat as he watched Snape quickly kiss his robes before scrambling for the door. He smirked as he thought about how everything was going his way, for now he no longer had to worry about the Brat-who-lived interfering with his plans._

Harry opened his eyes with a gasp of air; it was a whole new feeling when entering Voldemort's mind willingly, normally his scar would be burning white hot as his stomach was emptied onto the floor, this time however he only felt a twinge in his scare maybe that was because he was learning **real** Occlumency instead of the "clear your mind Potter" crap that Snape taught. As he lay on his bed, Harry began plotting and planning the best way to disrupt Voldemort's plans to take control of Azkaban and kill off the Greengrass family. He also wondered what in the hell a Horcrux was but figured he could find out at a latter date, right now he had a family to save and a prison to keep under the Ministries control and he only had three days in which to prepare. "_Sometimes_." He thought to himself. _"Life can be a real bitch when giving you a deadline."_ With that last thought Harry drifted off too sleep with a rough plan off what to do in his mind.

_Ministry of magic, office for the Minister for magic_

_The next day_

Minister for magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge sat behind his desk in his office at the Ministry nervously awaiting the arrival of Madam Amelia Bones head of the DMLE and head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. An hour ago he had received a letter from the Boy-who-lived Harry Potter via a house-elf popping into his office. Upon opening the letter he had two different reactions; the first been pleased because Harry had informed him of the up and coming attack on the Wizarding prison Azkaban instead of informing the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. The second reaction was nervousness about the up coming attack. However, Harry had made some excellent suggestions of how to respond to the attack; first would be to remove all the prisoners and place them in the ministry holding cells under a sleeping draught. He had then suggested that he have five or six of his best Auror's and/or Hit-wizards ready to duel against the Dark Lord thus keeping him too busy to do much of anything else while the rest of the Auror's fought the Death Eaters. Harry had also informed him of the attack against the Greengrass family that was being held to distract the Aurors from the real target; Harry said that he would take care of the Death Eaters attacking Greengrass manor and to ignore any floo-calls for help from the Greengrass's. Harry had then wished him luck in proving to the public that he did not need the _great_ Albus Dumbledore to drive off Voldemort.

Fudge had smiled at that, yes that would certainly boost the public's confidence in him if he could arrange for the Dark Lord to be driven back in what promised to be a huge fight. As a token to piss off Dumbledore and Voldemort, Harry had including a second sheet of parchment with the names of every Order of the Phoenix members that he knew off and every Death Eater he could remember including Draco Malfoy. Over the last two months Fudge had been working on outlawing the Order of the Phoenix and now with this list of the Ministry workers who were also members of the Order, he could arrange a meeting with them and give them two choices, swear an Oath to quit the Order and be loyal only to the Ministry or he'd fire them on the spot, thus crippling Dumbledore's Order and pathetic attempt to fight the Dark Lord. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door.

"Come in." Fudge called as he sat up straighter in his chair. The door opened and Amelia and Rufus stepped into his office the latter closing the door behind them.

"Good morning Minister, you wished to see us." Amelia spoke as she and Rufus walked towards his desk taking a seat when he motioned for them to do so.

"Yes as of an hour ago I received a letter with information of great importance." Fudge then went on to explain the contents of the letter and the suggestions Harry had made.

"That lad will make an excellent Auror one day." Rufus grinned after thinking over everything Harry had suggested; it was quite simply brilliant, remove all the prisoners thus stopping Voldemort from regaining more of his followers and keep him too busy to help his Death Eaters in a fight with the Aurors.

"I agree, if he's able to defeat the Dark Lord one day, I know I will bend over backwards to recruit him." Amelia said with a small smile; not only had the lad held his own in a duel with one of the Dark Lord's most dangerous followers but thanks to the teachings of Harry Potter in the DA more than two thirds of the students to take their DADA O.W.L or N.E.W.T.S had scored an outstanding, her niece Susan included.

"So it's agreed then, we will remove the prisoners and have the best Aurors waiting at Azkaban." Fudge had a large smile on his face at the thought of how much his popularity was about to rise. It was thanks to Harry Potter that he survived a vote of no confidence and now the lad had given him away to boost his standing in the eyes of the people of Wizarding Britain.

"Yes, I shall have the prisoners moved as soon as possible." Amelia agreed with an air of determination. "And I will be at Azkaban to help combat the Death Eaters." She received two pairs of shocked eyes staring at her with that statement.

"Very well I'll be glad for your help." Rufus said after a minutes thought; after all Amelia Bones had been one of the best Aurors of the last fifty years in her Auror days. "I shall prepare my Aurors for the battle." The two department heads stood to get on with their tasks, time was of course of the essence.

"Check everyone who you inform about the battle and moving of the prisoners for the Dark Mark." Fudge called to the two of them with sudden inspiration. He got two nods of agreement before he was once more left to his on devices.

_Hogwarts great hall, Christmas Eve _

"I call this meeting to Order." Albus Dumbledore spoke loudly as he stood from his throne-like chair at the teachers table, immediately he was met by silence as everyone gave him their undivided attention. "Now who would like to begin?" He asked as he looked around at the gathered members.

"I will." Spoke the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt as he stood from his chair at the front of the hall. (The usual house tables and benches had been moved off to the side of the hall for the meeting.)

"Very well, what do you have for us?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity as he retook his seat, very rarely did Kingsley offer to start off.

"My resignation." Kingsley spoke loudly causing the members to gape at him in shock.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked as he covered his shock at Kingsley's words.

"Minister Fudge has banned any Ministry worker from been a member of a faction who are fighting with or against Voldemort." Kingsley answered in his deep slow voice. "This includes the Order of the Phoenix, anyone found to be a member must swear an Oath to leave the group they are apart off or they loose their jobs at the Ministry, so I hereby quit the Order." Dumbledore notice that some of the members did not look shocked as most others did and he got an icy feeling in his stomach.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to resign as you're needed as a member of the Order." Dumbledore said in a hard voice as he stared at Shacklebolt trying to intimidate the Auror.

"Well I'm afraid there's nothing you can do as I've already swore the Oath and I refuse to loose my magic or my job for you or anybody." Kingsley informed the Headmaster in a challenging voice as he removed his Phoenix pendent and gave it to Bill Weasley who was sat next to him; he then turned and left the great hall with doing his usual thing of not doing much.

"I also resign." Arthur Weasley informed the Headmaster as he stood with an expression of regret on his face. "The Minister has offered me the job of an Auror if I can prove my worth." Fudge had heard rumors of Arthur Weasleys' dueling abilities, so had recruited the quiet man for the battle that was to take place at Azkaban, if he proved useful in the battle he would be made an Auror without the three year training; after all they needed all the wands they could get in the fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. After informing Molly, she had understood but refused point blank to resign from the Order.

Dumbledore watched dismayed as he watched Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and fifteen others all resigned from the Order before leaving the great hall and school. Moody had been recruited to fight at Azkaban before he would then be reinstated as an Auror for the war with the option to stay and take over as the Auror recruits trainer or he retire once more once Voldemort was defeated. The Headmaster could not believe that in less than fifteen minutes his Order members numbers had been cut in half; now all the members were left was his professors (Remus had returned to his old post as DADA professor) and people who retired after the first war with Voldemort due to injuries or old age, along with two underage students in Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"How are we meant to fight You-know-who now?" Ron Weasley asked with a look of hopelessness on his face as he looked at the remaining members. "Our best trained fighters all just quit, we don't stand a chance against him." Chest master that he was he knew that in a fair fight against the DE's they did not have a hope of surviving. (Dueling master Filius Flitwick was not an Order member but would help protect the students should the Dark Lord come knocking on the Hogwarts doors.)

"What about allowing the members of the DA to join the Order?" Dumbledore asked the room at large, he was reluctant too allow more children to join the fight but as of right now he was in desperate need of more able fighters and Harry had trained them good enough to get an outstanding on the tests in DADA even the Weasley twins had gotten top marks which was rare in itself; with a bit more training they could help combat the Death Eaters, whilst bringing his Order numbers up to triple the size it was now; there were fifteen members left and the DA had had forty five members, if they all join then his Order would number at sixty giving them more chance in battle.

"I'm afraid that that would be impossible as all the members are franticly loyal too Harry alone." Hermione Granger spoke up in her know-it-all voice. "Ron and I tried restarting the DA as the new leaders but after Neville informed them all of us either informing on Harry to you or joining the Order everyone of them refused to join a group led by what they called `betrayers of best friends." Hermione had a look of regret and sadness on her face at being unable to help her idol Albus Dumbledore.

"They said that if we could betray our best friend of five years what would we do to someone we hardly know." Ron informed the remaining members with disgust in his voice, in his mind he should be leading the DA as the new leader of Gryffindor but the students still saw Harry bloody Potter as their leader as did most if not _all_ of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, basically they all saw Harry Potter as the student body leader and one day leader of the Wizarding world. "_Not bloody likely if I have anything to do about It_." he thought to himself, he and Hermione believed that between the two off them they could easily take Harry down in a duel. Neither one of them considered the sheer raw magical power that Harry Potter had at his disposal or the fact that it was almost guaranteed that Harry was training very hard somewhere; they themselves practiced three nights a week for an hour at a time; which when you think about it, is fuck all compared to Harry's own training program.

"Very well meeting closed." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh of defeatedness; he watched as the remaining Order members left the great hall wondering if by the end of the year they would all still be members or even alive. Fudge had removed most of his members and the best of the fighters at that and Harry had indirectly stopped the members of the DA from joining him with their loyalty to him. He knew why they were all so loyal to the boy; he had taken the time to prepare them for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S as well as given them the tools to help defend against the Death Eaters should their homes be attacked; while he Albus Dumbledore had done nothing to help them prepare even with the useless toad Umbridge refusing to teach them _real_ defense last year. At least now he knew why they Weasley twins had denied his offer of membership in the summer; Longbottom had most likely informed all the graduating DA members about the betrayal of Harry and pleaded with them not to join the Order of the Phoenix, he slowly left the hall not knowing just how good his guess had been nor did he hear the pop of a house-elf apparating away.

End of chapter

_I'll end it here as I do not think much more needs to be explained about the coming fights and the preparations made for them which will be in the next chapter. A word of warning, Harry will not be returning until his seventh year which will be either in the 5__th__ or 6__th__ chapters. And when he does return Harry is going to be the ultimate rebel student when he returns to Hogwarts and a playboy (like James and Sirius) before I have him settle down with a witch; so this will be a Harry/Multi until he chooses _**one**_ witch to be his wife and the mother of his children._

_Please review! _


	4. Disrupting the Dark Lord's plans part 1

_Before I begin I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and suggestions so far and I hope to read more as the story continues;__ just for info purposes Astoria is going to be a year younger than Daphne rather than the two or three years as with canon and most fanfics. I own nothing and make no money from this._

**Disrupting the Dark Lord's plans ****part 1**

Harry Potter crouched in the bushes fifty yards from the wards over the Greengrass family home; the house itself was that of a classic English farm house instead of the huge manor's that the extremely wealthy Wizarding families such as the Malfoy's, Blacks and yes even Potter's went for. He had his Remington M40A1 sniper rifle loaded and held against his shoulder as he awaited the arrival of the Death Eaters. Tonight he would prove to himself if he was truly ready for this war and the horror's that would come with it; namely taking another's life willingly. In his first year he had reacted on instinct when he had fought and killed Quirrell. Tonight however, he had come to this quiet country home with the intention to take not just one, but many lives. If he hesitated or bottled out of taking another's life then not only would the Greengrass family be wiped out but he would mostly likely be caught and captured.

Taking slow deep breathes he readied himself as he heard the first cracks of apparition and looking through his scope he saw the Death Eaters appearing fifty yards in front of him right outside the gates leading onto the grounds. He did not however, open fire as he did not want to alert the DE'S too early as he would have no chance in a fight against them all at once; instead he was going to allow them too enter the grounds before he began picking off the Death Eaters at the back of the group as they marched towards the house; he had also placed a _silencing_ charm on the rifle so as to not alert them that anyone else was around.

As he took aim at one of the Death Eaters who was hanging behind the others he watched as the twins (Alecto and Amycus) began assaulting the wards to bring them down. The brother and sister duo may have been sick when it came to shagging each other but they were brilliant ward-breakers, in fact it was rumoured amongst the other Death Eaters that the pair could give the Dark Lord himself a run for his money when it came to erecting and dismantling wards and/or curses. Finally after five minutes of none stop casting the twins were able to bring down the wards and proceed towards the house; Harry just hoped that the Greengrass's were going to defend themselves as he knew he did not have a prayer of taking out all twenty two Death Eaters before they made it in to the house.

Taking another deep breathe he squeezed the trigger and not even seconds later the DE in the back of the group he had been aiming at dropped to the floor face first with a hole in the back of his head. As he'd hoped the remaining Death Eaters did not notice one of their fellow DE's dropping dead to the floor as they were too focused on their target. Harry was going to check every dead Death Eater for the Dark Mark; if they had the mark he would send their bodies to the Ministry, if they did not he would send the bodies to the bottom of the English channel; he was taking no chances that after the war Fudge may try to have him arrested because he'd killed someone who did not have the mark and it was therefore arguable if they had been a wiling Death Eater or not.

He carefully yet quickly took aim at another Death Eater before squeezing the trigger putting down another Death Eater. Overall he was able to take down five Death Eaters before the rest made it to the house; blasting the doors open, the rest entered the home never once noticing that they were five short. Harry placed his rifle on the ground and took out his Cobra M2; he called out to Dobby before he took off towards the house as fast as he could go. He had told Dobby what was going down tonight and that when he was called the little elf was to arrive and retrieve his sniper rifle for him. Harry sprinted towards the house dodging the dead bodies as he went; he was counting on at least one Death Eater noticing the missing five so as to distract them from the Greengrass family.

As he reached the house a Death Eater appeared in the front doorway; he took aim.

"It's Potter." The Death Eater yelled, Harry allowed him to as he needed the others distracted. However, as the Death Eater took aim at him he fired.

BANG. The loud noise of the Cobra rang throughout the entire surrounding land as the Death Eater dropped to the floor dead with a hole in his forehead. Even before the DE had dropped to the floor Harry had took off around the side of the house as entering through the front door would be suicidal as the remaining Death Eaters would no doubt be ready for him to do just that.

He came to a window on the side of the house and opening it with a quick unlocking charm he quickly put a _silencing_ charm on the Cobra and his feet before putting a _Disillusionment_ Charm on himself and the Cobra before he climbed through the window into the home.

_Flashback to five minutes__; this is where I get to describe the Greengrass's_

Even though it was late the four Greengrass family members were still awake as they sat around the fire in a half semi-circle as they drank eggnog and swapped memories of past Christmases. It was a little tradition the four shared every Christmas as it helped them bond that little bit more and also allowed them the time to spend as a family which the could not do very often with the two Greengrass girls attending Hogwarts for ten months out of the year.

Philip Greengrass Smiled as he listened to his youngest daughter Astoria recounted the Christmas when she and Daphne were five and six years old, how on Christmas morning the two sisters had woken their parents at half past four in the morning excitedly exclaiming it was time to open presents; how Philip and his wife Eevee had not realised how early it was until half way through the present opening.

Philip Greengrass was a very handsome man and the head of the Greengrass family as well as the owner of several antique shops around Europe and England; he had dark Blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. When he was stood to his full height he reached the 6 foot mark (182.9 cm) and was of the stocky build which had been perfect for his Hogwarts years on the Slytherin team as one of the team beaters.

Eevee Greengrass lady of the Greengrass family who was a half-blood witch born to Warwick Black and Muggle Kerry Black 'Nee Dickinson. Her father had of course been disowned by the Black family with the marriage before the two were caught in a cross fire between the Death Eaters and Auror's when Eevee had been in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Eevee worked as a midwife at St. Mungo's; she had blue eyes that were so bright they were almost unnatural; her beautiful soft face was fanned by her extra light ash blonde hair and she was tall for a woman standing at 5'11 (180.3 cm) with an athletic build and a large bust that had drove the boys of Hogwarts wild and still did when she went too the platform to pick up her daughters. As she sat listening to Astoria she looked between her two daughters.

Daphne her eldest by a year was in her sixth year at Hogwarts in the Slytherin house and was known as the 'ice-princess' of Hogwarts. Daphne took after her father more than she did Eevee; she had the same hair and eye colour as Philip as well as the same nose, cheekbones and mouth. She stood at 5'9 (175.3 cm) three inches taller than her younger sister. However both sister's had their mothers bust and body build and would probably grow a little taller when they reached their magical maturity when they turned seventeen. Both girls were lusted after at school just like their mother had been but so far Daphne had resisted hooking up with any of the schoolboys in her year or any other year.

Astoria on the other-hand was the polar opposite off her older sister; for one she was very bubbly and out-going and the only Ravenclaw in the Greengrass family since her great-great grandfather Jonathan Greengrass. She took after her mother in everyway, extra light ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes which she had perfected to reducing her fellow year-mate boys to mush as she flashed a brilliant smile and bright eyes at them. Standing at 5'6 (167.6 cm) she was the shortest of the four Greengrass's; however she took after her father in the power compartment in the fact that she was more powerful than her older sister Daphne.

Philip smiled as Astoria finished recalling the Christmas memory; looking at the clock above the fireplace he noticed that it was almost half past eleven so he spoke up.

"Well I think it's time…" However Philip broke off as they all heard a chime sound throughout the house causing all four of them to sit up and take notice.

"Philip was that what I thought it was?" Eevee asked her husband as she reached for her wand with slight nervousness in her voice, she noticed out of the corner of her eye her two girls reaching for their wands also.

"Well if you think it was the chime notifying us that the wards are under attack you would be right." Philip replied as he stood with his wand out and determination on his face and in his voice. If the Dark Lord had sent his men after him for refusing to join him then he was going to go down with a fight and take as many of the bastards as he could bloody manage with him. "Great time to start acting like a Gryffindor." He thought to himself with a mental sigh, but he would be damned if he was going to flee his own home from thugs.

"Eevee take the girls and get out before they break through." Philip spoke to his wife in a voice that broke no argument; Eevee however did argue with him.

"And why are you not coming with us?" Eevee asked with a steel glint in her eyes and voice.

"Because I will not run from the bastards and be seen as a coward." Philip answered with determination lacing his hard as steel voice as he readied for a fight.

"Then I will stay and fight with you." Eevee glared at her husband daring him to tell her otherwise. "Too the end, too the death if need be." In her heart Eevee knew this would not be the end for the Greengrass's; perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her behalf but for some reason she felt that help would arrive too save them.

"We're staying too." Daphne and Astoria spoke in unison. "I'll alert the Aurors." Daphne said as she went to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder before calling her destination and sticking her head in the green flames.

"They said that help will arrive very soon." Daphne informed the room at large after finishing the floo-call. As they awaited the intruders they all exclaimed words of love for each other.

"Don't fire straight away they might just be recruiting me with a show of power and strength." Philip instructed his family; he did not truly believe that but something he could not explain told him not to fire as soon as the intruders entered the room. Seconds later they heard the front door of their home blasted open before the Death Eaters poured into the lounge. Philip was surprised at the number of DE's, he was expecting maybe ten at most not seventeen of the buggers. "_Well our odds of surviving were just reduced from slim too none_." He thought to himself.

"Well. well. Well. If it isn't the fool who refused to join the Dark Lord." Sneered one of the Death Eaters who seemed to be the leader; the man was of a short chubby build.

"I refused to join him as I do not believe in the `Pureblood is better crap than everything." Philip replied in a voice that did not let on how nervous he was feeling at that moment, he hoped the Aurors sent help soon, though with all the recent murders lately he was not going too hold his breathe on that one.

"Well now, you and your little family are going too die for your refusal." The lead Death Eater spat while somehow chuckling at their soon to be deaths; as he took aim another Death Eater spoke up.

"Hang on we're five short." Spoke up a Death Eater who was near the door and had noticed that their number was smaller than what it had been when they arrived; he'd glanced into the hallway to see if some were hanging back ready too warn them that the Aurors had arrived but there was nobody in the hallway. Daphne who was stood next to her sister beside the fireplace vaguely recognised the voice of the Death Eater, but at that moment she could not place were she had heard it before.

"What?" Snapped the lead Death Eater Amycus Carrow as he looked around and noticed that indeed they were missing five members of their group. "Go and find out what their playing at Higgs." He ordered the Death Eater who had spoken up.

"Yes sir." Replied new recruit Terrence Higgs before he exited the lounge door; Daphne hissed as she finally recognised the finally Death Eater, Higgs had been one of her house mates in her first and second years at Hogwarts and now the bastard was here to help kill her and her family. Seconds later they heard his shout.

"It's Potter." Shouted Higgs too the complete and utter shock of both the Death Eaters and the Greengrass's; "_Potter_?" went through every mind in the lounge. They then heard a loud bang ring throughout the house before hearing the distinct sound of a body hitting a wooden floor. Through the lounge doorway they could all see the top half of Higgs body and as they all looked, they could all see the blood that was pooling round the back of his head and leaking out of a hole in the top of his mask at the front.

Everyone in the lounge stared in shock at the without a doubt dead body of Terrence Higgs wondering what in the hell had just happened. There had been no flash of light that accompanied spell-fire, so they all knew that whatever Harry Potter had done he had not used magic. They stood there struck dumb for a minute or two; just staring at the dead body.

As Astoria stared at the body she caught a slight shimmer in the doorway and she realised that Potter must be stood in the doorway under a _Disillusionment_ Charm, As she glanced round casually she noticed that nobody else seemed to have noticed the shimmer as they continued to stare at Higgs and she had to fight back a smirk. Seconds later another Death Eater dropped to the floor with a hole in his head.

After taking down another Death Eater, Harry ducked out of the doorway and pointed his wand at the stairs and muttered a curse, seconds later there was the sound of feet charging up the stairs. He ended the charm after a moment before raising his wand to his throat and muttering another spell.

"COME AND GET ME IF YOU DARE." Harry's voice seemed to come from everywhere in the house making it hard for the DE's to pinpoint his exact location. Seconds later he heard Amycus giving the order to four of his group to find and capture him. Harry watched as the four raced passed him and ran up the stairs; he followed them quickly his feet making no sound thanks to the charm on his feet.

After five minutes of stalking and killing the Death Eaters who had raced upstairs and split up he was back outside the door to the lounge and once again his voice rang throughout the home.

"WELL THAT'S ANOTHER FOUR DEAD WHICH MAKES MY SCORE 11-NIL, HALF YOUR NUMBERS ARE GONE." Harry's rang out in a taunting tone. "ANYONE ELSE WANT THE GLORY OF CAPTURING THE BOY-WHO-LIVED?" this time his voice was sarcastic and challenging which he knew would piss off the DE's and it worked like a charm no pun.

"COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE A MAN." Amycus roared in fury not showing his nervousness at the situation; they had not been in the house more than ten minutes and Potter had taken out half his men on his own.

"LIKE A MAN?" Harry replied with a laugh. "SAYS THE MAN WHO CAN ONLY GET A SHAG VIA HIS OWN TWIN SISTER CAUSE NO OTHER WOMAN WILL LOWER THEIR STANDS THAT FAR" Harry's laughter could be heard after that which royally pissed off the Carrow twins.

"I COULD GET ANY WOMAN I WANTED POTTER." Amycus roared back; however no one was sure if he was trying to convince Harry or himself.

"HA, WHAT A JOKE, YOU COULD NOT PULL A BIRD WHOSE DEAF DUMB AND BLIND AND NOT BEEN LAID IN THIRTY YEARS." Even though the two sisters had wands pointing at them, Astoria and Daphne were finding it very hard not to burst out laughing at Potter's words, even a few DE's were silently snickering.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU." Amycus roared his face burning in humiliation under his mask.

"IN FACT." Harry continued ignoring Amycus's threat. "IF YOU WENT UP TO A PROSTITUTE, HE OR SHE WOULD PAY **YOU** NOT TO SHAG THEM." At that Philip and a few others burst into laughter while the Carrow twins shook with rage. Cancelling the charm on his voice, Harry carefully crept into the lounge and up to Amycus who had spun to look at Philip. He did notice that only the youngest Greengrass girl seemed to be following his movement.

"Think Potter is funny do you?" Amycus yelled at Philip who nodded with a grin. "I'll show you funny, _Avada_…" and that was the last thing to ever come out of Amycus's mouth as he dropped to the floor dead whilst Philip was sprayed with blood.

Harry dropped the _Disillusionment_ Charm as he spun to face the other Carrow twin and quicker than any could react he put a bullet in her head as well before dropping to the floor in a crouch As the Greengrass's and the DE's all reacted at nearly the same time. The Greengrass parents fired killing curses at a Death Eater each dropping two more dead to the floor while the two sisters hit a Death Eater each with a stunning spell as Harry popped back up and dropped another Death Eater with a shot to the chest after said Death Eater missed him with the killing curse by mere millimetres. Seconds later the mini-battle was over as the Greengrass's each took down another remaining DE while Harry took down the last one; four of course were still alive since the Greengrass sisters used only stunning spells. In less than twenty minutes twenty two Death Eaters had been taken down by five people, Harry taking out fourteen while the Greengrass's took out the remaining eight.

As Harry walked over to the four stunned Death Eaters, the Greengrass family finally got a good look at him; he had grown quite tall from the last time Daphne and Astoria had laid eyes on him in the last school year, he now stood at roughly the same size as their father and he had also filled out a good deal (the day he vanished without a trace) he was no longer the unhealthy skinny boy but a lean muscled young man. He was wearing a tight fitting black turtleneck jumper with black combat pants and black boots that looked to be made of either dragon-hide or leather. His hair was longer and messy than ever, now reaching to cover his ears; it curled slightly at the tips while still sticking up on end all over. He also no longer had his glasses making his _Avada_ _Kedavra_ green eyes stand out more vividly than ever, he also walked with a grace and confidence he never used to have, he looked liked he prowled more than walked.

"So what to do with you four?" Harry asked himself quietly as he ignored the Greengrass's for now, before ripping of the masks of the Death Eaters. He only recognised one but he was surprised at just who she was or rather who she was the older version off.

"Isn't that Madam Edgecombe?" Eevee Greengrass asked Harry as she came forward with her family to see just who had tried to kill them.

"Yep that's her, I only recognise her because she's the spitting image of her traitor of a daughter." Harry replied as he wondered on what too do, then an idea came to him, a way to get back at Marietta for betraying him and the DA too Umbitch last year.

"So what do you think we should do with them?" Philip Greengrass asked Harry not giving a thought to the fact that he automatically looked to Harry as the leader here.

"I think we should send them all of the too the Ministry, eighteen dead Death Eaters and four live ones should please them a lot." Harry answered not giving away anything about the battle at Azkaban that had not doubt kicked off by now, he decided that he would have to somehow con one of the Aurors who were going to duel Voldemort just so he could see the look of surprise on Dorklord's face when he found out that instead of prisoners waiting for him, there was a small army of Aurors waiting to welcome him and his band of merry men with open curses not arms.

"Dobby." Harry called loudly making Astoria jump with his loud voice she had been staring at him for the passed minutes.

*Pop* the little guy arrived; he had a somewhat surprised look on his face, no doubt he was surprised at how fast the Death Eaters had been defeated.

"Master Harry Potter sir has called for Dobby?" The little elf asked; he was insistent that he be formal like this when in public or none family members which at the moment only included Harry.

"Yes, bring me all the Death Eaters around the home, you will find one in the hallway, four upstairs and five outside." Harry ordered quietly as he stood up and placed his cobra in the Holster on his waist.

"What are you going too do with the bodies?" Eevee found herself asking, she was slightly weary of a sixteen year old who could be this casual after killing so many; she herself was running on pure adrenaline for the moment.

"Check to make sure they all have the Dark Mark on their arms before I send them to the Ministry." Harry replied softly as Dobby popped back in with all the dead Death Eaters.

"And if they don't have the mark?" Philip asked in an equally soft voice, the two sisters were been very quiet at the moment which given the nights events was not surprising.

"Send the unmarked bodies to the bottom of the ocean." Harry's soft reply surprised the four Greengrass's.

"Why?" Astoria asked before she could stop herself.

"Because the contract I have with Fudge states that every Death Eater I take out must have the Dark Mark." Harry replied as he rolled up the left sleeve of a Death Eater; seconds later the Greengrass adults began checking a few though the girls looked as though they'd rather do anything else other than touch a dead body.

"Well the entire one's I've check have the mark." Philip said a few moments later, both Harry and Eevee nodded their agreement that their checks had revealed the same.

"Thank Merlin for small mercies." Harry muttered as he straightened up once more, he caught the raised eyebrows of Daphne. "I would not put it past Fudge to put me on trial for murder after the war if any dead Death Eater did not have the mark, this way I make sure that that does not come too pass." He explained causing the family to nod in understanding.

"Well, I don't know how to thank you for your help tonight." Philip began awkwardly as he held his hand out to Harry. "I mean how do you say thank you to the person who saved you and your family from certain death?" He smiled a little as Harry shook his hand firmly.

"Well I can think of a few ways." Harry began with a small smile. "Don't join Voldemort out of fear for what happened tonight, help me out in a fight if you should ever happen across me in trouble and in need of a wand or just give me shelter should I ever need it because I'm too injured to make it back to my own home." He snorted as he let go of the Greengrass lord's hand, he would no doubt need help of some kind soon, he'd gotten the drop on the Death Eaters tonight and he knew that not every battle would be as easy as tonight's had been; he would continue to train and make sure he did not get cocky until **after** the war if he won and survived. If he did that then he figured he could be a little cocky in a duel or fight but not too much as to make a mistake.

"I think that after tonight should you ever call upon us for help we will be there." Philip said with his wife and two daughters nodding in agreement. They then watched as Harry began waving his wand over the bodies of the dead Death Eaters. A few muttered words and flashes of light later, all the bodies were in plain wooden coffins with a little bow on the lids. Philip snorted at the meaning Harry was giving off. `Gifted wrapped Death Eaters. `

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you but I'm going home for a well deserved sleep." Harry said as Dobby vanished with all the coffins and the live Death Eaters as was the prearranged plan; what Harry didn't tell them was that he was going to get shit-faced when he got home so as too ignore the fact that he'd taken so many lives tonight and the war in general, even if it was only for a little while.

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts after the break?" Daphne asked speaking up for the first time in awhile; she would not admit it if asked but she found the school boring without Potter there causing mayhem and saving the day whilst winding Malfoy up.

"No I'm not magically ready to stand up to Dumbledore yet." Harry replied as he began making his way out of the lounge, the Greengrass's following. "Dumbledore likes to be in control and I don't like to be controlled, so if I want to be able to fight this war and win I need to be able to stand up to him." He explained though he would not go into any more details than that.

He turned back to the family as he reached the front door, after repairing it of course. "Might I suggest you go to Gringotts and get a hold off Bloodspot, give him fifteen thousand galleons and tell him you want the same wards that Harry Potter has over his new home, as I doubt that Voldemort will leave you alone because his Death Eaters were beaten tonight and this way you will be hidden by the best wards available." Harry explained/suggested to Philip and Eevee who both nodded their heads in agreement that they would be needed.

"If you two want to learn more about defending yourselves then wait for Neville Longbottom to get in contact with you both when the new term begins and keep an open mind." Harry told the Greengrass sisters who both nodded to him the same as the parents.

Harry then bid the family goodnight before he turned and walked as confidently as he could towards the gates so he could apparate home; he was barley holding himself together but he would not allow himself to show weakness in front of others; his Potter and Gryffindor pride would not allow it.

"_Merlin bless and watch over you Harry Potter."_ Eevee thought to herself as she watched Harry walk away. As a mother she could read peoples emotions quite well and she could tell that the lad was only just holding himself together after the night's events and what he had done. It drove home too her that he was not an emotionless monster who could kill without a seconds thought. She also recognised that Harry needed time to himself to come to terms with what he had done and hopefully move passed it; as even though he had taken lives this night he had no doubt saved hundreds more with the killings of the unmerciful Death Eaters who would have no doubt gone on to kill countless others had Harry not stopped them this night.

That night would find Harry Potter breaking down crying for the lives he had taken whilst drinking firewhiskey straight from the bottle and shouting at everybody and nobody that it was not fair that a sixteen year old had to fight in a war against the most powerful, evil Dark Lord in the last four hundred years instead of having fun and chasing girls. The next day after dragging himself out of bed he would go to the Church of England which knew all about wizards and their world; he would go there seeking forgiveness for the lives he had taken and he would go there after every battle after taking a life.

End of chapter

_Battle of Azkaban will be in the next chapter to be posted soon._

_Please review! _


	5. Disrupting the Dark Lord's plans part 2

_Thank you everyone for the reviews; 76 as I begin to write this chapter and this story has been listed as a favorite and/or story alert of over 100 readers (not like I'm counting) since I began writing it not too long ago, so I must be doing something good; so thanks for that. Alright I'll stop gushing and get on with it. _

**Disrupting the Dark Lord's plans part 2**

As Harry Potter was taking aim at his first Death Eater of the night; Ronald Weasley began packing away his Christmas charms homework. Since he had returned to Hogwarts after the summer holidays, Ron had been determined to show that he did not _need_ Harry Bloody Potter to get good marks in class and on his homework. Well that and Hermione had said quiet bluntly that if they were to be together then this year he was to work harder on his schoolwork and not rely on her all the time or leave it to the last minute to finish his homework. She did of course still go over it to make sure he did not make any mistakes. Since they had returned from the summer holidays, Ron had gone from 25th overall in their year to 16th overall which might not look like a whole lot but they had only been back two and a half months. He was miffed over the fact that McGonagall had given Katie Bell the captains' badge of the Gryffindor Quidditch team over him. Sure, Bell had been on the team a lot longer than him but surely his knowledge of Quidditch was far superior to that than _any_ girl.

But what pissed Ron off more than Katie Bell getting the badge over him was McGonagall's response when he had gone to ask why he didn't have the badge.

"_To be perfectly frank Mr. Weasley, you only have one season under your belt at playing on the house team." McGonagall had told him in her no-nonsense business tone of voice._

"_But Professor I've studied Quidditch and players strategies since I was like six years old, surely I would be a better captain." He had replied doing his best not to whine or scowl at the transfiguration's mistress. _

"_Be that as it may, you do not have enough actual playing on the team under your belt." She had begun still in that same business like tone. "Quidditch rules state that a player must have at least two years playing under their belts before they can be made captain." What McGonagall failed to mention was the fact that she would have made Harry captain had he returned for his sixth year, what with Miss. Bell in her final year and Harry having two years left._

As he finished packing his things away and made his way towards the boy's dorms staircase; he was slightly mollified that next year he would be head-boy and Quidditch captain. The Headmaster had _guaranteed_ him that. His dream to outshine his brothers was going to come true as not one of them had ever been head-boy _and_ Quidditch captain at the same time. Sure Charlie had been captain in his seventh year and Bill and Percy had both been head-boys but no other Weasley had held both titles at once, and this time next year he would.

However, his happy thoughts were wiped clean from his mind as he glanced out of his dormitory window. His face drained of what little color his naturally pale face had as he stared in shock out of his window. There hanging in the sky around half a mile or so away was no less then **five** Dark Mark's. For a few moments his mind shut down at thought of what had no doubt happened in Hogsmeade whilst he was completing his charms homework.

His mind was snapped out of its daze by the slight snore of one of his dorm mates. He quickly pulled his wand from his robes pocked as he brought his Phoenix pendent out from under his shirt; he stabbed his wand to the pendent making it grow warm before he took off running out off the room and back down the stairs, he raced across the common room not even waiting for Hermione who had gone to bed an hour earlier. He dashed out the portrait hole before taking off towards the grand stairs. Three minutes later found an out of breathe Ron Weasley barking the password at the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office, he raced passed the statue before it had even fully moved out of the way, ha raced up the moving stairs before he practically hammered on the door at the top, he threw the door open before any reply was heard.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk with a frown on his face at the show of disrespect Ron had shown by not waiting for him to permit entrance.

"Dark. Marks. Over. Hogsmeade." Panted an out of breathe Ron as he bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his wind. At that the Headmaster shot out of his seat before going to look out of his office window. Sure enough as he looked he could see five Dark Marks hanging in the sky above the village just over half a mile away.

"You've alerted the Order." It was more a statement rather than a question on the Headmasters part.

"Yes sir." Replied Ron who had gotten his breath back and had straightened up. Two minutes later the floo roared to life spitting out the remaining Order members in quick succession as Hermione came running in through the door, each member looked a little sleepy eyed but each had their wands out.

"There are five Dark Marks above Hogsmeade, we shall take the floo to the Hogs head pub and proceed from there." Dumbledore informed the gathered members; oh how he wished he still had Kingsley and Moody who were brilliant duelist or even Severus who could hold his own against Kingsley but his potions master had been called to Tom's side three days ago and had not returned since. With all the Mark's over the village tonight he now knew why, Tom did not want to take any chances that somehow he or the Aurors would be informed about the nights planned events. He was saddened that they were going to find at least five dead bodies when they got to the village.

When he exited the fireplace at the Hogshead behind the order members he was met by his half asleep and very surprised brother Aberforth.

"Albus what's going on?" Aberforth Dumbledore asked his older brother with surprise clear in his voice as he looked around at the fifteen Order members.

"Five Dark Marks have been sighted over the village." Albus answered his brother quickly before he turned his attention to the Order members.

"Ok this is how we are going to proceed; teams of five will go to a house with a mark over it and check around for any possible survivors or lingering Death Eaters." Dumbledore commanded what remained of his Order in a commanding tone of voice.

"Well that takes care off three houses, but what about the remaining two?" Remus Lupin asked as his team came over to him. His team was made up of Ron and Hermione and Bill and Charley Weasley.

"I and Aberforth shall check the two remaining houses." Dumbledore answered as he and his brother took out their wands and proceeded out the front door and down the street towards the nearest house with a Dark Mark hanging over it, out of the corner of his eye he saw the other Order members moving to do the same.

As the two brothers carefully approached the building they noticed that it was the Hogsmeade branch of the post office. As they reached the front door they noticed that the door was locked, and looking through the front window they could see no signs of a struggle or fight.

"Do you reckon they entered through the back door?" Aberforth asked his brother in a voice just above a whisper.

"Let's check it out." Albus replied in soft whisper, the two brothers then proceeded around the building to the back door, however like the front door the back was locked and looking through the window did not reveal a scene of a struggle or a fight.

"This does not look like the usual site after a Death Eater attack." Aberforth whispered in confusion as they walked back around the front and Albus rang the door bell, they kept their wands pointed down but ready to use at a moments notice as two minutes later the door was opened by a sleepy eyed Flavius Baddock.

"Headmaster what are you doing here at this time?" Flavius asked through a yawn as he looked at the two brothers in surprise.

"There's a Dark Mark above your home and we came to check it out." Answered an equally surprised Albus Dumbledore, he was surprised to find the post office owner alive and answering his door with Tom's sign above the building.

"Really?" Flavius asked in surprise as he came out of his door and looked up and sure enough there was the dreaded mark hanging over his home.

"How many people are meant to be inside right now?" Aberforth asked as he pointed his wand into the door ready to perform a spell.

"Just my wife Elladora." Flavius absently as he continued to look at the Dark Mark.

"Right. _Homenum_ _Revelio." _Aberforth intoned there was a flash from his wand and nothing seemed to happen until he got another flash back and he nodded his head.

"There's only one person inside right now and their asleep." Aberforth said too the two wizards relief evident in his voice.

Albus nodded his head before pointing his wand at the Dark Mark. "_Finite_ _Incantatem_." There was a flash from his wand before seconds later the Dark Mark faded into nothingness leaving the sky above the building once again clear.

"Well I apologize for interrupting you sleep and dragging you out of bed at this late hour." Albus said to Flavius in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Oh it was no problem I understand completely and I'm glad you came to check." Flavius replied waiving away the Headmasters apology.

"Well then goodnight Flavius." Albus said to the man before he turned to leave, Aberforth just nodded at the post office owner as he followed his brother down the short garden path and onto the street.

"Well that was strange, a Dark Mark over the building but no attack." Aberforth commented in a confused tone of voice as they made their way towards the next building with a Dark Mark above it just six houses away from the post office.

"You check around the back and I will check the front." Albus suggested to Aberforth as they carefully walked up the short path to the cottage. Five minutes later and they were leaving the garden with even more confusion on their faces.

"That's two Dark Marks above a building yet no attacks so far." Aberforth commented in a soft yet confused voice as they made their way back towards the Hogshead.

"Yes it is very strange to see the Mark yet no attacks." Albus replied as they came in sight of his brothers pub were the other Order members were wearing equally confused looks as they awaited the two brothers.

"Is it me or have you suddenly got a weird feeling about tonight's events." Aberforth commented to his brother as he looked at the faces of the Order members and he knew there had been no attacks in the village this night.

"I take it by the looks on all your faces that there was no attack at any of the buildings you checked. " Albus asked the Order group at large; there was something nagging him at the back of his mind as he looked at them all.

"Not at the Three Broomsticks where we checked." Remus replied with a thoughtful frown as he pointed at his little group.

"Nor was there an attack at Honeydukes." Minerva McGonagall spoke up with a severe look on her face; she was at the moment thinking that it was a very bad tasting prank played on them all.

"Nor at Zonko's." Hagrid informed the headmaster with a confused look on his face and a shake of his massive head. The friendly half giant may not have been very good in a fight with spells but there was nothing to stop him from picking up a Death Eater and launching them or just punching them in the face.

"It's a diversion." Remus spoke up suddenly, it was the only logical conclusion he could come too regarding the nights events.

"Yes I believe you may be right." Albus nodded in agreement before giving everyone Order to scout out Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, the Ministry of Magic and any important Ministry workers homes such as Madam Bones and Minister Fudge's home in Cardiff. Strangely nobody thought to check Azkaban prison. An hour later would prove that none of the aforementioned places were under attack or had been attacked; as the Order members returned to their homes or Hogwarts sleeping quarters they all thought it had been a very sick prank and would not find out about the real targets until they read the _Daily_ _Prophet_ the next morning.

None of them saw the grey eyed, blonde haired teen watching them from the shadows as they left to check the other loctions.

_Meanwhile at Azkaban _

Auror and former Order of the Phoenix member, Kingsley Shacklebolt was currently stood on the island surrounding the prison Azkaban under a Disillusionment Charm as were the rest of the Aurors and Hit-wizards who were waiting at the prison for the arrival of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters; the Dementors had been locked inside the prison building itself. He was at that moment quite nervous of the impending battle to come; sure he had fought against various Dark witches and Wizards but here he stood and in less than five minutes he was going to willing enter a duel with the most skilled and powerful Dark Lord in the last four hundred years, so yes he was nervous.

As he waited he thought over everything he had learned in his Auror training and everything since then and how best to use them in the coming duel. He was glad that he would not be the only one to face off against the Dark Lord tonight; no he would be joined by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Emmeline Vance, hit-wizard Bradley Davis (father of Tracy) and surprisingly Arthur Weasley. He was not surprised that Arthur was going to be in the battle but he was surprised that Arthur had _volunteered_ to duel against Lord Voldemort; who in their right mind **volunteered** themselves for that.

He was thankful for the small mercies of life; such as everyone participating in the battle to come had been provided with dragon-hide vests and robes that had every protection charm suitable on them making them all that bit more protected and giving them all a little edge over the Death Eaters.

Kingsley was broken out of his thoughts as he felt the wards that surrounded the island fall and seconds later the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters Apparated onto the Island. Kingsley took a deep silent breathe as he readied himself for the fight.

"Spread out and surround the building before approaching." Voldemort shouted in his coldest voice that promised pain and death if his orders were not followed. He then turned towards the prison; he had only taken two steps before he saw a small army of Aurors appear seemingly out of thin air.

"It's a trap my lord." Shouted Bellatrix Lestrange as she and the rest of the Death Eaters prepared for battle.

"Thank you captain obvious." Snapped Voldemort as he glared hatefully at the Aurors in front of him; he looked around sizing up both sides in the battle to come and he realized that both sides were pretty much evenly matched, so he gave the order to his Death Eaters.

"**KILL THEM ALL**." And with that hate filled roar the battle of Azkaban was on as the Aurors and Death Eaters charged one another, clashing seconds later with spells flying left, right and centre. Very quickly the night air was filled with the shouts and flashes of spells.

Voldemort quickly found himself in a 5-on-1 duel. And even though the odds were statistically against him, he was easily able to keep up with his five opponents. There was a reason why he was the most skilled Dark Lord in the last four hundred years after all.

"_Confringo." "Expulso." "Expelliarmus." "Sectumsempra."_ Alastor Moody fired his spells as fast as he could at the Dark Lord in the small hope off catching him with one. However, Voldemort slashed his wand at all the incoming spells even those from his other four opponents sending the spells flying over the heads of the Aurors and Death Eaters and smashing into the side of the prison building.

"_Stupefy_." Arthur Weasley could not believe it when his stunning spell connected with the left side of Voldemort's head; however he was more shocked when the only thing Voldemort did was turned to look at him with a scowl instead of dropping to the floor stunned as normally happens.

"_Crucio_." Voldemort hissed after sending his other four opponents their spells back at them. Arthur Weasley dropped to the ground screaming in pain as his body spasmed in pain, thankfully the curse was not held very long as Voldemort turned his attention back to the other four.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Bradley Davis came within inches of losing his life but luckily he had misplaced his foot when he went to dodge the curse and he slipped the right way; that he slipped to the opposite way that the green death was heading, though a Death Eater behind him was not so lucky and took the curse full in the back.

Once more Voldemort slashed his wand at the incoming spells sending them back at there casters before he snapped off another spell. "_Avada Kedavra_." This time his death curse did not miss as it slammed into the face of Emmeline Vance sending her flying backwards, dead before her body even began to fly backwards.

"_Sectumsempra_." Arthur Weasley was dropped screaming back to the floor as Voldemort's dark cutting curse opened a deep gash on his left thigh.

Meanwhile twenty yards away head of the DMLE Amelia Bones was in a fast paced duel against Antonin Dolohov one of Voldemort's top Death Eater duelist and inner circle member.

"_Avis_." "_Oppugno_." Amelia quickly conjured a flock of ravens to intercept Dolohovs's killing curse. "_Diffindo_." Her cutting curse caught the Death Eater on his left hand causing him to grunt in pain.

"_Expulso_." Dolohov shot a blasting charm at his opponent hoping to end the duel quickly.

"_Protego_." "_Reducto_." Amelia shielded against his blasting curse before sending back one of her own which Dolohov shielded against. For the next three minutes or so the two enemies traded spells back and forth at an increasing pace both showing just why they were considered one of the best for their side in the war. As the duel continued both duelers were each sporting cuts and bruises.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Once more Dolohov was pissed to see his killing curse miss his target as Amelia dodged the green death curse.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_." "_Expelliarmus_." "_Incarcerous_." "_Stupefy_." At last Amelia was able to hit her opponent with a brilliant bit of spell-chaining. Dolohov found himself petrified before his wand was ripped out of his hand, this was followed up seconds late by thick chains wrapping around his body before the stunning spell smashed into him and he knew no more.

On the other side of the island Nymphadora Tonks found herself dueling against a short little fat man with a silver hand as she shielded against the mans blasting hex she suddenly remembered just who she was battling. Peter Pettigrew, the Potters betrayer and her favorite cousins' framer; and suddenly she began fighting twice as hard.

Peter Pettigrew wished he was anywhere else in the world at that moment as he battled against the Auror with pink spiky hair, which he was hard pressed to defend against. But no, his Lord had insisted that he come here tonight to prove his usefulness. He screamed in pain as the pink haired Auror hit him with the dark cutting curse that Snape invented separating his mental hand from the wrist. He considered fleeing but he knew the Dark Lord would kill him if he did.

"Sectumsempra." Once again Tonks used the dark cutting curse against Pettigrew, this time hitting him in the stomach dropping the fat man to his knees and spilling his blood all over the ground.

"P-please –h-have M-mercy." Peter begged as he threw his wand away; he would rather be captured than have to suffer any more pain at the hands of the vicious woman in front of him.

"Mercy! After what you did to Harry and Sirius?" Tonks growled at him over the shouts of battle.

"I'm s-sorry." Peter sobbed pathetically.

"Not yet your not but you will be." Tonks growled as she took aim at him taking pleasure as she saw him flinch violently. "_Stupefy_." As Peter dropped to the floor unconscious, she knew she had taken it easy on him as she could have easily killed him but she wanted him to stand trail for his crimes and _finally_ clear Sirius's name even if it was too late for him to enjoy been free. She walked over to his fallen body and placed a Portkey on his cheat before activating it and watching as he was transported to the ministry hospital wing; she did not want him to bleed to death which would very likely happen if she had sent him to the holding cell.

For over half an hour Aurors and Death Eaters did battle either side giving an edge as they traded spells. Voldemort was hard pressed to combat Kingsley, Davis and Moody as they unleashed all they had at him including the Dark-Arts from Moody and Davis. Amelia was able to take out four more Death Eaters before she was caught in the face by a stray stunning spell and she dropped unconscious to the floor, luckily the remaining Death Eaters assumed she was dead not just stunned.

Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour cut down six Death Eaters including Rabastan Lestrange before he was struck in the face by a _killing_ curse from Voldemort who had just missed Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Bellatrix Lestrange killed six Aurors including John Dawlish before accidentally killing fellow Death Eater Avery with a _Sectumsempra_ to the neck.

Voldemort unleashed a blast of pure magic at his opponents knocking them off their feet before he raised his wand to his throat.

"**RETREAT**." He roared over the sounds of battle. Over the last half an hour he had seen some of his best Death Eaters be cut down and he was ordering the retreat before he lost even more of his best. And just like that the battle at Azkaban was over as quickly as it had started as the Dark Lord and his remaining Death Eaters Apparated out.

"Help our injured and secure any Death Eaters." Kingsley shouted at the Aurors after he had got back to his feet before he turned and helped Alastor and Bradley back to their feet. He could not believe that they had succeeded in driving the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters back. Sure they had lost a lot of good men and women but they had defiantly won this battle.

End of chapter

_I'll end the chapter here as this was just meant for the battle at Azkaban. I hope the battle was realistic enough. The next chapter will be the aftermath of the two battles; both at Azkaban and the Greengrass family home. _

_Please review! _


	6. Aftermath

_AN: and now we get too see __Voldemort's and a few others reactions after the two battles; also I'm going too try and make Voldemort seem more human if I can, read on to find out how I hope to achieve this. And I also thank you all for the reviews!_

**Aftermath**

_Voldemort's hideout__, day after Azkaban_

The Dark Lord Voldemort was absolutely apoplectic with rage; not only had the Ministry known about his plan too attack Azkaban prison and had laid a trap for him to walk into. But Harry Potter was back after six months, and what was more the little bastard had interfered in the attack on the Greengrass family, taking out eighteen off his Death Eaters and capturing four of them whilst saving the entire Greengrass family. Overall, in one night he had lost four of his inner circle Death Eaters and twenty seven outer circle Death Eaters. As his rage reached new heights he stormed across his throne room intent on taking his anger out on a Muggle village or two. However, he only got halfway across the room before he stopped in his tracks as the rational part of his brilliant mind made itself heard.

"_There's a traitor in my ranks."_ That one thought brought Lord Voldemort to a stop and his racing mind to a standstill. _"There is a traitor and he or she could be waiting for me to leave in a rage too spring another trap, this time to catch me on my own too seriously wound me or cause my body to die again." _He knew he could not be killed permanently what with his Horcruxes, but if he was hit with one or more killing curses, his soul could be cast from his body again and then he would have to spend time as a disembodied spirit until he was able to gain yet _another_ new body.

Voldemort turned back around and walked over too his huge dark wood table and slipped into the only other chair in the room. As he was thinking over just who the traitor in his ranks was, his first thought was Snape.

"But no, if it was Snape then Dumbledore would have been at Azkaban last night." He muttered aloud to himself. "But it won't hurt to have Severus swear an Oath that he told know one off the attacks." As he continued to think about Snape and Dumbledore, he remembered young Draco reporting to him that morning that Dumbledore and his little Order had fallen for the Dark Mark's over Hogsmeade diversion.

"About the only fucking thing too go right last night." He spat with venom as he continued to ponder over the identity of the traitor and then the most simplest and easiest way to find out the identity popped into his mind.

"Have all the Death Eaters swear an oath that they didn't sell me out." He spoke aloud slowly as an evil smile spread across his lipless mouth. If say Bellatrix and Snape swore the Oath and lived but Rookwood swore the Oath and died then he had found his traitor.

"Then again more than one Death Eater could have sold me out so I'll make everyone of them swear the Oath." He mused aloud, after-all he did not get to where he was today by trusting people completely or by being lazy, therefore **every** Death Eater would swear the Oath that they did not sell him out last night. With that decided he turned to another problem he now found himself with; informing his Death Eaters about an attack before they happened. Yet again the answer too that was simple.

"Only I will plan or know off an attack until half an hour before the attack was taking place." He spoke aloud with an evil grin knowing that that would greatly reduce the chances off anybody selling him out or the Aurors and the Ministry finding out until a least halfway through the attack by which time it would be too late for them to do much more than damage control.

After that he turned too his last and final problem off the day: Harry Potter. For months he had been sure that the brat had fled in fear off him and his power. But no it seemed that the brat had gotten himself some training in dueling. How else would he have been able to take out eighteen of his Death Eaters on his own? _(The Daily Prophet had not stated how Harry had taken out the DE's just that he had. Nor did they report how the Greengrass's had helped take out eight.)_

"Severus was obviously wrong when he told me that Potter was a mediocre at best student." He spoke aloud once more; because no matter if twenty off his Death Eaters had been new recruits, it should have been impossible for one sixteen year old boy to duel them all _and_ live too tell the tale. Not too mention that the Carrow twins had been two of his inner circle Death Eaters who were brilliant duelist together.

"Perhaps the Prophecy was right." He thought too himself as the part of the Prophecy that he knew floated to the front of his mind.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"_

"Perhaps with enough training the boy could really challenge my power and perhaps one day defeat me." He knew that with his Horcruxes that he could come back four more times before he could be defeated permanently. He had used a Horcrux to return to a corporal body. So with splitting his soul six times making his Horcruxes he had split his soul into seven; as seven was the most powerful magical number thus making his soul more powerful. However, what he was not counting on was the fact that Lucius would have planted his first ever Horcrux into the books of the youngest Weasley all just to discredit the Weasley family.

So thanks to Lucius bloody Malfoy he could only return three more times before he was once more mortal. It was out of the question to make more Horcruxes as the book in which had learned the art had cautioned about making more than one, yet he had split his soul into seven pieces and he was not going to risk making more incase something catastrophic happened; like maybe his soul imploding and killing him because he had pushed too far. So what to do about Potter? It was obvious that the boy was growing in both power and skill and would continue to do so as time passes.

"Just like I did when I was his age." Voldemort chuckled to himself; there were a lot of similarities between himself and Potter. For one they had both grown up orphans and hated and beaten by the people who brought them up; he at the orphanage and Potter with his Muggle aunt and Uncle, he only knew that because of all the time he had spent inside the boys mind last year. They were both very powerful and skilled, true enough he was a lot more powerful and skilled than Potter was but the boy seemed to be catching up fast. And they were both very handsome in their youth, well Potter still was since he was only sixteen but the resemblance between him and Potter when he was sixteen was uncanny.

"And neither of us shy away when it comes to killing our enemies." He mused as he poured himself a glass of port and took a sip. As he did this another thought popped into his mind.

"Finally an opponent worthy of my respect." When he had first began his rise too power he had thought that he would come to respect Dumbledore's power and skill but his old Headmaster disappointed him. Instead of using his power and skill too _**truly**_ combat him, the old fool had sacrificed his followers whilst bemoaning all the death and destruction that he, the Dark Lord was causing. But at last a worthy opponent in Harry Potter had risen up to challenge and his power.

"_But anybody can kill a schoolboy and proclaim them selves unbeatable."_ He thought to himself as he took another swig of port. And then a brilliant idea came too him, a way for him to show Potter that he respected him before he killed him.

"I'll wait until the boy has graduated from Hogwarts and then challenge him to a duel to the Death." Voldemort smiled too himself at that thought. If the boy kept up what he was doing then their final duel would be one of epic proportions; a duel that would outshine the Dumbledore/Grindlewald duel. As he was fantasying about himself and Potter having the duel of all duels, he remembered a slight problem with his and Potter's wands. Their wands are brother wands.

"_We can wound but not fatally harm one another."_ With that in mind he stood up and knocked back the rest of his drink before he turned on the spot and disapparated from his throne room reappearing seconds later in Ollivander's wand shop silently. He took a quick look around too make sure there were no customers in the shop and as he did so he noticed that the shop did not seem to have changed since he was last here sixty years or so ago.

"Tom Riddle." Ollivander gasped as he came out from the back from and caught sight of the Dark Lord Voldemort standing in his shop. "Are you here to kill me?" He could not keep himself from asking as he looked into the serpentine-like face that now towered over him compared from the last time he had seen Voldemort as 4'3 ten year old boy.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Voldemort hissed in a voice so cold that the old wandmaker almost passed out with fright. "And that depends are you going to answer my questions truthfully." Voldemort was forcing himself not too curse the old man for using his hated fathers name, however he needed information about his and Potter's wands.

"You have come to ask about yours and Harry Potter's wands." Ollivander stated rather than asked as he walked over to his door and flipped the sign to show closed on the outside; after all he did not want somebody to enter his shop with the Dark Lord stood in the middle of the room talking to him, they may get the wrong idea.

"Yes, we can wound but not fatally harm one another." Voldemort spoke in as normal a voice as he could muster; he needed the old man to talk to him without stuttering at him.

"Yes that is one off the side effects when two people who share the same wand cores such as you and Harry Potter do and then you do battle with each other and you have seen the results of that happening." Ollivander explained relaxing only slightly in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"So tell me Ollivander, how do I overcome those side effects?" Voldemort asked still forcing himself to speak somewhat normally.

"The only way to be able to overcome the effects and do battle with Harry Potter would be for one off the two of you to obtain another wand." Ollivander decided then and there that he would not inform the Dark Lord about the legendary Elder-wand unless he asked about it first; a man as skilled and as powerful as Lord Voldemort should not need the power of the unbeatable wand if he truly destined too defeat Harry Potter and his enemies to rule the Magical world.

"So I your saying I have to spend another hour or so trying out your wands again until I find another that matches with me." Voldemort asked with a glare; he really did not want to have to go through the process of trying out wands again.

"You could do that or you could purchase a custom made wand that will work even better than the 13 ½" yew wand that you purchased from me those many years ago." Ollivander explained quickly so as too satisfy the Dark Lord, he did not wish to be killed because he had caused Voldemort to become impatient with him.

"Can you make custom wand or do I have to go somewhere else?" Voldemort asked as he raised a none existent eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that I am not the most skilled when it comes to wand crafting." Ollivander explained quickly.

"Wand crafting?" Voldemort asked softly; he had been about to curse Ollivander for saying no to him but he was curious about the term wand crafting as he had never heard that term before only wand making.

"Yes wand makers such as my self make wands in bulk to then wait for each wand to choose a witch or wizard." Ollivander began slipping into his teacher voice that he used with all the new eleven year olds as they came to buy their first wands.

"However a wand crafter creates a custom wand for one witch or wizard at a time and only the person who the wand was made for can use it for if anyone else were to pick up a custom wand not their own all the would get is a blank piece of wood that produces no magic, much like a Muggle would if they waived a wand around." Ollivander finished explaining with a smile at the thought off how wand-lore worked in strange ways.

"Interesting, where can I purchase such a wand?" Voldemort asked the old wand maker with a smile but not a the thought of a custom wand but a the thought of walking into a shop and asking for a to be made for him and then paying for it before leaving and allowing the wand crafter to live; "_That will give him or her food for thought_."

"There is a wand crafter at the very end off Knockturn Alley." Ollivander answered as he looked at the smiling Dark Lord which was very disconnecting for him to look at.

"Thank you for your help today Ollivander." With that said he turned on the spot vanishing from the small shop leaving behind a sighing in relief wand maker who then went over to his backroom and poured a glass of aged firewhiskey before knocking it back in one.

An hour and a half later, Voldemort returned to his throne room with a brand new custom wand. It was precisely 13 inches in length and made from jet black ebony wood with a Basilisk's fang wrapped with the heartstrings of a Sphinx before been soaked in the venom of a king cobra for a half hour which was ironic seeing how his own Animagus form was that of a black king cobra reaching at 16 feet in length. The wand was also encrusted with crushed Black Star Sapphire on the inside to amplify the spells power; it was also engraved with runes for protection and durability.

After a light lunch prepared by his personal house-elf he proceeded too his dueling room while calling for his inner circle Death Eaters; he would have them swear the Oath before he began practicing his dueling in preparation for his final duel with Harry Potter in a little over a year and a half away, plenty off time to make sure he was one hundred percent ready

_Hogwarts great hall, two weeks after the battles _

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore was currently sat at the head table in the great hall seething inside as he listened to the students chatter about the return of Harry Potter. It had been two weeks since the two battles had been reported in the Daily Prophet and eight days since the students had returned from the Christmas holidays and yet all they could talk about was the return of Harry Potter from his six month self imposed exile.

It really grated on his nerves to hear the students talking excitedly about the fact that Harry Potter had killed eighteen Death Eaters whilst capturing four others. Did they not understand the travesty Harry had done in taking eighteen lives? That was eighteen people who may have been to be shown the light and the errors of their ways cut down by another angry and powerful wizard who had fallen pray to the seductiveness of the Dark Arts. In his mind it just cemented the idea of him jumping on the winner of the Harry Potter/Tom Riddle duel and killing the winner.

And that was another thing; just how did Potter become so skilled in magic and dueling to be able to take on twenty two Death Eaters and win. Even with the Dark Arts, Potter should not have been able to win that fight on his own and yet the Greengrass family had insisted that only Harry Potter had turned up at their home to fight the attacking Death Eaters. Anyway it didn't matter how he did it because there was no way on this earth that Potter would _ever_ be powerful or skilled enough to beat **him**, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore.

Another thing that had royally pissed him off was the fact Kingsley Shacklebolt had been promoted to head Auror after the death of Rufus Scrimgeour and had Cornelius fucking Fudge not outlawed the Order of the Phoenix and forced Kingsley too quit the Order then he Albus Dumbledore would have had the Aurors at his command right now. But as it was he had lost yet another Order member in Remus Lupin, who had quit his post as DADA professor and Order member so he could go join Potter to help him train even more. He was not worried about the fact that Remus was helping Potter train since he could beat the Werewolf with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back, so Potter would not be much of a threat to him.

But that had left him without a DADA professor yet again. Only one person had applied for the position, Fleur Delacour. He had been reluctant to give her the job but since nobody else had applied and none off his remaining Order members wanted the job so he had had no choice but to give it too the quarter Veela. And next year the youngest Delacour child would be arriving at Hogwarts for her first year in Magical education. _(He did not know it but little Gabrielle had begged her parents to allow her to attend the same school as her hero Harry Potter)_

An hour later Neville Longbottom had gathered the DA members (Minus Ron & Hermione) in the Room of Requirement along with quiet a few others including a small group of Slytherin students. After the last student had entered and closed the door he asked the room to seal the room so that nobody could enter but people could exit the room; that done he stepped onto the mini platform so he could see everyone in the room and they could all see him.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." Neville began in a voice that sounded more confident than he actually felt. "For the last week I have been in correspondence with Harry Potter and he had asked me to take over the leadership if the DA until he returns." As he said this excited whispers broke out amongst the gathered students.

"Did he say when he will be returning?" Colin Creevey asked with excitement over the whispers causing said whispers to stop as everyone turned their attention back too Neville.

"Harry informed me that he will be returning on September 1st for his seventh year as he believes that the final battle between him and Lord Voldemort will happen here at Hogwarts." Neville answered and once again whispers broke out amongst the gathered students once they had finished flinching at Voldemort's name been spoken aloud.

"So he really is the chosen one then?" Lavender Brown asked with no small amount of awe in her voice and eyes.

"I never said that and nor did Harry." Neville began in exasperation. "However Lord Voldemort Stop flinching, will not stop until either Harry or him is dead so Harry is training for the final battle between the two of them." Neville finished patiently as the students nodded their understanding.

"What's with the Slytherin's?" Susan Bones asked with curiosity as she pointed towards the small group of students gathered together off to one side and watching the rest of the students cautiously.

"Harry also informed me that to be able to attend these meetings then everyone has to leave their prejudices at the door or you will be out on your ear, plus Harry trusts the Greengrass sisters not to sell him out." Neville explained and he was glad to see that everyone accepted that but one did not.

"But how can we trust slimy Slytherin's?" Ginny Weasley cried in an agitated as she glared at the Slytherin students who glared right back.

"Well for one Harry saved the lives of me and my family so neither me or Astoria are going to sell him out." Daphne Greengrass hissed at Ginny in the coldest voice she could muster and before Neville could open his mouth.

"And Tracy's father is an Auror so it is unlikely that she is going to join the Dark Lord." Blaise Zabini spoke up as she too glared at the youngest Weasley with her jet black eyes.

"Not too mention that Tracy has had a crush on Potter since she was thirteen." Astoria spoke up with a devilish smile on her face.

"Bitch you promised you would not tell anyone." Tracy shouted at the younger girl while her face burned bright red in embarrassment.

"Aww does the slimy Slytherin have a crush on Harry Potter." Ginny asked sarcastically as she looked at Tracy with no small amount of disgust on her face. "Well guess what Harry's mine and when he returns we will be together and live happily ever after." She finished in a dreamy voice.

"You and Harry won't be together." Spoke up Luna Lovegood in a far away dreamy voice without even looking at Ginny.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Scoffed Ginny as she turned to face the dreamy Ravenclaw.

"The Nargles told me so." Luna said in a far away voice still not even looking at Ginny.

"Whatever you loon." Ginny spat before turning back to face Tracy. "And you slut, can forget about your fantasy at being with Harry because he loves me." The rest of the gathered students gasped at that.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WEASLETTE?" Tracy bellowed as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ginny who whipped out her own wand to point at the Slytherin.

"**ENOUGH**" roared Neville as he whipped out his own wand and summoned the two girl's wands to himself before pocketing them. "We are here to learn how to defend ourselves and our family against the Death Eaters; we are _not_ here fight over who Harry is going to be with when he returns, for all we know he could all ready have a girlfriend who he is in love with." He continued in a hard voice ignoring the two girls asking for their wands back and addressing the entire room.

"Well said Neville me old boy." Seamus Finnigan grinned causing a few other lads to grin at his words while Neville rolled his eyes with a smile.

"But Neville we can't trust Slytherin's there all evil too the core." Ginny cried in bitter voice causing the entire room too roll their eyes in unison. "And that's another thing why aren't Ron and Hermione here?"

"Are you mad why would we want those two traitors here for? Dennis Creevey asked in an affronted voice as he looked at Ginny with a look of shock on his face as he could not believe that she even needed to ask that question.

"Yes, but it was Hermione's idea to start this whole group up and she convinced Harry to train us all in the first place." Ginny replied passionately.

"But that was before she and Ronald sold out our leader." Hannah Abbott spoke up in a voice as though she was talking to a five year old with a fake smile on her face.

"Exactly what's to say dumb and dumber won't sell out the rest of us?" Ernie Macmillan causing the room to laugh aloud as his voice quiet clearly said that he was taking the piss out of the two sell outs.

"I don't care what you all think; Ron and Hermione did _not_ sell Harry out and should be here." Ginny replied with passion as she glared at Ernie who just grinned lazily back at her.

"We're getting nowhere with all your bloody bitching." Neville said too Ginny with frustration clear in his voice.

"I'm not bitching I'm telling the truth how it is." Ginny replied hotly.

"Can I ask four questions that will help us solve these Problems?" Daphne asked Neville with a small sigh.

"By all means be my guest." Neville told the girl hoping she would be able too solve the Ginny Weasley problem.

"Ok first Weaselette, are you will to learn and train without your brother and Granger?" Daphne asked in deadpanned voice as she turned her attention to the redhead.

"No." Ginny spat at the Slytherin with venom in her voice.

"And are you will to train alongside us Slytherin's?" Daphne asked ignoring the girls' tone of voice.

"No." Ginny spat in the same voice too which Daphne nodded her head before turning too the rest of the student's.

"Are the rest of you willing to train without Weasel-b and Granger and with us Slytherin's?" She asked the Students.

"Yes." The gathered Students replied in unison; Daphne smiled at them before turning back to Ginny who was scowling at the rest of the students.

"You know what you need to do now don't you?" Daphne asked the redhead with a fake smile.

"No but I'm sure your about to tell me." Ginny spat at Daphne with the hardest glare she could muster.

"Well it's simple, you need too…"

"Fuck off." Astoria spoke over her older sister causing the gathered students to laugh while she waved at the redhead sarcastically.

"Fine." Ginny huffed as she turned too leave. "Wait till Dumbledore finds out." She tried to mutter quietly, however everyone heard her.

"Oi numb-nuts you forgot your wand." Called Blaise Zabini as she retrieved said wand and walked over towards the redhead and handing it over while slyly slipping her own wand into her hand.

"Thanks hussy." Ginny hissed before turning to leave once more.

"Oh one more thing before you leave." Blaise called out sweetly with a devilish smile on her beautiful face.

"What?" Spat Ginny as she turned back towards the Slytherin.

"_Obliviate_." Blaise incanted quickly as she pointed her wand at the redhead. "when you leave this room you will forget about everything that happened since you arrived, you will not remember about been informed about any meetings or even if any meetings or gatherings have happened since you started your fifth year that you know about, you have spent the last half an hour or so wandering around the seventh floor daydreaming about Draco Malfoy."

The gathered students watched in shock and awe as Blaise used a memory charm on the youngest Weasley before the girl left the room and Blaise turned to the room with a bright smile on her face.

"What, we don't want her informing Dumbledore or Dumb and Dumber about the meetings do we? Blaise asked the room brightly.

"You Slytherin's can be scary when you wanted to be." Dean Thomas with a small smile on his face who felt as though he had dodged a bullet when he broke up with the youngest Weasley two months ago.

"That's our job." Grinned Astoria while the rest of the group snorted at her words.

"Well now that that is sorted those off you who are willing to train must sign this contract before you can partake." Neville informed the group as he held up a sheet of parchment that all ready had writing on it.

Soon everyone had read and signed the contract that basically said that whoever signed the contract could not join Lord Voldemort or betray anyone in the group otherwise they would loose their magic; surprisingly it had been the Slytherin's led by Tracy Davis who had signed the contract first after Neville who had signed it before he entered the room. Once the contract was signed they changed the name of the group from Dumbledore's Army too Potter's legion. After that Neville gave them each a book on the Mind defense Occlumency after copying the book that Harry had sent him so that everyone would be able to learn the art and be able to better protect the secrecy of the group from people like Snape and Dumbledore. After that he dismissed the group informing them that the next meeting would be in a week at the same time so they could all practice Occlumency and he also informed them that beginning after the next meeting they would meet every night for two hours to practice dueling and learn new spells.

End of chapter

_AN: I'll end the chapter here as it seems as good a place as any to end. So how did I do with Voldemort's reaction? Was it believable? What about Dumbledore? Or Ginny's actions and words? And the rest of the Student meeting how was that?_

_Please Review! _


	7. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew

_AN: I thank you all once more for all the reviews! I've had a few people asking me if Harry will be getting a custom made wand. Well to answer that; Harry already __**has**__ a custom wand, he got it in the second chapter. Oh I own nothing except any OC's I may create. And yes I know that in canon Dumbledore did not become Headmaster until Voldemort left Hogwarts but for my story he became Headmaster in Voldemort's/Riddle's sixth year._

**Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew**

Remus John Lupin, marauder, Werewolf and all around good guy was currently sitting nervously in a coffee shop located in the middle of the Yorkshire dales. He was awaiting the arrival of his best friend's son, Harry Potter. The reason for his nervousness was simple really as the last time he had seen Harry had been the night of Sirius's death when the lad had been duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry Atrium nearly seven months ago. He had been writing to Harry for the last two weeks explaining that he had left Harry alone so they could both grieve for Sirius in peace, but that he had hoped that Harry would have written to him if he had needed anything. It had taken two weeks of exchanging letters with Harry to convince him that he was not working under Dumbledore's orders to lure him into a trap to be captured. The last missive he had received from Harry two days ago still sent chills down his spine every time he thought about it.

_Moony,_

_This letter is a Portkey and will take you to an alleyway in the Yorkshire dales behind a Muggle coffee shop. The Portkey will activate in two days at 1pm. If you are doing this to lure me into a trap then you will die by my hand, simple as._

_Prongs Jr. _

As Remus took a drink of his tea he felt the tip of a wand be pressed into his cheek causing him to freeze with fear, he had not heard anyone approach and as a Werewolf with super sensitive hearing it was very had for him to be snuck upon; because of the wand pressing into his cheek he did not even think about silencing charms on footwear.

"Slowly put the cup back on the table and place both hands where I can see them, do not try anything stupid because even as a Werewolf you are not that fast." A cold voice hissed from above him. As Remus slowly placed the cup back on the table he could see a lean figure standing next to his table out of the corner of his eye; after placing the cup down he put his hands on the table palms up to show that he was unarmed.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited Remus Lupin's office at Hogwarts?" Remus relaxed slightly as he realised that the figure next to him was in fact Harry Potter and that he was being cautious about his safety. "_Mad-Eye would be so proud_." He thought with a mental laugh.

"It was a grindylow in a tank" Remus answered without hesitation before he asked Harry a security question just to be 100% sure. "What is Voldemort's real and full name." he knew not many people would know the answer to that, nor would anyone who was trying to impersonate Harry know to ask the answer to that question, he himself only knew because Harry had told him and Sirius all about his adventures at Hogwarts; including the fact that Lord Voldemort was in fact a half-blood whose mother was a squib descendent of Salazar Slytherin and his father was a Muggle.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle named after his father Tom Riddle Sr. and his grandfather Marvolo Gaunt." Harry answered as he waived his wand over Remus discreetly so the Muggle's would not notice.

"What was that?" Remus asked as he felt a wave of magic wash over him.

"That was a charm to cancel any tracking or listening charms and to disable any Portkey's." Harry replied as he took a seat across from his old teacher. "So you quit the Order because Dumbledore called me a rising Dark Lord after I took out those Death Eaters at the Greengrass home." He grinned at the look of surprise washing over Lupin's face.

"How the hell did you know that?" Remus had not mentioned that in any of the letters he had written Harry in the past fortnight he had just informed Harry that he had lost all faith in the Headmaster.

"I have my ways; I also know that Hagrid refused to believe that point blank and that Weasley and Granger ate it up as though the words were their last meal on earth." Harry spoke with a slight air of mystery and smirk on his face, not a Draco Malfoy arrogant smirk but a smirk of a Marauder as he/she was thinking of a brilliant prank that just _had_ to be played, he cold not wait to see Remus' face when he found out just how Harry had been spying on Order meetings or rather who had been spying for him.

"Wow you are good however you do that." Remus muttered he knew Harry was not reading his mind because he was a Werewolf and he had natural mind shields, plus the wolf side of him would rip any mind probe apart.

"Thanks, so what can I do you for Moony?" Harry asked as he took a swig of his coffee.

"I want to help you train in dueling and taking out Death Eaters." Remus answered as he looked over the changes in Harry from his broad chest to the tattoo's that covered his exposed arms. (_Tattoo-sleeves)_

"Stop eying me up your not my type." Harry said jokingly causing Remus to give him a mock glare. "So you want to help my training in dueling, you do know that the Minister sent me two Auror standard training dummies for that purpose." The dummies could be set to beginner level dueling all the way up to Hit-wizard level dueling and you had three difficultly levels between beginner and Auror and two more levels between Auror and Hit-wizard level, so someone learning to duel could begin at the first level and make their way up in their own time. Harry himself had just begun dueling one of the dummies at level three, the level before the Auror level, which is not bad for a self taught sixteen year old duelist.

"No I didn't know that but I know now, even so there is nothing better than practicing your dueling against an opponent who can think for themselves." Remus replied before taking a swig of his drink.

"Yes I suppose you're correct about that." Harry mused thoughtfully. "Plus if I can defeat you and two Auror training dummies set to the highest training level before I make my return to Hogwarts then I will be ready to ask dueling master Professor Flitwick for help with my dueling." He and Remus smiled at this, he had half expected Harry not to ever return to the castle but he was happy enough not to question him on his decision just yet, after all there was no need to spoil a conversation that was going well so far.

"Yes and when you can beat Filius in a duel then you can start dueling against me and the Professor at the same time and when you can beat us both in a duel then you will have a much better chance at defeating Voldemort." Remus was getting excited at the thought of training Harry as he would feel like he was _finally_ doing something to defeat Voldemort unlike he did whilst following Dumbledore's orders. Who only wanted to stakeout the Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters but not really do anything to stop them; And now the Headmaster was starting to bemoan how evil Voldemort and how Harry was becoming "evil" with taking out so many Death Eater's at the Greengrass family home.

"Yes and fighting the Death Eaters along the way to the final duel between me and Tom will also give me experience." Harry spoke with excitement in his voice at the thought that maybe just maybe he would be ready to fight Voldemort when the time came; and then Remus asked the million galleon question.

"Why, why do you have to be the one who kills Voldemort?" Remus asked with sadness in his voice and eyes as he looks at Harry across the table. "I mean I know he killed your mother and father but he's killed hundreds of people yet you keep taking about the final duel between you and Voldemort almost as if it is fated to happen, why?"

Harry was confused at first but it made sense the more Remus asked. He truly did not know why it had to be him who destroyed the Dark Lord. He realized that Dumbledore still had not shared the Prophecy with what remained of the Order of the Phoenix or even that one existed at all. Coming to a decision, he quickly threw up the strongest silencing spell he knew before addressing Remus' question.

"A year before I was born a Prophecy was made that basically told of one who would be born at the end of the 7th month and would have the power to destroy the Dark Lord." Harry began with a heavy sigh as he looked down at the table. "This Prophecy could have referred to two babies born at the end of July, yet Voldemort choose me and now it is up to me to destroy him or he destroys me and the Wizarding and Muggle worlds will be his for the taking." He looked back up from the table to see Remus looking at him with sadness all but pouring off of him as he thought over everything that he had been told and then suddenly his eyes became hard as steel.

"The war started in 69, nearly a decade before you were even born." Remus began with a hard edge to his voice. "Dumbledore could have taken Voldemort out before all the death and destruction began if he had truly wanted too, he could have stopped the war from even happening." You could almost see Remus frothing at the mouth as he thought about all the death's that Dumbledore could have prevented by just challenging Voldemort.

"He could have stopped him in the 1940's when Tom Riddle began his rise as a Dark Lord." Harry stated with bitterness in his voice.

"How do you mean Harry?" Remus asked as he finished off the last of his drink.

"I've recently learned that in the 1940's, in his sixth year at Hogwarts Tom Riddle created the most evil and foul piece of magic known to wizard-kind yet Dumbledore did nothing more then keep a closer eye on young Riddle for his remaining Hogwarts life." Harry explained with disgust oozing from his voice.

"What did he do?" For some reason or other, Remus found himself whispering as he asked this even though there was a silencing charm around their table.

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Harry asked; apart of him wanted Remus to say yes just so he would not have to explain what one was, yet an even bigger part of him hoped that Remus did not know, not because he did not trust Remus not to create one but who really wants to know just what a Horcrux is and what it does.; he hated the fact that he not only knew what one was but thanks to Voldemort he knew how to create one, right down to the final spell to create his own should he ever want too, not that he ever would want to create one.

"No sorry I've never even heard that word before let alone what one is." Remus was surprised that Harry seemed to sigh half in relief and half in sorrow; if he did not know better he would say that Harry was glad that he did not know what a Horcrux is but he was sorrowful that he would have to explain what one is to him.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating a single Horcrux allows one to gain the ability to resurrect them-selves if their body is destroyed; however creating multiple Horcruxes allows them to gain near immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them." Harry had been once again looking down at the table as he quietly explained a Horcrux to Remus; as he looked up he saw that Remus had gone as white as a sheet.

"That's how he was able to come back then, Voldemort created a Horcrux." Remus asked in a whisper as his brain continued to process what Harry had told him.

"HA, no the bastard was not satisfied with just_ one_ Horcrux." Harry spat in hate filled voice as he looked out the café window with fire in his eyes.

"More than one, how many did he make?" Remus was appalled at the thought of Voldemort creating one of those monstrosities but he was completely horrified at the thought of more than one Horcrux.

"Voldemort created _six_ Horcruxes therefore splitting his soul into seven pieces as seven is a very powerful magical number." Harry was glaring at the passing cars outside the café as though it was their fault that Voldemort had created so many Horcruxes.

"SIX that fucking sick bastard." Remus growled in anger at the thought of how evil Lord Voldemort truly was. "And he created one in school you say, so Dumbledore knows that he at the least created one." Remus was holding out a little hope that the Headmaster was actually fighting the war; maybe he was searching for the Horcruxes and that was why it seemed like he was not taking much action against Voldemort.

"Oh he knew about the first one alright, there is no way that he did not know when something so evil was created inside the castle." Harry began bitterly as he turned back to face Remus.

"Even if he did not know, the wards would have alerted him to the creation of such foul and evil magic inside the wards and yet he did nothing to stop Riddle or even destroy the Horcrux, he just sat back hoping he could "redeem" Riddle and lead him back to the "light side" HA, if you ask me Riddle was _never_ light, that bastard was **born** Evil."

"Are you sure that Dumbledore knew the Horcrux was created?" Remus did not doubt Harry but he wanted to be 100% sure, after all Dumbledore had done so much for him in allowing him to attend Hogwarts even though he was a Werewolf.

"The chances of him not knowing are slim to fucking none and even if, and this is a big if, he did not know about it when it was created he certainly knew about it when I handed it to him in my second year after I destroyed it." Harry explained with hard conviction in his voice.

"I think you're right in the fact that he must have known, I mean the wards alerted him to the fact that Draco Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark before he entered Hogwarts for his sixth year." Remus finally admitted to himself that Dumbledore must have known all along about the Horcrux and yet he did nothing to stop Riddle before he became a problem. The two of them fell into a thoughtful silence for a few moments before Remus spoke up again.

"If he truly knew about what Riddle had done and what he was on his way to becoming then that means he had nearly forty years to stop him before the Prophecy was made." Remus stated in a hard voice as he turned to glare out the window.

"Dumbledore could have whooped Riddle all over that castle when he created his first Horcrux, he could have prevented the whole of the first Wizarding war and all the death and destruction that came with it but he was too concerned with redeeming someone who was unredeemable from the moment he was born or if not then when he created that Horcrux." Harry was pissed at all the families who had been wiped out or ripped apart until only a few members remained that could have been saved had Dumbledore just acted against Riddle before he rose to power; the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts and countless others that had been slaughtered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and that was not even including the Muggle families that had been ripped apart also.

"Yes Dumbledore will have a lot to answer for when the time comes or when he goes on to the next great adventure." Remus began softly as he turned to look at Harry once more. "But right now we have to worry about destroying those remaining Horcruxes and getting you as ready as you can be to face Voldemort when the time comes." You could see that Remus was determined to see that Harry would ready if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Yes, I agree with you there let us just hope that he does not try to take me out just yet otherwise me and the rest of the Wizarding world will be _fucked_." Harry said as he and Remus stood up to leave the café, Harry left some money on the table to pay for their drinks before they both took their leave and Harry Apparated them to his hideout from the alley behind the café.

_Ministry of magic courtroom ten, one week later _

"Bring in the defendant." Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge shouted seconds after the last of the Death Eater trials from the battle at Azkaban and the Greengrass manor started.

All the other Death Eaters who had been caught at Azkaban or the four who the Greengrass sisters had caught (Not that anyone else but the five who were there knew who caught the Death Eaters) at their family home had already been tried and found guilty of multiple crimes, including been a marked Death Eater and murder amongst many other crimes. After every Death Eater had had his or her day in court and had been found guilty, then most of them had been sentenced to death through the archway in the death chamber in the DOM. Of course Dumbledore as the head of the Wizengamot had tried to have the Death Eaters sent to Azkaban rather than be sent through the veil; however, the Wizengamot had ruled that Azkaban was unsafe to guard them since Voldemort would just try to break them out again, forcing another battle and more death to take place there when it could be prevented. So those who had been found guilty of more than five murders had been sentenced to death and those who had not been sent through the veil had had their magic bound before been sent to a prison in an undisclosed location until after Voldemort was dealt with then they would be moved to Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy had had the "_honor"_ of being the first Death Eater to be sent through the veil.

The Wizengamot members and some of the public gasped as they watched Peter Pettigrew be led into the courtroom with chains on his wrists and ankles, surrounded by four Aurors who had their wands trained on him making him look a lot more dangerous than he really was. Pettigrew was led over to the chair in the middle of the Wizengamot members and the public, as he sat down chains sprang up around him to keep him bound to the chair.

"Peter Alan Pettigrew, you are charged with the aiding and abetting in the murders of James and Lily Potter, how do you plead?" Fudge began after standing from his seat. The public did not take long to figure out exactly what Pettigrew was been accused off and they began muttering amongst them-selves.

"N-not G-guilty." Peter stuttered from his seat, more mutterings from the public.

"Duly noted, you are charged with the murder of twelve Muggle's, how do you plead?" Fudge asked causing an increase in the mutterings.

"N-not guilty." Pettigrew answered hoping that maybe just maybe he could somehow get out of these charges.

"Duly noted, you are charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory, how do you plead?" Fudge asked next ignoring the mutterings from the public.

"Not guilty." Pettigrew answered sounding more confident than he really felt.

"Also noted, you are charged with bringing the Dark Lord known as V-Voldemort back to full power, how do you plead?" At this the Public began shouting at Pettigrew calling him very crude names until Fudge banged his gravel and called for order in the court.

"Not guilty." And with that answer Pettigrew all but denounced Voldemort so he knew that if he somehow walked free today then he would have to do another vanishing act if he hoped to live as he knew that Voldemort would order his death after denouncing him to the public.

"Noted, and finally you are charged with been a member of an illegal group known as the Death Eaters, how do you plead?" Fudge had left this one until last as he had wanted to get the major charges read out first.

"Not Guilty." Pettigrew answered. For the next hour Peter's lawyer tried his hardest to convince the Wizengamot that he was innocent of the crimes that he had been accused of. However Fudge grew tired of the back and forth with the questions and debating so he called for Veritaserum to be administered to Pettigrew so they could find out once and for all if he was guilty or not. After the serum had been administered and proven to be working correctly, Fudge began the questioning again.

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Fudge asked into the now silent courtroom.

"Yes."

"Did you betray them to V-Voldemort leading to their deaths?"

"Yes."

"Did you murder the twelve Muggle's that Sirius Black was originally accused of?"

"Yes."

"Did you murder Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring V-Voldemort back to full power?"

"Yes."

"And finally are you a willing Death Eater?"

"Yes." And with that last answer the public in the courtroom exploded into shouts at Peter, even the Aurors looked like they wanted to murder Peter where he sat. After restoring order, Fudge turned to the members of the Wizengamot.

"You have all heard his testimony under the influence of the truth serum, Veritaserum; I ask that you all adjourn to debate whether or not Mr. Pettigrew is guilty or not." Fudge and the rest of the people in the courtroom stood as the members of the Wizengamot filed out of the room before they all began talking amongst them-selves; nobody doubted that Peter would be found guilty not after the questioning under Veritaserum. Half an hour later the members of the Wizengamot were ready to reenter the courtroom.

"ALL RISE." Fudge shouted over the talking in the room after seeing Dumbledore at the door the members of the Wizengamot had left though and giving the signal that they were ready to come back in. Everyone who was sat down quickly got to their feet as they all wanted to know the verdict.

"Be seated." Fudge called after the Wizengamot members had reentered and taken their seats, he then turned to look at Dumbledore. "Chief Warlock, have you and the members of the Wizengamot reached a verdict?" Everyone in the room seemed to become extra still as they awaited Dumbledore's response.

"We have Minister." Dumbledore replied with sorrow in his voice, he knew what would happen to Pettigrew when he gave his next answer.

"How do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?" As Fudge asked this everyone in the courtroom seemed to lean forward slightly. Dumbledore though seemed to hesitate for just a second.

"We, the Wizengamot find the defendant, Peter Alan Pettigrew, guilty of all charges." As Dumbledore finished giving the verdict the public in the gallery erupted in cheers and clapping as the Aurors in the room all smiled. Wormtail just sat in the chair numb with shock; he knew he would be found guilty after the questions under the serum but to hear it spoken aloud was another matter all together.

"Peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty of more than five murders and a number of other charges." Fudge began after getting the public settled down again. "You are hereby sentenced to death though the veil in the death chamber in the DOM, Court dismissed." And with that Fudge banged his gravel sealing the sentence and Wormtail's fate.

"Aurors take Mr. Pettigrew to the Death Chamber." Fudge ordered before he and the rest of the Wizengamot began filing out of the courtroom most of the public also left the courtroom but a premature graying light brown haired wizard with amber eyes watched Peter be dragged away before he too left after Wormtail was out of sight.

As he was dragged into the Death chamber Peter was still numb with shock and horror that he had been sentenced to death; he did not even notice the tall lone figure standing beside the veil or that the Aurors were dragging him over to the lone figure. He was brought out of his shock as he felt the chains around his wrists and ankles been removed and as he looked up he saw that the four Aurors that had dragged him in here were leaving without throwing him through the veil. Did they decide to show him mercy?

"Hello Peter." The voice gave him a start as he had not known anyone else was in the room with him; looking towards the sound of the voice he found a tall lean hooded figure standing five feet in front of him to his left.

"W-who A-are Y-you?" Peter asked in a fearful stutter as he looked wearily at the lone hooded figure.

"Surely you remember me after I showed you mercy and allowed you to live when we first met." The hooded figure said before removing the hood from his head to reveal jet-black messy hair and bright emerald eyes.

"H-H-Harry?" Peter asked in disbelief as he wondered what in the name of Merlin, Harry Potter was doing standing in front of him in the heart of the Ministry as he was about to be sent to his death.

"Surly you did not think I would just allow the Ministry to kill you, did you?" Harry asked Peter in the gentlest tone of voice possible as he smiled warmly at the rat-like man in front of him.

"Y-you've c-come t-too s-save –m-me." Peter stuttered in shock, here it seemed that even after he had brought Harry's worst enemy back to full strength he was still willing to show him mercy. "Th-thank y-you H-Harry." Wormtail never saw the wand slip into Harry's hand.

"Ah, no need to thank me Peter; after all I only saved you from the Ministry Auror's." Harry began in a gentle tone of voice that soon changed. "However I did not say shit about saving you from **me**." His voice went from warm and gentle to hard and cold in the space of a second.

"W-W-What." Peter gasped in confusion as Harry's words registered in his mind and he noticed the wand pointed at him.

"Did you think I was going to let the Ministry take away from me what is by all rights truly mine?" Harry asked in a voice so cold the Dark Lord would have been proud.

"B-B-but…"

"Did you think I would give you a third chance after you blew your second chance when I allowed you the chance to live and redeem yourself to my parents and Sirius?" As Harry spoke an emerald green aura flared around him as he glared at the rat faced man before him.

"P-Please H-Harry H-have M-mercy." Pettigrew begged with tears spilling from his eyes.

"I showed you mercy once but not again." Harry hissed at Wormtail.

"P-please H-Harry."

"Goodbye Peter, _Avada Kedavra_." Harry spat; he watched as the sickly green jet of light flew from his Black Walnut wand and raced across the five feet between him and Wormtail, as the _killing_ curse struck Peter in the chest, the Animagus was briefly eloped in a sickly green light before his body crumbled to the floor unmoving.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Harry levitated the body into the air before he guided it towards the archway, once the body was right in front of the archways veil he banished the body straight through the torn black cloth causing the veil to move around a bit but seconds later it settled down as though nothing had happened.

"_Activate_." And with that Harry was pulled from the Ministry of Magic via his Portkey and he was gone leaving behind no evidence that he had even been there, his custom wand that he had used was not registered with the Ministry so even if someone was to figure out that someone other than the DOM worker who was meant to have been there had been in the room they would not be able to prove just who it was. The DOM worker who was meant to be there was at that moment under Harry's _Imperius_ Curse sat at home reading and when the curse was lifted the next day he would have a false memory of sending Peter Pettigrew into the archway before going home as his shift finished.

End of Chapter

_AN; And now we are starting to see the Darker side of Harry James Potter and yes I know some of my history of the Wizarding world is different from the canon universe but I hope it's not to different so as to be unbelievable. How was the meeting with Moony or what about Peter's trial? Next chapter Harry and Remus hunt down their first Horcrux and then the summer arrives, which means that hopefully after the next chapter Harry will be returning to Hogwarts. _

_Please review!_


	8. Into the cave

_AN: once again __I thank you all for the reviews! I own nothing but the plot and any OC's, the rest belongs to J.K.R who I thank for creating this wonderful world for us to play in._

**Into the cave**

Harry could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at a half-moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. He was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning blow and around the rock in which he stood upon. Glancing over his shoulder revealed a towering cliff, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one he and Remus stood upon, were producing out of the rough waters around their rock.

"How in the name of all that's decent did Voldemort manage get to this rock, with his two victims before he even started Hogwarts?" Remus asked as he looked around trying to find some kind of bridge that connected to the mountain behind them. However, all he saw was rough waters all around the rock upon which they were standing.

"He didn't he took them down into that cave over there" Harry replied as he pointed towards the cave which was almost at the bottom of the mountain that he and Remus now faced. "All I was able to get from Voldemort's mind is this is the place he tortured two of his childhood bullies, before he returned years later to hide his second Horcrux." For the last month, Harry had been using his connection with the Dark Lord so he could find out where he had hidden his Horcruxes. So far he had only found the place for one of them as he had to take it slowly as he went through Voldemort's mind least he alert a sleeping Voldemort to the fact that he was in his head snooping around; though he had been able to alert the Ministry of an assassination attempt on Madam Amelia Bones life, however with Harry's tip-off the would-be assassin was stopped before been tried and thrown through the archway for been a Death Eater and 12 counts of murder and one attempted murder. The would-be assassin had been one Fenrir Greyback's pack members.

"You know I still have trouble imagining Voldemort being bullied." Remus commented lightly with a snigger as he took out his shrunken broom.

"That's because you're used to the big bad Dark Lord Voldemort instead of Tom Riddle the runt." Harry snorted as he too took out his shrunken broom; it was true as well, Voldemort had only been 4'2 when he started Hogwarts and the other children had quickly begun calling him the runt of the first years, it was safe to say that Tom had not been liked much in his first few years at Hogwarts, even the Slytherin's had bullied him; until his fourth year when Tom had put six students in the hospital-wing for a month. Harry only knew this as one time he had been searching Voldemort's mind while he was sleeping, Harry had come across the memory of a fourteen year old Riddle beating the snot out of six 7th year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, and it's safe to say no one bothered him after that, though he did get two months detention for it.

"Are you ready Harry?" Remus asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "Race Ya." He cried with child-like glee before jumping on his Cleansweep Eleven and taking off towards the cave entrance in the mountain about 900 yards from the rock they had arrived on.

"You big kid." Harry Shouted at Remus with laughter in his voice as he raced passed the Werewolf on his Firebolt; as he raced along he quickly spun his broom around to face Remus with his body and legs leaving the broom in a handstand on his broom as he grinned at Remus. (Like Krum did in the GOF film) before he spun his broom back around and he shot the last hundred yards to the cave entrance.

He slammed on his brakes as he came to the entrance and lazily glided down to the rocky floor; he dismounted his broom and shrank it back down before he placed it back in his pocket.

"Show off." Remus said with a chuckle as he entered the cave entrance and dismounted his broom.

"You're just jealous that you can't pull tricks like that." Harry replied in a mock arrogant tone of voice that sounded quite like a Malfoy talking to a Muggle-born.

"Well excuse me for not being a god on a broom." Laughed Remus after shrinking his broom and replacing it in his pocket before he took out his wand as Harry did the same.

"Oh shut up you tart and follow me." Harry grinned before he started walking towards the back of the cave, lighting his wand as he did so.

Even with two lit wands, the darkness seemed to get denser as the two wizards walked towards the back of the cave; they walked for about an hour with the air growing colder the further back they went until finally they came to the back wall.

"So, what now?" Remus asked as he looked around the back wall of the cave trying to find something that would indicate where or what to do next.

"Payment must be made before we can proceed." Harry replied before he ran his wand along his left palm slicing open a shallow cut, he cupped his hand allowing his blood to pool in his palm before he rubbed the blood along the back wall.

"Ah, a blood payment." Remus muttered as Harry healed his hand; they both watched as the wall glowed white briefly before the wall shimmered out as though it had never been there. The two wizards quickly entered through were the wall had been before it had a chance to come back.

An eerie sight met their eyes; they were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that they could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling, too, was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from their two wands was the only light in the unnatural dense blackness, the rays from the wands did not penetrate as far as they would have liked, maybe three feet, if that.

"Right this way Moony old boy." Harry said in a quiet voice as he set off around the edge of the lake with Remus following close behind. "And for fucks-sake, **do not **step into or disturb the water in _any_ way." He warned in the most serious tone a voice he could muster while in a cave that gave him the creeps; especially knowing just _what_ was in that lake beside him.

"Why, what's in the lake?" Remus asked in a suspicious as he glanced at the water beside him that in his opinion was unnaturally still.

"An army of three hundred Inferi." Harry tried to answer in a casual voice but it came out slightly chocked as Remus began coughing and spluttering behind him.

"Thr-Three H-hundred?" Remus asked with a cough of shock as he looked at the water in fear.

"Exactly why I warned you not to step into the water." Harry commented as they continued walking. "Don't want the bastards waking up and attacking before we have the Horcrux." He muttered choosing not to alert his friend that the Inferi will attack if someone disturbed the water or managed to retrieve the Horcrux; he did not need Remus panicking and making a mistake, namely waking up the army of the dead prematurely.

"Right, keep out of the water then." Remus muttered to himself as he inched as close to the wall as he could get. They continued walking in silence for a full ten minutes before Harry stopped walking so suddenly that Remus almost walked right into him.

"Right here we go." He then stretched his hand over the water as he closed his eyes and began muttering under his breathe; minutes later, the water began bubbling violently before a thick, rusty length of chain shot up out of the water which he caught as he opened his eyes again. He then started pulling the rest of the chain that was still underwater as Remus kept his eyes peeled for any other movement in the water, however, no dead bodies began rising out of the water as he was expecting. He was shocked as he saw a small boat break the surface of the water twenty feet in front of them as Harry kept on pulling on the chain, bringing the boat towards the lakes edge.

"Sure doesn't look big enough or strong enough for us both." Remus commented as the boat bumped the path the stood on.

"Voldemort made it so only one adult wizard could cross at a time." Harry replied as he climbed into the small boat. "And since I'm not yet seventeen, I won't count." He said as he sat down on the rickety bench and motioned for Remus to get in the boat.

"You're sure it's safe?" Remus asked as he gingerly stepped into the boat beside Harry, he took a seat beside the lad once he noticed that the boat was not sinking underneath him.

Harry tapped his wand against the side of the boat; it started moving towards the greenish light without any further help, almost as though an invisible rope was pulling it towards the island. As the two of them looked towards the greenish light, it seemed like hours had passed as they made small talk, but at long last the tiny boat bumped into the island that looked as though it was made out of thick glass. Harry carefully stepped out of the boat onto the glass-like island followed by Remus, who was keeping one eye peeled at the water for any approaching Inferius.

"What's that?" Remus asked as he looked down into a basin filled with a potion that was the source of the greenish green glow.

"It's the Cruciatus Potion, one of Voldemort's own inventions." Harry replied as he too looked down into the basin. "Not even Snivellus knows of this potion." He grinned as he began looking around the island floor near the basin.

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked as he too looked around the floor, though he had no idea just what he was looking for.

"That." Harry replied a moment later as he pointed towards a tiny imprint of a snake at the very bottom of a chunk of glass that the basin sat upon. "When I tell you to, grab that Horcrux as fast as you can because we only get one chance at this before Voldemort is alerted."

"Ok." Remus replied slowly as he went back to looking at the potion filled basin waiting for Harry's say so.

"_Lord Voldemort commandsss you to deactivate_." Harry hissed in Parseltongue; and with that there was a huge flash of green light that lit up half the cave, which Harry had been waiting for. "NOW." He shouted as he looked to Remus, whose hand shot into the now clear water filled basin. Seconds after his hand came back out of the basin; there was another flash of green light, which once it had faded away, revealed that the basin was once more shining a greenish glow.

"Bloody hell that was almost hearty stopping." Harry grinned as he took the locket from Remus and placed it into his jacket pocket. "If you'd have missed and I had to hiss at it a second time, old Tommy boy would have been alerted to the fact that we're in his cave." He explained. However, before Remus could comment there were sounds of splashing water from behind them and as they turned towards the noise they could see hundreds of Inferi rising out of the water depths.

"Something you forget to mention Harry." Remus asked in a strained voice as he readied him self and his wand for the coming fight.

"Nope just chose not to mention this part." Harry replied trying to sound innocent though he was fooling neither of them.

"_Incendio_." Remus intoned sending a jet of fire at two of the approaching Inferi cutting them in half at the waist.

"_Incendio_ _Maximus_." Harry spat as he slashed his wand from side to side sending a mini wall of flames that completely incinerated six Inferi; he grinned as he heard Remus mutter "Show off." Beside him.

"_Incendio Maximus." "Incendio Maximus." "Incendio Maximus."_ Remus' wand spat out walls of flames as fast as he could as his Marauder side was determined to take out more Inferi than Harry; he grinned as his flames took out at least thirty of the advancing Inferi.

"_Sacer Ignis."_ Harry spat in a fierce voice as he unleashed a huge wave of Fiendfyre; the dark fire incinerated at least half the approaching Inferi in one fell swoop as it shot across the lake before Harry jerked his wand, causing the fire to come racing back towards them taking out the last of the Inferi as it did so and with one final slash of his wand the fire was dispensed just before it reached him and Remus.

"There you go all gone." Harry ginned at Remus in a relaxed voice.

"Fucking smug bastard." Remus grumbled causing Harry to burst out laughing at him; he knew that no matter how much he tried, he would never have the raw power that Harry had to be able to control Fiendfyre the way Harry just did.

"IT'S A FUCKING FAKE." Harry roared in a furious voice moments later after taking the locket out of his pocket so he could destroy it before they left the cave.

"What?" Remus shouted as he came over to look at the locket. "How can you tell it's a fake?" He asked as he looked at the small golden locket that Harry was glaring daggers at.

"It's too small, plus there's no large S on the side." Harry explained in a tight voice as he opened the locket to find a folded up piece of parchment inside which he took out and unfolded.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to known it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real __Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B _

"Regulus Arcturus Black." Remus breathed after reading the note over Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius's brother, the Death Eater?" Harry asked in a tight voice as he turned to look at Remus.

"He was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely, I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I and Sirius found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, as you know, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death." Remus explained to Harry as he began thinking hard about were the real locket could.

"That means we have to search for the real locket to find out weather or not the git managed to destroy it." Harry said in a tense voice; tonight he had been one step closer to destroying Voldemort but thanks to a change of heart from a Black, he had to put in extra work that could years to figure out.

"Not necessarily, remember when you first came to Grimauld place before you're fifth year and we were cleaning out the drawing room?" Remus asked Harry with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeh, what about it?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What did we find in one of the cabinets that no one could open?" Remus asked in a confident tone of voice as his grin widened.

"The fucking locket we came here for." Harry answered in an agitated voice knowing what happened to all those rubbish bags. "And we sent those bags to the Muggle tip, oh fuck." He was dejected now knowing that it would be impossible to find the locket and therefore impossible to destroy Voldemort forever.

"Ah, but you're forgetting that Kreacher stole things from those same bags and hid them away." Remus commented light as he watched Harry's eyes light up.

"KREACHER, COME HERE NOW." Harry roared in a harsh voice and seconds later there was a small pop before a house-elf stood before them.

"Master has called for Kreacher." The elf grumbled in his deep bullfrog voice as he bowed before Harry while muttering under his breath.

"Look at me." Harry shouted at the elf irritated as he held up the fake locket. "Have you ever seen this before?" He noticed that the elf's eyes had grown slightly wider upon seeing the locket dangling from Harry's hand.

"Yes, it's mater Regulus's locket." Kreacher answered in a chocked voice as he looked upon the locket.

"Do you know were the real one is?" Harry asked forcefully.

"Yes, Kreacher has kept it safe after he failed Master Regulus's orders to destroy it." Kreacher answered sadly at the thought of being unable to complete his masters' orders.

"Bring it to me." Harry ordered in a powerful and authoritative voice that he left no room for argument; he glanced over at Remus who had kept quiet during his exchange with the elf.

"Yes master." Kreacher bowed low before he pop out and popped back in moments later holding the real locket. "Kreacher has tried everything he knows to destroy this locket but nothing has worked." The elf explained to Harry in a chocked sounding voice as he handed over the locket.

"This is the real Horcrux." He commented as he turned the locket over in his hand and he saw the large S on the back; he then placed the locket on the ground before he stepped back motioning for Remus to do the same, he didn't notice Kreacher peering out from behind his legs.

"_Sacer Ignis_." Harry spat as he jabbed his wand at the locket causing white-hot flames to shoot out of his wand and engulf the locket, moments later there was a high pitched shriek as a dark green mist rose above the flames before it dispersed into the air and Harry ended the fire spell to reveal ash in the place of where the locket once sat.

"_Magnus Ventus."_ Remus intoned as he pointed his wand at the pile of ash causing a powerful wind to scatter the ash into the water around the tiny island. "That's another one gone, how many more before he's mortal once more?" he asked as he turned to Harry.

"Just three more, he already used up one when he was brought back to full strength." Harry replied softly thanking Merlin and anyone else who was listening that he did not have to go searching Muggle tip to find the locket.

"Do you know which one he used to bring himself back to full power?" Remus asked as he placed his wand back in his pocket. "After-all we don't want to go searching for the one he has already used do we." He grinned lightly as he said this.

"Yeh, he used Slytherin's head of house ring since the Slytherin family vault had no money in it so he would not need it to access any money, plus a rising Dark Lord cannot vote on the Wizengamot so except for being a family heirloom it was useless until he used it to create one of his Horcruxes." Harry explained in a tired voice before he turned to face Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher you did me a great service in saving that locket, here have Master Regulus's locket to remind you of better times." He said kindly as he handed Kreacher the fake locket.

"Thank you Master Harry, you are too kind to poor Kreacher." The elf replied as tears leaked out of his eyes as he took the locket and bowed low to Harry before he straightened up and put the locket around his neck, he then vanished with a pop sensing that he was no longer needed for the moment. Harry did not know it but Kreacher would work hard to restore 12 Grimmauld place to its former glory.

"So, we ready to leave now?" Remus asked with a slightly hopeful tone as he was eager to leave this cave now that they had accomplished what they came here to do.

"Yeh we're finished here let's go home." Harry said with a grin as he stepped into the small bat once more, slightly surprised that the Inferi or the fire spells had not destroyed it or at least moved it in someway but it was in the exact same spot they had left it.

"Good, thank Merlin for that." Remus said as lively as he too climbed into the boat which set off back towards the other way as soon as Harry had tapped the side with his wand.

"After the night we've just had, I'm going to had one or ten cans of carling when we get home." Harry laughed lightly with Remus chuckling beside him in agreement.

As soon as the boat bumped into the edge of the cave Harry and Remus jumped out of and began to lightly jog along the path beside the lake; after making another blood payment at the entrance/exit they sprinted towards cave exit. As they approached the edge of the hole, Remus began to slow down. However, Harry speeded up and jumped out of the cave hole into the night above the crashing sea to the sounds of Remus' shouted of fear. He twisted himself in mid-air to look at Remus as he stuck his middle fingers up at him with a laugh, before he Apparated away as gravity began pulling him towards the raging sea bellow.

"Mad bastard." Remus muttered to him self with a laugh at Harry's daredevil antics before he too jumped out of the cave entrance and Apparated away, as the Anti-Apparating jinx was only on the cave itself and did not reach past the cave entrance.

End of chapter

_AN: well that's another Horcrux down; next chapter returns to Hogwarts and the public life should be fun. and I still can't decide who to pair Harry with in the end after he goes through a few girls when he returns to Hogwarts; all I know is i want her to be from Slytherin, any ideas welcome._

_Please review! _


	9. A hero returns home

_AN: well after a month or so since the last update, here is the 9__th__ chapter in Harry's war. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far; and before I forget, I own nothing except for the plot and any OC's. Now, on with the chapter_.

**A hero ****returns home **

"I call this staff meeting to Order." Albus Dumbledore called over the chattering Professor's from his seat at the head of the table in the staff room. This was the last staff meeting before the new school year started and the one where the Head-boy and girl would be selected along with the new fifth year prefects.

"I vote Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson to be the new Head-boy and girl." Severus Snape spoke up in his silky voice to make sure he got his vote in early.

"Don't be thick Severus, as if we're going to vote that Death Eater to be Head-boy." Snorted Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy professor in a very unladylike manor, even as she gained murmurs of agreement around the room.

"Now now Aurora, no need for name calling." Albus chided lightly causing all but one of the professors's to roll their eyes at his words.

"Really Albus, we all know that Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater." Spoke up Minerva McGonagall in her brisk voice. "Now I do not mind you trying to show him the error of his ways and bring him back to the light but I _will not_ allow that boy to be Head-boy." Every Professor except Dumbledore and Snape were nodding their heads in agreement.

"May I ask why, apart from being a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall, he had no intention of allowing Draco to be Head-boy but he wanted to hear Minerva's other reasons why.

"Because he is arrogant enough as it is being a prefect, strutting around the castle as though he owns the place, he bullies the younger students especially the Muggleborn's, he cruelly laughs at any students he comes across who are grieving the loss of loved ones." By the end of her rant, McGonagall's Scottish accent was coming through in her voice because she was getting so worked up.

"I already know about all those points Minerva and Severus here has promised me that at the start of the new school year he will have a firm talk with young Malfoy about his behaviour." Dumbledore informed her and the rest of the staff with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Like a talk is going to work_." Thought every professor not named Snape or Dumbledore, however none voiced their thoughts as they did not want to invoke another debate/argument.

"Right then shall we get on with voting a Head-boy and girl." Professor Flitwick suggested with a small smile on his face before suggesting his own pick. "I myself vote for Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass."

For the next hour and a half the Professor's debated back and forth on just who would be the next head-boy and girl; with the likes of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley from the Headmaster, while McGonagall voted for Susan Bones and Terry Boot and Professor Sprout also voted for Daphne Greengrass and Terry Boot, while the other professor's gave their own votes for various students; Hagrid and Fleur Delacour even voted for Harry Potter to be Head-boy, however it was agreed unanimously that nobody knew if Harry would be returning for his 7th and final year and therefore it might be pointless naming him Head-boy when he might not return, thus they would have to go through the process of voting for a different Head-boy.

"So it is agreed then that this year's Head-boy and girl will be Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass." Announced a reluctant Dumbledore who had wanted to name Ronald and Hermione as the Head students as he'd promised the two of them in exchange for them spying on Potter in his fifth year; he had given them the reason that he wanted to make sure Harry was not be influenced by Tom and end up going Dark due to the connection they shared, when in reality he had just wanted to make sure Harry was being a good little "weapon". He had also promised Hermione unlimited access to the restricted section of the library and also to his own rare books and scrolls, while he had promised Ronald the Head-boy spot and Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team which was an empty promise as only the head of house can choose the Quidditch captain for their house team.

"_I'll offer them private dulling lessons with me."_ Dumbledore thought too himself as the staff meeting continued around him. "_Not only will it keep the two sweet but it will also give me two more able fighters for the Order._ Dumbledore smiled too himself as the staff meeting broke up and the Professor's began to leave to get any last minute preparations ready for the students who would be returning next Monday; he doubted very much that Potter would return for his seventh year as no-one had heard from the boy in nearly five months, he thought it was a given that Potter would want to stay away for another year so he could train even more for his duel against Tom.

"And there is only a very slim chance that the boy will even beat Tom." Dumbledore spoke aloud to himself now that the staffroom had cleared out. "Potter does not stand a chance without my help, as if a Werewolf could get him ready to defeat Lord Voldemort." With that he stood and left the room and began heading back to his office for his own last minute preparations.

"Once Tom defeats Potter, I'll jump on Tom and defeat him and the world will once again see me for the wonder that I am, my word will almost be law, people will think of me as the second coming of Merlin only more powerful." He muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs to his office, he now firmly believed that Voldemort would defeat Harry when they met for their final duel.

After taking a seat behind his desk, the Headmaster noticed that a new _Daily_ _Prophet_ was sat on his desk; he frowned as there was no owl awaiting payment and the evening _prophet_ was not due for another two hours. Taking out his wand, he waived it over the paper while muttering under his breath, however after two minutes of this he was slightly surprised to find nothing harmful about the paper, no curses or Portkey's, so this was not a cunning plan to harm or kidnap him. After putting his wand away he picked up the paper wondering why he had received a free, not to mention early newspaper, unless Tom had done something huge.

**Daily Prophet under new ownership**

_In a surprise move late last night, Evan Bryan owner of this news-outlet announced that he had sold the newspaper that his great-great grandfather Edmond started back in the late 1700's; Evan told reporters that he wanted to settle into a quiet retirement with his wife of sixty years Joyce, well he can certainly do just that as he sold the Prophet for a total of Five million galleons to an unnamed British wizard who wishes to remain anonymous for the time being, all that is known about the new owner is that he is _not_ a supporter of the Dark Lord._

**The Dark Lord the truth at last**

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blood wizard, the son of wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr., and witch Merope Gaunt, who died shortly after childbirth. Tom Riddle Sr. left his wife soon after she became pregnant with their son, having been released from the enchantment of a love potion which had started their relationship. Their son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was born and raised in a Muggle orphanage, but eventually attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house. Tom Riddle was once thought to be the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. To the school at large he appeared to be an exceedingly handsome and polite child. In reality, however, Riddle was cruel, sadistic, manipulative and megalomaniacal. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Riddle left Hogwarts and went on to a brief employment at Borgin and Burkes, before disappearing from public view completely. _

_Having embraced the Dark Arts he encountered in his travels, the former Tom Riddle, now known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards, as well as many dark creatures. This army, known as the Death Eaters began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. After hearing half of a prophecy referring to a single being with the power to destroy him, Voldemort set off to kill Harry Potter, to whom he believed the prophecy referred. After murdering Harry's parents, Lily and James, Voldemort turned his wand upon the boy. However, due to Lily Potter's loving sacrifice, Voldemort's curse rebounded upon him and his body was destroyed. Stripped of his power, Voldemort fled to a far flung forest in Albania, to a__ wait the day when he could regain a body and return to power. After thirteen years of waiting that day would finally arrive, and with the use of Potter's own blood, the Dark Lord rose again._

_Although he initially lay low, Voldemort was soon forced into the open, and began his bloody conquest of the Wizarding__ world anew, which the brave Auror's and Harry Potter are still fighting to this day after over a year later. _

**The full prophecy between Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

_As we all know, Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) marked Harry Potter as his equal when he hit the boy with the killing curse that rebounded upon him. What is the Power he knows not? Can Potter really defeat the most powerful and skilled Dark Lord in the last four hundred years? And if not, what will that mean for the rest of the Wizarding world if our only hope dies?_

"That foolish boy, what does he think he's doing informing the world and his mistress of the Prophecy?" Dumbledore yelled into the empty office as he jumped up from his seat and began pacing in front of his desk in thought. "Now the entire world is going to look to him too lead them in the war against Tom instead of looking to me to lead them as the Leader of the Light and most powerful wizard since Merlin." Dumbledore would continue to rant and rave until the early hours of the morning.

_Riddle manor_

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort was pacing his throne room at the same time as Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office at Hogwarts. He was off two minds, on one hand he was furious that the Prophet had had the gall the print the fact that he was a Half-blood after he had spent the last 50 years telling everyone that he was the Pureblood descendent of Salazar Slytherin. However, on the other hand he was pleased that the full Prophecy had been printed and he now knew the full contents.

"It's obvious that Potter owns the _Prophet_, only he would have the stones to inform the Wizarding world the truth about my past." Voldemort mused aloud to himself as he took a seat on his throne-like chair. "Dumbledore never informed the public about the truth for whatever reasons, probably so as not to anger me fearing I would go on a killing spree in my rage." Here Voldemort laughed evilly at the Headmasters stupidity as he went on killing sprees anyway no matter if the truth about his past was public knowledge or not.

"It is also obvious that Potter has revealed the full Prophecy so the Wizarding world would look to him to lead them against me instead of Dumbledore." Voldemort laughed coldly as he realised what Potter had done to Dumbledore's standing in the public eye with just one paragraph. "Oh how very Slytherin of you Harry." He grinned just as there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He hissed coldly as he removed his wand and set his face into an evil scowl. The door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange walked inside the room; she bowed and kissed the hem of his robes even as he tried to drill holes into her with his eyes.

"Milord, what are your orders for the lies that the Daily Prophet printed about you?" Bellatrix asked from her position knelt on the floor.

"What lies?" Voldemort asked in a silky smooth voice pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"The lies about you being a half-blood." Bellatrix answered as she almost quivered in anticipation of the death and destruction that her lord would no doubt order her to cause.

"Ah yes about that, well I do not wish for you to do anything against the Daily Prophet after-all they were only printing the truth." Voldemort replied in amusement, he had decided that he was not going to bother Potter's new business venture, instead he was going to have fun with the Purebloods in his Death Eater ranks, see how many tried to challenge him thinking they could beat him now that they knew he is a Half-blood, see how many tried to leave as they forgot that it was a lifetime of serving him or death.

"W-what do you mean my lord?" Bellatrix asked stupidly as she looked up at the Dark Lord.

"I'm a Half-blood Bella." Voldemort answered in amusement and anticipation of the impending disrespect that was sure to come, he did not have to wait long.

"YOU'RE A HALF-BLOOD." Bellatrix yelled at Voldemort in disgust forgetting her self for a moment.

"_CRUCIO_." Voldemort roared, putting Bella under the torture curse. "JUST BECAUSE I'M A HALF-BLOOD DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT, IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU STAND A CHANCE OF CHALLENGING ME OR MY WORD, IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR SERVITUTE TO ME, REMEMBER YOU TRY ANY ONE OF THOSE THREE AND YOU WILL MEET A VERY PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH." Once he had finished shouting at Bellatrix he released her from the curse.

"I-I'm S-Sorry M-My L-Lord I W-Was S-Shocked A-And I F-Forgot M-My S-Self F-For A-A M-Moment." Bellatrix stuttered out an apology quickly even as she shook violently for the after-affects of the torture curse. "I-It W-Will N-Not H-Happen A-Again, P-Please F-Forgive M-Me." She then bent forwards clumsily and kissed the hem of his robes once more to show her continued loyalty.

"See that it doesn't otherwise next time I will not let you off so lightly." Voldemort hissed at the trembling witch coldly.

"You are too kind Milord." Bellatrix murmured as she kissed his robes once more.

"Now get out." Voldemort almost burst out laughing as he had never seen Bellatrix run from his presence so fast. He then went over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a stiff drink whilst he planned his next move.

_September 1__st_

Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore were absolutely correct when they predicted that the Wizarding public would look to Harry Potter to lead them in the war, even though Harry had kept out of the public eye for over a year except for when he allowed the Greengrass family to see him when he saved them. The only people who had seen Harry in a year were Remus, Dobby, the Greengrass's, and the Muggle's, especially the three Muggle women that he had bedded after picking them up in different nightclubs, it seemed that Muggle women really loved hard tattooed male bodies.

"Our boy has become a man at long last." Remus had teased him the next day. "He's finally lost his virginity so he no longer has to wank all the time, James and Sirius would be so proud." He faked wiping a tear from his eye as Harry had sat back with his hands behind his head and a cocky grin on his face.

Harry could now beat Remus and the two training dummies at their highest level of Hit-wizard in a three-on-one duel, he was now undefeated against the three for the last month and he felt that he was finally ready to begin learning from Duelling master Filius Flitwick, now all he had to do was return to Hogwarts and convince said dulling master to train him or at the very least point him in the direction off somebody who was just as good as himself and who would be willing to train him and also _not_ named Dumbledore.

And that's just what he was about to do as he squared his shoulders before he stepped through the barrier between platforms 9 and ten and onto platform 9¾. Harry was very surprised to find a large crowd on the platform, well he was not surprised that there was a large crowd there always was but he was surprised to find that said crowd was very quiet and looking towards the barrier that he had just stepped through.

"What's going on here then, a gathering?" Harry asked even as he noticed that most jaws were dropping in shock as they stared at him. He did not know if they were shocked because he had actually returned or if it was his appearance that shocked them, Harry liked to think that it was his appearance that had everyone's jaws dropping.

He had changed a hell of a lot since the students of Hogwarts and the public had seen him last. He was no longer the short and skinny little boy that they had all last seen, he now stood at 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) and he was very broad in the chest and shoulder areas, his exposed arms had gained a lot of muscle not to mention tattoo sleeves covered both arms from the top of his shoulders down to the tips of his wrists. His black skin-tight sleeveless t-shirt (muscle shirt) showed off a very toned upper body and his figure hugging black jeans showed off very toned legs; add all that to the fact that his messy hair was longer than ever as it came down covering both his ears and falling into his handsome face that no longer wore glasses and was smiling crookedly at them all and it was no wonder that the mothers and their daughters were fanning themselves whilst mentally undressing the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry." Called the unmistakable happy voice of Neville Longbottom as he pushed through the crowd to get to Harry

"Neville you old git." Harry grinned as he embraced Neville in a manly hug causing the other boy to laugh, Neville was a whole four inches shorter than Harry at 6 ft 0 but he was a lot broader than Harry.

"Shut up you cheeky git I'm only twenty four hours older than you." Neville laughed.

"Exactly, that means that you'll be using a Zimmer frame a whole twenty four hours before I will." Harry joked before the two laughing teens turned back to the still silent and shocked crowd.

"Bloody hell Harry; look at them, all but drooling at the sight off you." Neville laughed as he pointed towards a random mother and daughter who both had lust in their eyes as they stared at Harry.

"What can I say, I'm a show stopper." Harry replied as he mockingly buffed his fingers against his chest.

"No shit, look at Lavender she looks like she's about to rape you on the spot." Neville laughed as he pointed towards their fellow 7th year Gryffindor Lavender Brown who was licking her lips as she stared at Harry through a lust filled gaze.

"You would not hear me complaining if she did mate." Harry replied as he gave Lavender his sexist grin and winked at her causing the busty blonde to sigh. "I'm going to have her tonight." He told Neville knowing full well that Lavender and everyone else heard him including the grinning Lavender's father.

Said father began scowling at Harry and looked as though he was going to advance on Harry in anger until Harry flared his dark, emerald green Aura making him look very powerful and dangerous as he and Neville began walking towards the crowd so they could get to the train.

"I would not try anything old boy." Neville spoke to Lavender's father as they passed the blonde and her mother and father. "Harry here fights the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters for fun when he's bored." Harry snorted as he noticed Lavender's father flinching at Neville's words.

"You just can't resist showing off can you Potter." Ron Weasley spat in disgust as they past him, Ginny, his mother, father and Hermione Granger.

"Hey Weasley, if you've got it, flaunt it, you don't have to bitch at me because you don't." Harry smirked at his ex-best friend.

"I don't need to flaunt it and I've already got it, how do you think I was able to get a girlfriend as sexy as mine." Ron replied heatedly as his cheeks burned in anger as he glared at Harry.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Harry began as he turned towards Hermione. "How much is carrot-top here paying you to suck his greasy cock?" he asked causing her and the Weasleys to gasp in shock at his words. The rest of the crowd were now busy with boarding the train and helping their children so they did not hear most of what was said between the small group.

"I mean it can't be much as you aint worth much and he doesn't have much, if I gave you a Knut would you suck my Knuts?" Harry continued cruelly, he planned to make Ron and Hermione's last year a living hell for betraying him to Dumbledore the way they did.

"I would not do that if I was you." Harry hissed coldly as he caught Hermione's hand as she went to slap him across the face even as tears began to fall down her face. "And I'd leave your wand where it is Weasel-b unless you want to eat your food through a straw for the rest of your life." Harry hissed causing Ron to freeze where he stood, shocked that Harry had known what he was about to do while he stared Hermione in the eyes hard.

"How dare you threaten my son." Yelled Molly Weasley in anger causing Neville to roll his eyes, who was waiting around just in-case Harry, needed some back up. "Why I ought to…"

"What? Stand there and shout at me? Because lets face you against me in a duel. You don't stand a chance in hell." Harry interrupted her still without taking his eyes from Hermione's as he was waiting for one of the Weasleys to draw their wand so he could prove a point.

"I'm a fully trained witch." Molly spat in anger. "You are nothing but an unqualified, big headed brat with no respect for his betters."

"How do you work that one out?" Neville asked speaking up for the first time since the confrontation with the Weasleys and Hermione. "Ancient and noble house of Potter _and_ Black." Here he gestured lazily at Harry. "House Weasley, I'll think you will find that Harry is _your_ better." At this Arthur Weasley flinched, knowing that should Harry desire, he could ruin their family name and ruin every Weasleys life as easily as he breathed.

"Oh and the next time you and Dumbledore try to set up an illegal marriage contract between me and Weaselette here so you can cash in on my vaults if I die then I will destroy you and your family politically and legally, by the time I'm done with you, you will not be able to get a job as a house-elf." Harry threatened in cold, hard voice. However that was the last straw for the Weasleys as all four of their hands dived for their wands; however, as their eyes returned to Harry they found his wand now pointed between Molly's eyes, even as he continued to stare Hermione in the eyes.

"Lower your wands or I blast her nose through the back of her head." Harry hissed even as Neville and the Potter's legion members watching on the train took out their own wands ready to assist their leader.

"You've gone Dark Potter." Molly spat as she and her family noticed the duel ready students on the train and they lowered their wands.

Maybe, but what are you really going to do about it?" Harry asked as he finally turned to look at the Weasley mother causing Hermione to breathe a sigh of relief as his burning, accusing eyes were no longer staring into hers.

"Not us, but Dumbledore will sort you out once you reach Hogwarts." Molly spat in conviction.

"Dumbledore is shit scared of me." Harry replied in a hard matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What has Dumbledore got to be scared of from you?" Ron sneered as he glared at Harry.

"Because for the last year I've been training very hard in duelling and magic, he has absolutely no idea what I've learnt, what skills I have and just how powerful I'm may be and that scares him more than anything in this world at the moment because as he said, I have the potential to become more powerful, more skilled and more terrible than Lord Voldemort if I so wish and that makes him shit in his pants at facing me in a fight, even if he'll never admit it to anyone let alone him self." Harry explained as his burning, accusing eyes stared into Ron's.

"Your lying." Ron croaked as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Deep down you know, as do I, that I'm not lying." Harry replied in a soft yet dangerous voice as the warning whistle for the train was blown. "See you around." He continued in that same tone of voice before he turned and boarded the train with Neville.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Neville began in a slightly shaky voice. "Because listening to you talk out there, I almost shit in _my_ pants." At this Harry burst into laughter causing Neville to relax visibly.

"Don't worry laddie, I shall warn you if you ever become close to crossing the line with me." Harry laughed as he slapped Neville on the back before he pulled him into a compartment that currently housed Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini.

"Hello ladies, mind if we join you?" Harry asked the three Slytherin girls as he flashed them his sexy grin.

"Sure Harry." Answered the three grinning Slytherin girls in unison.

_Hogwarts great hall, fives hours later_

"Welcome home hero." Neville said to Harry with a grin as they entered the entrance hall and began heading towards the great hall with the rest of the students.

Harry had hardly stepped foot into the great hall when he heard his name being spat at him.

"Potter." A voice spat the name in clear anger, turning every one in the great hall and Harry saw the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore advancing towards him with anger on his face and his wand drawn as though he was walking into a duel and by the looks of things he very well just might be as Harry withdrew his blackthorn wand and readied himself for a fight.

End of chapter

_AN: I know it's cruel to end the chapter here but it will keep you all on your toes. Will Harry and Dumbledore fight? Or will they just talk it out like adults__. The reason I had Harry acting and talking the way he did towards the Weasleys and Granger is because two of them betrayed him by spying on him while another tried to set him up in a marriage contract so they could steal his money should he die; plus he's had a hard year of training, he needs a little fun in his life. oh and the reason Voldemort decided not to deny the truth about him or retaliate against the newspaper is because he realises that there's not much to gain attacking a newspaper outlet plus he wants to have some fun seeing which of his Death eaters have the stones to challenge him or try to leave his service. I'm trying to portrait a smart yet still evil Voldemort instead of the idiotic Voldemort that some stories do. (Though idiotic Voldemort's are fun to read for giggles) please review! _


	10. The battle for Hogwarts

_AN: here's chapter ten for you all; I bet this chapter will surprise most if not all of my readers, it even surprised me with the way it went. Oh and just to be clear Blaise Zabini is a GIRL in my fic as the character was established as female in fanfiction long before J.K and the HBP movie showed the character to be a boy; so in my fic Blaise Zabini is female… _

**The battle for Hogwarts**

_Hogwarts great hall, fives hours later_

_"Welcome home hero." Neville said to Harry with a grin as they entered the entrance hall and began heading towards the great hall with the rest of the students._

_Harry had hardly stepped foot into the great hall when he heard his name being spat at him._

_"Potter!" A voice spat the name in clear anger, turning, every one in the great hall and Harry saw the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore advancing towards him with anger on his face and his wand drawn as though he was walking into a duel and by the looks of things he very well just might be as Harry withdrew his blackthorn wand and readied himself for a fight._

"Headmaster, how can I help you?" Harry asked Dumbledore politely yet with an air of cautiousness in his voice. Harry knew at that moment in time it would most probably be unwise for him to fight the Headmaster but he could not help but feel that maybe it was time for him to get some well dissevered payback on the man.

"First you can tell me just what you are doing here." Dumbledore replied with none of the eye twinkle or warmth in his voice as he used to have when speaking with Harry Potter.

"I have come for my 7th and final year sir, after-all I need my N.E.W.T.S to get a job after the war, assuming I survive the war that is." Harry replied in that same polite yet cautious tone; he was thankful that Dumbledore had not come over curses blazing and had his wand pointed down, yet ready to use.

"Then why did you not return last year for your 6th year of learning?" Dumbledore asked in that same tone; he was vaguely aware of the students taking their seats whilst listening to the conversation between himself and Harry.

"Because I'm destined to defeat or be defeated by Lord Voldemort and I needed to train so as to give myself at least a fighting chance." Harry replied in an even tone; out of the corner of his eye he could see that Neville had his wand at the ready just incase a fight broke out and he was very grateful to his friend for his silent support.

"Well I'm afraid it does not matter why you did not return for your 6th year." Dumbledore began with a strange smile coming to his face. "I simply cannot allow a murderer to be a student at Hogwarts, so I'm afraid I must ask you to remove yourself from this castle and grounds." Dumbledore smiled victoriously as he finished his explanation.

"I am not a murderer Dumbledore." Harry replied in a fierce voice even as the students gasped at the headmaster calling him a murderer.

"Not a murderer, what do you call killing all those men and women at the Greengrass family home then?" Dumbledore asked in a way that he had just played his trump card.

"I call that pest control and saving a family from certain torture and death." Harry replied in a hard tone, he could see the Greengrass sisters nodding their agreement of his words.

"You murdered eighteen people who you could have been captured and allowed them to stand trail and face the consequences of their actions and maybe redeem them selves." Dumbledore argued back in an equally hard voice.

"Redeem them selves; there is no redemption for Death Eaters." Harry began passionately, he continued quickly before the Headmaster could interrupt him. "Do you know what they have to do to earn their Dark-Marks? They have to kill two innocents, rape three virgins and then finally torture four men and women; after all that and any others they have killed leaves them no room for redemption." Most of the students gasped at the acts needed to be committed to become a Death Eater, more than one turned a little green in the face while others went white at the thought.

"Nevertheless, you could have given them the chance to redeem and see the light." Dumbledore replied with a hard edge to his voice even as the students and most professors looked at him in disbelief that he could think people like that deserved a second chance.

"You mean like Snape did after he told Voldemort the first part of the prophecy?" Up at the head table Snape gasped and went paler than normal at Harry's words. "Or like you're hoping you're former lover Gellert Grindlewald will see the light as you keep him locked up in Nurmengard?" Harry smirked as the students gasped at his words once more; nobody called him a murderer and got away with it.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." Dumbledore growled in warning as he glared at Harry.

"Oh I understand better than you think old man." Harry hissed coldly with a smirk on his face. "Tell me, did you ever find out whose curse killed poor Ariana?" He knew that that was a low blow but he could not resist asking and he was curious to know if they had ever found out whose curse killed the poor girl. The students once more gasped at his words as they processed just what he had said.

"YOU GO TO FAR." Dumbledore yelled as he brought his wand up to curse Harry. "_Sopio_." The students and professors were shocked when the Headmaster fired a curse at Harry but they were even more shocked when Harry just swatted the curse aside as though it were a fly, the curse flew across the hall were it smashed harmlessly into the wall.

"So it has come to this." Harry began in quiet, calm voice as he looked around the hall then back at Dumbledore. "Who will stand behind you as you battle me and my army?"

"The teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix will stand behind me as I extinguish your darkness." Dumbledore spat with confidence as he readied himself for the coming battle.

"Very well, Potter's Legion to me." Harry called loudly causing all fifty three members of the Legion to rise from their seats in the great hall, before they all crossed the great hall to stand behind and beside Harry, taking out their wands as they did so. Too Harry's right was Neville Longbottom and too his left was surprisingly Tracy Davis.

Up at the head table, tiny Professor Flitwick was shepherding the younger students and those not willing to fight on either side into the antechamber off the side of the hall and too safety.

"Are you sure you want to do this old man?" Harry asked tauntingly as he and Dumbledore waited for the younger students to exit the great hall; neither of them were willing to start the fight and possibly injure an innocent child.

"I have no alternative; your darkness is as dark as Tom's is, if not darker." Dumbledore replied in firm voice showing that he truly believed that what he thought was true; that Harry was aiming to become the new Dark Lord.

"Very well old man, call your fighters." Harry noticed that all the teachers except Flitwick and Fleur Delacour where standing with the headmaster with their wands at the ready, even Hagrid.

"Very well." Replied Dumbledore as he reached a hand down the front of his robes to retrieve his Phoenix pendent; However unlike Harry and the Legion, he did not realize that Flitwick and Fleur had moved the rest of the students to safety and Harry saw that as his opening.

"_Acer_." Harry silently and quickly fired the piercing hex at the Headmaster catching Dumbledore off guard and kicking off the battle for Hogwarts. The piercing hex smashed into Dumbledore's wand shoulder and punchered a hole right through the shoulder causing Dumbledore to grunt in pain.

"_Confringo_." Dumbledore's silent blasting curse was blocked by Harry however the power behind it backed the teen up a few steps as the battle between the teachers and the Legion raged around the two warriors.

"_Sectumsempra_" This time it was Dumbledore's turn to swat aside Harry's curse as he blocked the dark cutting curse before he returned fire with another advanced stunning spell that Harry leaned to one side to avoid.

As Harry and Dumbledore began trading curses and hexes faster and faster, Neville Longbottom, Tracy Davis, Colin Creevey and Lisa Turpin were battling against Severus Snape in a four-on-one duel that the Death Eater turned spy was hard pressed to defend against even with his skills in dueling.

"_Reducto_." Neville hit Snape in the collar bone with the basting hex breaking the bone on contact and causing Snape to roar in pain.

"_Cerebrum_ _Frangat_." Tracy then followed it up with a shattering curse to Snape's wand hand shattering both Snape's hand and wand causing him to roar in pain for a second time as he was slowly been picked apart.

"_Sopio_." Colin then hit Snape full in the face with an over-powered advanced stunning spell dropping the spy to the floor with a satisfying thud.

"_Incarcerous_." Lisa conjured steal chains to wrap around the Potions master to make sure that if he did come back around while the battle was raging that he would not be a problem anymore.

On the other side of the great hall Pomona Sprout was very hard pressed to defend herself against Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott after-all she was a teacher at heart not a battle hardened warrior. Not to mention she was reluctant to fight her students even if they were rebelling due to the fact that they believed in Harry Potter a hell of a lot more than they believed in Albus Dumbledore. Just before she was hit by four simultaneous stunning spells, Pomona cursed Dumbledore for antagonizing Harry Potter instead of leaving him-be as he fought the war against Voldemort.

Minerva McGonagall considered herself very skilled in the magical arts whether that be Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA or dueling, however with all her skills she could not win a duel against five opponents as she too was reluctant to battle against her students who were not evil or Death Eaters but believed in their leader Harry Potter and she too dropped to four simultaneous stunning spells just like her college moments before.

Rubeus Hagrid did not even try to fight the students even as he was surrounded by fifteen members of the legion. He had only stayed behind to see who would win the battle between Dumbledore and Harry that was still on-going. He was sad about the fact that he had lost all faith in Albus Dumbledore who was convinced that Harry was a rising Dark Lord when it was clear that all Harry wanted to do was make the Wizarding world a safe and happy place once more. Hagrid wanted to see if Harry could defeat Dumbledore in a fight because if he could then Harry Potter was the right person to be the leader of the light and the one everybody should throw their full support behind in the war against Voldemort.

"_Stupefy_." Dennis Creevey dropped the Hogwarts librarian with a stunning spell. The reason the Legion was using mainly stunning spells was simple really as they had been instructed to use the lethal spells against Death Eaters and/or Dark Witches and wizards. And the professors of Hogwarts were certainly not dark witches or wizards just human beings blinded by their faith in a washed up old has-been, Albus Dumbledore.

"_Avis." "Oppugno."_ Hermione Granger yelled conjuring a flock of canaries before she set them too attacking her opponent.

"_Incendio_." Daphne Greengrass silently incinerated the flock of birds with the fire spell before she shot another spell at the Muggle-born bookworm. "_Coniuro Leo."_ However the spell missed its target or so Hermione thought until she heard a loud roar behind her that distracted her and turning quickly the bookworm saw a huge man-eating lion heading her way giving Daphne the advantage she had been looking for.

"_Sopio."_ Daphne took advantage and dropped the Muggle-born with an advanced stunner to the back before she turned to watch the on-going battle between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. After she had vanished the transfigured lion of course.

"I yield." Madam Pomfrey cried as she threw her wand at her opponents feet; she was a healer not a fighter after-all and she had no desire to fight for a headmaster she no longer had any faith in.

"_Stupefy_." Astoria Greengrass hit the Hogwarts healer with the stunning spell before she too turned to face the on-going duel between Harry and Dumbledore. All the professors had either been overcome due to the odds against them or had yielded the fight and had been stunned. Only Hagrid and Dumbledore remained standing and Hagrid had fifteen wands pointed at his face ready to take him out should it be necessary.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Dumbledore shocked the entire legion and Hagrid when he fired the killing curse at Harry who quickly levitated a plate into its path successfully blocking the jet of green death.

"_Excaecatio_." Harry's blinding hex was only just blocked by Dumbledore who due to the cheep shot by Harry at the start of the duel was unable to fully use his wand arm giving Harry a huge advantage. Both fighters were bloodied and battered (Harry more so than Dumbledore) and both were down too their last curses as they were exhausted physically and magically.

They both knew that the next curses thrown would win the duel one way or another; Dumbledore arrogantly believed that there was no way he could lose, Harry however had an ace up his sleeve that just might guarantee him the win.

Harry heard Dumbledore shriek as he, too, yelled his last curse to the heavens pointing the blackthorn wand.

"_Confringo Maximus."_ Dumbledore shrieked at the same time that Harry yelled his last curse.

"_Cerebrum Frangat."_ The two powerful spells met in the middle and connected in a ball of magic turning the final moments of the duel into a power struggle; meaning that whoever had the most power to overcome his opponent would win; however Harry slipped his free hand into his robe pocket as he went for his ace.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Harry shot Dumbledore three times in the chest with his Cobra M2 dropping the headmaster to the floor on his back as the two spells frizzled out.

Harry limped his way over to the fallen Headmaster and ripped the wand from Dumbledore's hand causing the wand to flash briefly as it gave Harry its allegiance even if Dumbledore was just barely still alive. Harry looked down at the fallen Dumbledore who was breathing in gasps as he lay in a growing puddle of blood staring up at Harry who had now taken aim at his head.

"_Hogwarts is mine old man."_ Harry hissed in a cold voice before his Cobra M2 rang throughout the great hall once more as Harry shot Dumbledore between the eyes killing the old Headmaster instantly.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the Legion members rent the air as they all thundered towards him; first to reach him was Neville who eloped him in a brotherly hug both he was engulfed by the Greengrass sisters then the Creevey brothers and then the rest of the Legion, everyone was ecstatic that they had indeed backed the correct person to lead them in the war against Voldemort.

"Well done Harry, you truly are the one to lead us against You-Know-Who." Hagrid said with a smile on his face as the cheering died down and Flitwick reentered the great hall. Hagrid was of course sad that Dumbledore was dead but the ex-headmaster had made the biggest mistake in his life when he doubted Harry and chose to fight him and it had cost Dumbledore his life.

"So what's next boss?" Neville asked Harry in a serious voice yet with a grin on his face.

"Next we bring Hogwarts back to her former glory and we start by removing all the students who are marked with the Dark Mark." Harry replied causing Hagrid and the Legion to cheer once more.

"And after that?" Daphne Greengrass asked as the cheering once more died down.

"We start training as hard as we can because soon, very soon we are going to start picking off Voldemort's Death Eaters one at a time until only Voldemort remains." The Legion and Hagrid cheered once more.

"But first we shall see if the Professor's are willing to work under a new Hogwarts leadership." Harry began before he turned to Neville. "I want you to take half the Legion and check every student in the antechamber for the Dark Mark, Imperius Curse and Polyjuice potion anyone found to have any of the three are to be stunned and bound until they can be dealt with properly."

"No problem Harry I'll get right on it, starting with Malfoy." Neville replied with seriousness written all over his face and in his voice.

"And that includes the first years waiting to be sorted, it's unlikely that there will be anything wrong with them but you can never be too sure where Voldemort is concerned." Harry explained before Neville turned and called half the Legion to him before he led them into the antechamber.

"I've revived Madam Pomfrey and she is willing to continue working in the Hospital wing with you as the new Hogwarts leader." Astoria Greengrass informed Harry pointing out Madam Pomfrey who was at that moment treating the minor wounds of the Legion members.

"Thank you Astoria, are you in need of medical treatment?" when the girl shook her head no Harry continued. "Then can you see to the first years when Neville has finished checking them, take them down to the kitchens and have the elves feed and water them and generally reassure them."

"Of course Harry, I'll get right on it." Astoria answered him with a nod and a smile before she set off towards the antechamber to begin her task.

"Susan can you arrange a meeting with your auntie for me?" Harry asked the redhead Hufflepuff as she passed him.

"Of course Harry I'll send her a letter right away, when would you want to meet with her? Susan asked as she took out a Muggle pen to write the time and/or date on her hand so she did not forget.

"Either tomorrow or as soon as she is free." Harry replied before he then gave out various other tasks to Legion members such as asking Colin Creevey to call Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Aurors to come and collect the marked Death Eaters minus Snape and Seamus Finnigan to arrange a press conference for the next day so he could explain the battle for Hogwarts and exactly why it happened at all as he believed that the public deserved to know the truth.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Harry levitated the bound and stunned body of Severus Snape before he left the great hall and headed towards the Owlery passing Astoria Greengrass who was escorting the first years towards the kitchens.

Upon reaching the Owlery, Harry cancelled the levitation charm allowing Snape to drop to the floor unceremoniously with a dull thud before he pointed his wand at the man and woke him up.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Harry hit Snape with the killing curse as soon as the man's eyes were fully open as he wanted Snape's eyes open to send his message better. He then took out a scarp of parchment from his robes and conjured himself a self-inking quill.

_Tommy Marvolo Riddle,_

_Dumbledore is dead by my hand._

_Hogwarts is now mine. _

_I'm coming for you and your Death Eaters_

_You have been warned._

_Lord Harry James Potter._

Harry then conjured himself a sword that he raised above his head before he brought it down hard and fast across Snape's neck, severing the head from the body; with that done he conjured a cardboard box that he then levitated the severed head into before he sealed the box and attached the short message on top. Harry called for Dobby and had the little man pop the rest of Snape's body into the heart of Aragog's lair deep within the forbidden forest. Once Dobby had removed Snape's body Harry then hit the box containing his head with multiple feather-light charms before attaching the box to the legs of four owls and sending them to deliver the parcel to Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

With his message to Lord Voldemort sent, Harry limped out of the Owlery with Hedwig on his shoulder and made his way slowly towards the Hospital wing so he could get his own injuries seen to before he interviewed the Professors to see if they were willing to continue working at Hogwarts with him as the new leader.

End of chapter

_AN: I told you that you would be surprised with this chapter. Oh and I did warn you all in the very first chapter that Harry would be very Dark in this fic and now we are seeing it but he aint evil. Now before anyone complains that students defeated teachers more skilled and at most times more powerful than them, the Legion members ganged up on them in four against one duels most of the time and they had trained very hard for almost a year in dueling while the teachers only taught their subject without training. And that is how Harry was able to keep up with Dumbledore and yet Harry was battered more than the Headmaster and he only beat him because he had his cobra M2 on him and got in a very good cheep shot at the start of the duel slowing down the Headmaster._

_Flitwick or McGonagall to be the new/next Hogwarts Headmaster/Headmistress, please vote on who you think it should be and why because I haven't a clue which one to go with only that Harry will be too busy fighting the war and wooing the girls to trouble/bother himself with the everyday tasks of a Headmaster. _

_Please review!_


	11. The White Tomb

_AN: First to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, I thank you. __SlytherinWitch16_UPDATE SOON PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE!_ Is this soon enough for you? _

_Penny is wise__; a constant reviewer, I thank you. __ceo55__; another constant reviewer thanks. And thank you all for reviewing and now that I've finished sucking up, on with the chapter._

_**The White Tomb**_

_Tommy Marvolo Riddle,_

_Dumbledore is dead by my hand._

_Hogwarts is now mine. _

_I'm coming for you and your Death Eaters_

_You have been warned._

_Lord Harry James Potter._

Lord Voldemort looked from the short note in his hand to the box containing the head of Severus Snape, his potions master and spy. If he was honest with himself, he was very surprised that Potter had the stomach to send him such a gruesome message; and the message was very, very clear. Potter had kicked up the war into a whole new gear.

"Such a shame that Albus is dead." Voldemort muttered to himself as he took a seat at his desk in the throne room of his hideout. "I would have liked to have tortured him for a few weeks before I snuffed out his life." He cackled like a demon from hell at those words before he turned his attention to the Daily Prophet on his desk. He did not really care about Snape's death; he was like every Death Eater, replaceable.

_Dumbledore attacks Potter and loses his life in the process! Filius Flitwick succeeds Dumbledore as new Hogwarts Headmaster! Andromeda Tonks appointed new charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House! _

Voldemort quickly read over the articles once more, very impressed with Potter's web of lies surrounding Dumbledore and Snape. Potter had informed the Wizarding world that after an investigation, it was found that Dumbledore with the help of Severus Snape had been hiding several mental health issues and that was the reason he had thought that Harry was rising to become a new Dark Lord and had attacked him; believing in his unstable mind that he was doing a great service to the Wizarding world. Potter had also told the world of how he had never set out to kill Dumbledore and that throughout the entire duel he had tried to get the Headmaster to see sense and stop fighting him even after Dumbledore had fired the killing curse at him but it had proved futile and as he tried to subdue the Headmaster, Potter had aimed wrong and had accidentally killed the aged wizard.

Voldemort knew this to be a lie; Draco Malfoy had witnessed the entire battle as he had stayed behind in the great hall, hidden under a Disillusionment Charm before he escaped from the castle to come back to his Lord's side as he knew that with Potter more or less running the school, he, Draco would not be permitted to stay seeing as he was a marked Death Eater.

And now he knew that Potter did not have any kind of special skill or magic when he took out the Death Eaters at Greengrass manor but he was in-fact using a Muggle gun. Well he would have to make sure to remove the weapon from Potter's person when they next dueled. He was brought out of his musings by a knock at his throne room door.

"Enter." He hissed as he got up and turned to face the door that had opened to reveal a short woman with a toad-like face that had him thinking of long tongues and flies.

"Ah Umbridge, what do you have for me?" Voldemort had tasked the toad to find out the location of the home of the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and what security he had around him and the home.

"Milord." Umbridge simpered as she knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "I have found the location of Cornelius's home, I do not know the complete security details but I have my son scouting the home and he will report his findings to me and I shall pass them onto you." She kissed the robes once more to show she had finished her report and that she was awaiting his orders.

"Excellent Dolores." He was about to say more when he thought on what Umbridge had said. "Wait what, _you_ have a son?" he asked in amazement as he stared down at the kneeling woman.

"Yes milord." Umbridge answered noting how everyone who found out about her having a son always sounded amazed. "Albert Umbridge Jr. is my only son."

"Was his father blind or just desperate to lose his virginity?" Voldemort asked mockingly with a twisted smile on his face. "More to the point why has he not taken my mark like you?"

"My husband committed suicide three years into our marriage." Umbridge answered in a slightly sad tone.

"Ah I don't blame the poor bloke; I would have committed suicide if I had to get intimate with you." Voldemort mussed cruelly as he laughed at Umbridge, who did not dare say a word. He loved taking the piss out of his Death Eaters knowing that not one of them had the stones to do or say anything about it.

"So, where does Fudge call home then?" Voldemort asked after he had calmed down from laughing at Umbridge.

"Kensington Court, Liverpool City Centre, Merseyside." Umbridge answered quickly as she wanted to get out of the Dark Lord's presence after he had mocked the death of her late husband so cruelly.

"Very good, leave." Voldemort watched as Umbridge scrambled to her feet before she rushed out of the room as fast as her short stubby legs would carry her. "I must remember to have her son killed just to mess with her head." He cackled like a demon once more as he moved back to his desk to begin plotting the death of Minister Fudge.

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower, Head-boys suite_

Harry opened his eyes to find himself once more in his own body, instead of hiding in Voldemort's mind spying. He sat up on his bed before moving to the desk in his room. Headmaster Flitwick had changed a few rules at Hogwarts already. Instead of just one Head-boy and girl, there was now one for each house and they were responsible for the overall behavior of that house. Harry and Lavender Brown were the Head-boy and girl for Gryffindor, (Harry had suggested Lavender over Granger just to piss the bookworm off) Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott (who had sworn an oath stating that he was neutral in the war) were the Slytherin Head-boy and girl, while Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin were Ravenclaw's and Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were Hufflepuffs.

"So he's going after Fudge at last." Harry muttered quietly to himself so as not to wake the Blonde currently sleeping in his double bed. "Question is, do I warn the fool or has he outlived his usefulness." He sat contemplating whether or not to warn Fudge of the coming attack for over half an hour. With Fudge alive and still Minister he could get the man to give him anything he wanted but the problem with that was, he no longer needed anything from the Ministry.

"Plus any Minister worth their salt would give me what I want with Voldemort still around." He muttered quietly with a smirk. "The world needs me more than I need it." when Harry had realized that fact over a year ago, he knew that he could get what he wanted and get away with almost anything with Voldemort still running free. Hence the reason he was not in Azkaban for killing Dumbledore who was most certainly not a Death Eater; that and the fact that it was a clear cut of self defense on Harry's part and the bullshit he had fed the Ministry workers about Dumbledore's mental health issues.

"Morning Harry." Said a voice behind him from the bed snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Good afternoon Lavender." Harry replied with a smile as he turned to face the naked blonde.

"Its afternoon, wow you must have really tired me out last night." Lavender mussed causing Harry's grin to widen.

"I aim to please, how are you feeling?" he was still on a high that they had gone four rounds last night before falling sweaty and panting heavily into bed.

"A little sore but in a good way, my ass is more sore than my pussy." She replied with a sexy little wink causing Harry to smile smugly.

"Sorry about that but I could not allow such a tight sexy little ass like yours to go unattended." He replied not sorry at all nor did he pretend that he was. Last night was a record for him, last time he had only lasted two rounds with some brunette Muggle woman he had picked up in a nightclub who had been at least five years his senior.

"When's the funeral?" Lavender asked as she got out of bed and slipped on a clean pair of black see-thru thongs before she crossed the room to sit in Harry's lap.

"In two hours after lunch." Harry replied as a smirk came over his face. "Speaking of which, what's for lunch, food or _you_?" he gave her ass a light spank as he asked this which caused Lavender to blush lightly.

"Food Mr. Potter, I have quite the appetite after last night." Lavender replied with a giggle as Harry mockingly buffed his nails against his chest.

"Well we best get dressed then Ms. Brown lunch starts in five minutes. " Harry commented as he stood up with Lavender in his arms before he placed her back onto the floor with a quick but passionate kiss. "And I'm sure your friends are wanting to gossip with you about spending all night and morning in my room." He kissed her once more before they began helping each over get dressed, both whishing that they were helping each other _undress_ once more.

_Hogwarts Great Hall, fifteen minutes later_

Harry and Lavender entered the great hall together but split up as they reached the Gryffindor table and went to go join their friends or friend in Harry's case as he went to sit beside Neville who was sitting alone since Dean and Seamus had not arrived yet.

"Ah, finally crawled out of your pit and decided to grace us all with your _almighty_ presence." Neville said by a way of a greeting as he smirked at Harry.

"Oh shut up you tart." Harry laughed before he smirked at Ron Weasley as he had done for the past three days since the battle in the Great Hall; he had learned that Ron and his sister Ginny had been taken out of the battle in the first volley of spells launched by the Legion, proving just how useful the two were in battle, that is to say not very.

"So any news on how the Dark twit took your message?" Neville asked as Harry piled his plate with stakes, veg, mash, Yorkshire puddings before soaking the lot in shit loads of gravy.

"He was more surprised that I would send such a gruesome message." Harry said as he tucked into his lunch. He then went onto explain about Voldemort now planning Fudge's demise and whether or not he should warn the Minister of the threat.

"I say warn him but do not go help him." Neville said as he finished his lunch.

"Why?" Harry asked as he too finished his lunch, showing just how hungry he was from the night's activities with Lavender.

"Because if Voldemort really wants him dead then he'll be killed one way or another and we could use an _intelligent_ Minister instead of a _fool_." Neville explained wisely. It was true, if Voldemort wanted you dead then nine times out of ten you ended up dead, Harry was the exception so far.

"That means that I will have to remove Pius Thicknesse as he's the favorite to take over once Fudge is no longer Minister and he's under Voldemort's _Imperius_." Harry explained before he downed half a jug of pumpkin juice to which Neville just shook his head with an amused grin, Harry had done that at every meal since the new school term began.

"You mean kill him?" Neville didn't think that Harry would kill someone who was not in control of their actions but he wanted to be clear, unlike the Weasley siblings who would have just called him a dark wizard without getting all the facts.

"No, I'll put him under the Draught of Living Death before hiding him at my home." Harry answered knowing that he was not only answering a question but reassuring his friend.

"Makes sense, that way when you kill Voldemort he'll come back to himself." Neville said confidently with a nod showing that he had very little if any doubt that Harry would emerge victorious when he dueled with Voldemort to the death.

Just over an hour later Harry and Neville were heading towards the black lake. The sun caressed their faces as they and the rest of the Hogwarts students and professors followed Headmaster Flitwick in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them. There was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful sunny day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young, most Harry did not recognize, but there were few that he did, Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, her hair a solemn black for the occasion. Remus Lupin with whom he embraced briefly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who threw him dark looks as he past them. Bill Weasley holding hands with Fleur who had joined him ahead of the rest of the Professors and students. Fred and George who were holding hands with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet respectively. A little further on Harry spotted his old captain Oliver Wood holding hands with Katie Bell. He then spotted Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron and Arabella Figg, his squib babysitter and old neighbor, the Weird sisters, Ernie Prang and Stan Shunpike, Madam Malkin, the Barman of the Hogshead pub and the witch who pushed the lunch trolley on the Hogwarts express.

As Harry took a seat next to Neville he looked around and found to his mild surprise that he was completely surrounded by Legion members who all had their wands drawn and were looking round incase someone tried taking a pop at Dumbledore's killer, no doubt Neville had had it arranged last night whilst Harry had been busy with Lavender. To his right sat Neville, who was sat next to Dean with Seamus on the end near the lake, to his left sat Tracy Davis, who was sat next to Daphne Greengrass with Blaise Zabini sat next to the aisle. In front of him sat Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown, Lisa Turpin and Astoria Greengrass. Behind him sat Parvati Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot. And surrounding the mentioned Legion members were the rest of the Legion, they were basically stating that if anyone wanted to get to/at Harry then they would have to go through the _entire_ Legion first. Not an easy feat since there were fifty three of the buggers.

Harry then Spotted Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge walking towards the very front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual. Next he spotted Rita Skeeter walking up front with a notebook and quill out; however with a flick of his wand, Harry vanished both the book and quill, shocking the reporter, who then reached into her bag to retrieve spares, however Harry then vanished her whole bag and it's contents causing the watching Legion members to snort at her as she began searching for the culprit with a scowl on her face.

A short while later Harry heard music, strange, otherworldly music, and he forgot his tormenting of Skeeter in looking around for the source of it. He was not the only one: all the Legion members were looking around also searching for the source along with the other attendees.

"In there." Whispered Neville in his ear, pointing towards the black lake.

And he saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, reminding him horribly of the Inferi in Voldemort's Horcrux cave; a chorus of Merpeople singing in a strange language he did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on Harry's neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and despair. As he looked down into the wild faces of the singers he had the feeling that they, at least, were sorry for Dumbledore's passing, unlike himself and most of the Ministry workers. Then Tracy nudged him, nodding towards the back of the aisle and he looked round.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body. Harry stared blankly at the sight, he was not sorry for what he had done, after all it had been Dumbledore who had started the fight by firing the advanced stunner at him, Dumbledore who had fired the killing curse, so no Harry was not one tiny bit sorry that Dumbledore was dead. Unlike most of the Legion members who were crying silently as they watched Hagrid's progress up the aisle.

Harry placed his arm around Tracy Davis's shoulders in a silent gesture of comfort as her best friend Daphne Greengrass was comforting Blaise Zabini who was crying her eyes out silently. He may not have known Tracy but he was not so cold hearted as to leave her to cry beside him without offering some kind of comfort and Sirius had advised him that when confronted with a crying girl/woman, the best thing for him to do was wrap an arm around her shoulder silently in support. He patted Neville on the shoulder in a manly, comforting way, the Legion may not have liked Dumbledore but every one of them had respected his power, skill and accomplishments in life.

They could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalized looks from some, including, Harry saw for the first time, Dolores Umbridge. Harry could not believe that a marked Death Eater was attending Dumbledore's funeral and he wondered how many more marked Death Eaters there was among the attendees. It was obvious to Harry that none of the Ministry workers or anyone else knew that Umbridge was a marked Death Eater; otherwise she would have been arrested on sight.

"After the service we're going to take down Umbridge, she's a marked Death Eater." Harry whispered in Neville's ear who nodded slightly before passing on the message Dean, who then passed it onto Seamus. Harry then informed Tracy, Who informed Daphne, who informed Blaise. With seven of them confronting Umbridge, Harry knew that they would easily overpower and subdue her, hell he could do it on his own but it was a time of war and it did not pay to get cocky or overconfident when facing the enemy.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and now stood in front of Dumbledore's body. Harry could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to him over the hundreds of heads. "Nobility of Spirit"… Intellectual contribution"… Greatness of heart"… It did not mean anything to Harry, he did not care that Dumbledore was dead. He had killed the old bastard and he did not care about the words of some short-ass wizard, spewing words that in fact had very little to do with Dumbledore anyway. There was a soft splashing to his left and he saw that the Merpeople had broken the surface to listen, too.

Harry looked towards the forest as the little wizard in black droned on … there was movement among the trees. The Centaurs had come to pay their respects, too. They did not move into the open but Harry saw them standing quite still, half-hidden in shadow, watching the wizards, the bows hanging at their sides.

The little man in black _finally_ stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Harry waited for somebody else to get to their feet; he expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved. Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes. Harry saw quite clearly, a Phoenix fly joyfully into the flames and the next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was, Harry knew, the Centaur's tribute: he saw them turn tail and disappear into the cool trees. Likewise the Merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Harry looked around and saw Umbridge trying to slip away quickly and he shot to his feet, followed by Neville, Dean, Seamus, Tracy, Daphne and Blaise. They quickly pushed through the crowd of people, who were leaving themselves. Once passed the crowd, they spotted Umbridge heading towards the gates.

"Oi, Umbridge." Harry shouted causing the short little woman to pause and turn back; however, seconds later she was surrounded by the seven of them, every one of them pointing their wands straight at her.

"Where are you going so fast?" Harry asked in a generally curious sounding voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge demanded completely ignoring Harry's question as she glared hatefully at Harry, who smirked back.

"This is the Legion arresting a marked Death Eater." Neville answered with glee thick in his voice.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Umbridge tried to sound confused, however she sounded fearful more than anything.

"Oh I think you do little toady." Growled Dean, who like Harry, had suffered through Umbridge's detentions when she was the DADA professor.

"You're a marked Death Eater and we are here to bring you to justice." Seamus informed the toad-like woman gleefully.

"You'll never take me alive." Umbridge shrieked as her hand dove into her robes for her wand.

"Who said we wanted to take you alive?" Harry asked in calm voice that caused Umbridge to pause mid-spell as she stared at Harry in horror; apparently remembering that he had single-handedly taken out twenty-two Death Eaters and had recently killed Albus Dumbledore in a duel.

"N-Now B-be R-reasonable P-Potter." Umbridge stuttered before Blaise reached over and ripped her wand from her shaking hand. "Y-you W-won't G-get A-away W-with K-killing M-me." She seemed to have forgotten that Harry had a hunting license for Death Eaters.

"Are you forgetting that I have a hunting license against Death Eaters?" As Harry asked this, Umbridge's face went as white as a sheet. "I can do what the fuck I want to you and I'll be paid for it and all because you took that little black tattoo on your left arm, thanks for that, now I can get my revenge." He grinned evilly as his eyes went a dark almost black green.

"P-Please, H-have M-mercy." Pleaded Umbridge pathetically as she stared at Harry pleadingly; she saw that Harry's evil grin somehow seemed more sinister than the Dark Lord's had. Most likely because she knew that she was in for a world of hurting.

"The same as you had mercy on the _children_ that you _tortured_ with your blood-quill." Daphne spat hatefully at the toad-like woman.

"P-please, I-I'm S-sorry." Umbridge pleaded. However, neither Harry nor any of the rest were moved by her pathetic pleads.

"Walk." Harry ordered in a cold hiss as he jabbed his wand towards the gates leading out of the school grounds. Tracy began muttering in Latin as they followed Umbridge toward the gates; minutes later, just as they reached the gates, Umbridge glowed briefly blue.

"I've just placed anti-apparition and anti-port-key wards on you so don't even try escaping." Tracy informed Umbridge in a low growl, causing the woman's shoulders to slump in defeat no doubt she had been planning to do just that.

None of the other leaving attendees paid them much attention as they passed through the gates, as none of them were wearing their Hogwarts robes and they all looked above Hogwarts age. With Umbridge so short and surrounded by them all, nobody could even see her as they frog-marched her down towards Hogsmeade.

Ten minutes later and Harry and the Legion members had marched Umbridge into the shrieking shack and had sealed the doors. The toad-like woman stood facing them, trembling from head-to-foot.

"Somebody put up silencing wards please; it would not do for someone to interrupt us." Harry requested causing Umbridge to squeak in fright as she felt multiple Silencing wards spring up around the entire house.

"P-p-p-please…" Umbridge began pleading again.

"_Crucio_." Harry spat darkly. A dark red beam shot from his wand and impacted Umbridge square in the chest, causing her to drop to the floor withering and screaming in pain.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU HARM AN INNOCENT CHILD." Harry roared over her screams as his eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth in a snarl as he kept Umbridge under the torture curse for a full two minutes. After he had released the curse, Umbridge laid panting and moaning on the floor, twitching every now and then.

"_Cerebrum Frangat."_ Daphne hissed her wand pointed at Umbridge's left ankle, seconds later a light blue light impacted Umbridge's ankle and she cried out in pain as her left ankle bone shattered.

"_Excaecatio_." Blaise spat and a purple flash of light later and Umbridge was painfully blinded in both eyes as she cried out once more.

"_Sectumsempra_." Growled Neville slashing his wand and seconds later Umbridge shrieked in agony as her right foot was removed from her leg. "_Evanesco." _He then vanished the severed limb causing the toad to scream in horror as she watched her foot vanish into nothingness.

"_Confringo_." Dean's blasting curse shattered Umbridge's right arm as she screamed in agony once more.

"_Diffindo." "Diffindo."_ Seamus then removed both of Umbridge's ears causing her to scream once more.

Tracy then conjured a bag of salt before emptying it onto Umbridge's bleeding stump where her foot used to be, Umbridge wailed in agony as the salt caused the stump to burn like fire.

For over half an hour the seven of them hit Umbridge with various curses as they extracted revenge for all the innocent children she had ever tortured at Hogwarts with her blood-quill or anywhere else. By the end of it, Umbridge had a dozen broken ribs, two shattered arms, two broken legs, a removed nose and various cuts, bruises and gashes all over her body as she laid panting and moaning in a pool of her own blood on the floor.

Harry then closed his eyes as he began gathering his magic to his centre; the others could all feel the build up of power as his magic began swirling around him and his Aura burst into existence around him. For over a minute Harry gathered as much of his magic around his centre as he could before his eyes snapped open and just like Bellatrix had, the Legion members gasped in shock as his eyes were now such a dark green that they appeared black.

"_**CRUCIO**_" he roared in such a cold hate-filled voice that the Legion members felt a cold chill run down their spines. Instead of the normal dark red, a thick black beam of magic burst from his wand and impacted Umbridge so forcefully that she slid across the floor a few feet.

For over two minutes, Umbridge screamed and withered in agony until her voice broke and all she made was croaking screams as she spasmed and thrashed around the floor. However, Harry did not let up as he poured more magic and hate in the curse. For over ten minutes he held the curse and when he finally let up, Umbridge laid panting, twitching and moaning on the floor even as she stared blankly up at the ceiling; Neville flinched when he saw her blank eyes, so like his parents own eyes, however, unlike his parents he knew that Umbridge deserved to be insane as death was far, far too easy for her and now she would suffer for the rest of her life and rightly so.

"_Justice has been served."_ Harry hissed coldly before he led the Legion members out of the shack. "Apparate to the Hogwarts gates, we do not want anyone to see us leaving here." Seconds later the Legion members had vanished into thin air as Harry pointed his wand skywards.

"_Morsmordre_." A blast of sickly green erupted out of his wand and shot into the sky before taking the shape of a skull with a snake producing from the mouth, the Dark Mark now hung above the Shrieking shack as Harry silently Apparated away back to the Hogwarts gates.

Harry knew that the Aurors would be alerted and after they had retrieved Umbridge's broken body, they would take her to ST. Mungo's for healing, where one of the healers would find the Dark Mark burned onto her left forearm and from that they would conclude that Umbridge had somehow betrayed Voldemort and she had been tortured for it; thus leaving Harry and the Legion members in the clear. He had also decided to let Fudge fend for himself when it came to Voldemort hunting him, after-all the fool was corrupt as he would accept bribes from anyone, including Death Eaters and the Wizarding world really did need an intelligent Minister to lead them.

End of chapter.

_AN: Well Dumbledore has been buried and Harry got away with killing him without the public turning their backs on him, minus the Weasleys but nobody really cares about those idiots unless their getting bashed. (Not including Gred and Forge in that.) Voldemort is going to finally hunt Fudge. How many of you were wondering what had become of Umbridge? And yes, I ripped Dumbledore's funeral from HBP book whilst adding my own little twists here and there. And for those wondering, the owls took three days to reach Voldemort's hideout as it is not in England as will be explained in a future chapter. How was it? _

Please review! Until next time…


	12. The fury of the Dark Lord

**The fury of the Dark Lord **

The students of Hogwarts were just sitting down to dinner when the doors to the Great hall came crashing open and Bill Weasley came rushing in causing everyone in the hall to stop what they were doing and watch as the redhead raced towards Harry, who had stood to meet him halfway.

"Bill?" Ron Weasley asked his brother, however the eldest Weasley child ignored his youngest brother as he addressed Harry.

"Hogsmeade is under attack by Death Eaters and Dementors." An out of breath Bill informed Harry before he bent over to catch his breath. At once the members of the Legion rose from their seats with wands drawn as the rest of the students began muttering amongst themselves.

However before Harry could respond, Angelina Johnson came rushing through the doors and headed straight for Harry.

"Diagon Alley is under attack by Death Eaters and Giants and Madam Bones is requesting help." Angelina explained to Harry who then closed his eyes for a moment.

"_Expecto Patronum."_ Harry intoned as he opened his eyes watching as a bright white light shot out of his wand and across the hall before it vanished from sight as it passed through the wall.

"I've just sent a _Patronus_ message to the leader of the rest of my army requesting that they go help out in Diagon Alley." Harry explained to Angelina causing the rest of the students and teachers to raise their eyebrows in shock as none of them had known that Harry had an army outside Hogwarts.

"Tell Madam Bones to expect Victor Krum and around forty Bulgarian fighters in the next five minutes." Harry informed Angelina who nodded before rushing back out the great hall. "Headmaster Flitwick, secure the school in-case these attacks are diversions." He doubted that the attacks were diversions but one could never be too careful in war when it came to the protection of children.

"Legion members, let us go lend our wands in Hogsmeade." Harry began as he and Bill headed towards the doors followed by the fifty three legion members who all wore determined looks on their faces as they mentally prepared for the coming fight. "Use any lethal spell you know against the Death Eaters." Harry instructed as they broke out into a run towards the Hogwarts gates. Even from this distance they could see the flashes of spells flying through the air, the orange glow of burning fires that was no doubt businesses and homes.

_Diagon Alley_

Madam Amelia Bones cursed as she dodged yet another killing curse from Rodolphus Lestrange who was doing his best to end her life as they battled it out in the middle of the Alley even as the two Giants destroyed buildings around them.

"_I hope Potter arrives with reinforcements soon_." Amelia thought to herself as she sent a bone shattering curse at the last male Lestrange, who sent it back at her with a flick of his wand causing her to quickly raise a shield to protect herself against her own curse.

However, Lestrange had sent a piercing hex at her which caused the shield to shatter before a _bludgeoning_ curse caught her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her as she was sent flying backwards about twenty feet before she landed painfully on her back.

Amelia looked up at the approaching Death Eater and seeing the mad glint in his eyes, she felt certain that her death was only moments away as he levelled his wand at her chest.

"How the mighty have fallen." Rodolphus chuckled darkly as he stopped ten feet away from the DMLE head, he knew she was not about to send a curse at him as her wand was lying about five feet away from her.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Lestrange spat as he watched with glee as the sickly green spell shot at the downed DMLE head.

"_I wish I could have taken the bastard with me."_ Amelia thought to herself as she watched the sickly green curse jump out of Lestrange's wand and race towards her. However seconds before the death curse struck her, a brick jumped into the air seemingly of its own accord and blocked the oncoming curse saving Amelia's life in the process.

"What the fuck?" Lestrange shouted as he looked around trying to find the bastard who had saved Amelia's life; he did not have to look far because standing twenty feet from a downed Amelia stood Victor Krum and around forty witches and wizards who all had their wands pointing straight at him.

"_Oh shit_." Was the last thought to go through Rodolphus Lestrange's mind before he was hit with forty different curses that lifted him clean off his feet and sent him flying down the Alley before his already battered body smashed into the unforgiving wall of Gringott's bank killing him instantly.

"Madam Bones I presume?" Victor Krum asked as he helped Amelia too her feet as the rest of the small army of witches and wizards rushed past them to engage the Death Eaters and giants in battle.

"Yes and thank you, you saved my life." Amelia replied gratefully as she retrieved her wand before she turned back to Krum who quickly answered her unasked question.

"We are the second part of Harry's army and he asked us to come and assist you and the Aurors in battle, he would have come himself but it seems that the Dark Lord also ordered an attack on Hogsmeade and Harry and the Legion are battling Death Eaters and Dementors there." Victor explained as he calmly sent a blasting hex at a Death Eater who had their back to him dropping the man to floor screaming in pain as his spine was shattered; however his screams were silenced as one of the Bulgarian fighters hit him with the killing curse.

"If I survive this night I'll be sending Harry Potter a bottle of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey." Amelia commented to the Quidditch star, before they both engaged a couple of Death Eaters in combat.

"And I'll help him drink it." Victor laughed as he sent one of the Death Eaters flying through a shop window as Amelia took off the proverbial gloves and hit the Death Eater she was fighting with a killing curse.

"So much meaningless death and destruction." Hit-wizard Bradley Davis thought to himself sadly as he gazed around the Alley that was littered with the bodies of the dead. He could see at least fifty bodies of men, women and children and that did not include any that may have been trapped inside any of the collapsed buildings that the two giants had destroyed with their huge tree-like clubs.

Speaking of giants, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw around fifteen Aurors and Bulgarian fighters firing killing curses at one of the giants bringing the monster to his knees howling in pain and yet after fifteen or so killing curses to the chest and stomach the huge bugger was still alive showing just how resistant to magic giants really were. However, seconds later the giant collapsed onto its back as another fifteen killing curses struck it in the chest and face, as the giant fell backwards it crushed almost the entire Weasleys wizard wheezes joke shop.

Thankfully the Weasley twins who owned the shop were not inside as they had been the ones to raise the alarm about the attack and had been two of the first to engage the Death Eaters in battle.

For another half an hour, Aurors, Bulgarians and Death Eaters did battle. Neither side was giving an inch as they fought. Even with the forty Bulgarian reinforcements the Death Eaters still battled viciously showing just how much they had been training since the return of the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters were outnumbered by at least twenty people and yet they held their own brilliantly, slowly wearing down the Aurors and Bulgarians. After a half hour battle, red sparks suddenly exploded in the sky above the Alley and seconds later, the Death Eaters vanished shocking the Aurors and Bulgarians momentarily.

"Why did they just vanish?" Victor asked Madam Bones with confusion in his voice and on his face as he looked around the Alley to make sure the Death Eaters had really left.

"I have no idea." Amelia replied just as confused as Victor was as she too looked around the Alley at all the death and destruction.

"_**Morsmordre." **_A high cold voice roared seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere. Seconds later a Dark Mark at least five times larger than a normal Dark Mark appeared above the Alley.

"That was the voice of the Dark Lord wasn't it?" Victor asked Amelia in a whisper fear clear in his voice as he and the rest of the fighters stared up at the huge mark.

"It sure bloody sounded like him." Amelia replied in shock as she stared at the huge skull. "But where the hell was he? I didn't see him at all throughout the battle." She shook her head before she turned her attention to the fighters still staring at the skull.

"Help our wounded and kill any of the bastards that are still alive." She commanded them in a hard voice as she pointed towards a Death Eater that was lying motionlessly in front of her. Amelia Bones was sick of fighting the Death Eaters whilst playing by the Ministry's rules, from now on she was going to fight them by Harry Potter's rules, that is to say she was not going fight them by any rules, from now on she and the Aurors would fight fire with fire.

By the time they had finished helping the wounded and gathering the dead, Amelia was ready to hit the bottle hard. Over one hundred innocent men, women and children had been killed in the battle; thirty more had been seriously wounded and sent to ST. Mungo's. twenty four of her Auror's had been killed whilst nine more had been sent to the hospital along with fifteen of the Bulgarian fighters, only one Bulgarian had lost his life and that was because he jumped in front of a killing curse that had originally been fired a little girl who had tried hiding behind a stack of cauldrons.

_Meanwhile at Hogsmeade_

As Victor Krum was saving Madam Bones' life a slightly winded Harry Potter, an out of breathe Bill Weasley and the Legion arrived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. What they saw gave them all pause.

Bodies of the dead or dying littered the street; buildings burned unchecked and amongst all this Death Eaters and Aurors battled one another. Hovering above the village and around the village were the Dementors. It seemed that the soul-sucking fiends were there solely to suck the happiness out of the Aurors, giving the Death Eaters even more of an advantage, as for some reason the DE's did not seem to be affected by the Dementors in the slightest.

"That's a lot of Dementors." Harry muttered to himself before he turned to face the Legion members. "Right this is what I want to happen, I shall take care of the Dementors whilst you all go lend a hand to the Aurors in groups of four, that way you will either even the numbers in any one fight or you'll outnumber the Death Eaters in the fight." He explained quickly shouting over the noise of a collapsing building behind them. At once the Legion members charged into the village and fight with Neville Longbottom and Bill Weasley leading the way, seconds later the Legion crashed into different fights their wands ablaze with lethal spells, quickly turning the tide in favour against the Death Eaters.

Harry watched the Aurors and Legion battle against the Death Eaters for a moment before he closed his eyes as he began gathering his magic to his centre as his mind began filling up with his happiest memories. For over two minutes Harry did this, his dark, emerald green Aura flaring around him as his magic built up in and around him. After two minutes Harry's eyes snapped open as his wand came up in front of him and he roared to the heavens above.

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_." The very ground around Harry seemed to shake as his wand tip glowed a brilliant white as a bubble seemed to expand from his wand growing larger and larger as it spread towards the village. Seconds later a pulsing brilliant white bubble reached the edge of the village before it began spreading across the village causing any Dementor it encountered to let out an unearthly shriek as they were flung out into the surrounding countryside.

The battling Aurors and Legion members seemed to be given a boost of energy as the Patronus bubble passed over them as they began fighting the Death Eaters even harder. The Death Eaters however may have been outnumbered 5-to-3, yet they seemed to be evenly matched and more than capable of holding their own as they battled the Aurors and Legion.

Harry allowed his Patronus bubble to pulse over the village until he was quite sure that all the Dementors had been defeated. After letting the spell end he allowed himself a few seconds breathing time before he too charged into the village to do battle with the Death Eaters.

Neville Longbottom was in his element as he, Dean Thomas and Seamus fought against inner circle Death Eater Gibbon. It was not an easy fight by any stretch of the imagination; it was three-on-one and Gibbon was holding his own against the three teens as though it was one-on-one.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Gibbon shouted before snarling as Dean dodged out of the way of the killing curse that sailed past him into a burning building behind him.

"_Diffindo_." Seamus cast aiming for Gibbon's neck.

"_Reducto_." Dean fired aiming for the Death Eaters chest.

"_Sectumsempra." _Neville cast at the same time as his two friends cast their spells. The three friends thought for one second that the fight would be over, however Gibbon slashed his wand at the on-coming spells sending them back at their casters causing the three teens to quickly duck out of the way lest they be struck by their own spells, Dean fell on his backside as he did so and the Death Eater took advantage of his downed opponent.

"_Avada Kedavra_." The sickly green light shot out of his wand and shot towards the downed Dean smashing into his face seconds later.

Seamus cried out in pain and anger as he watched his best friend for the last seven years slump to the floor dead, his dark eyes blank and lifeless, and his body unmoving. The Irish born teen roared in anger as he jumped to his feet and turned to a chuckling Gibbon who was advancing on Neville who had dropped his wand as he misplaced his foot as he had dodged his own spell coming back at him. Gibbon did not see the angry teen that was advancing on him from behind.

Seamus forgetting for a moment that he was a wizard and could use magic grabbed a-hold of Gibbon by the shoulder spinning the DE to face him before he smashed his fist into the man's face as hard as he could, dropping the surprised man to the floor in one shot. Seamus then straddled Gibbons chest before he began raining punches down on the man's face as hard and as fast as he could over and over again as tears of anguish and pain streamed down his face.

Neville watched in shock as Seamus continued to rain punches down on the Death Eater with no signs of stopping anytime soon. After a few minutes of watching in shock, he pulled himself together and raced over to Seamus and began wrestling the teen off of Gibbon's unmoving body.

"Get off me." Seamus shouted at Neville as he wrenched himself free. The Irish teen then walked over to his fallen friend, dropping to his knees beside Dean's body.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Seamus cried as he reached over and gently closed Dean's eyes. "I got the bastard for you but I won't give in to the darkness over your death as I know you would not want that." He said to his fallen friend as he picked up Dean's wand and placed it in his pocket.

"I will continue training and fighting these bastards in your memory." Seamus cried as he leaned forwards gathering his friends fallen body in his arms before he stood up holding Dean in a bridal-like carry. "You'll always be my brother." He then began heading back towards Hogwarts completely ignoring the raging battle still going on around him; Merlin have mercy on anyone who tried to stand in his way.

Neville watched silently as Seamus carried their fallen friend towards Hogwarts. He hoped his friend would not give into the darkness of losing his best friend like he had promised. He took a moment to compose himself before he headed towards the nearest Death Eater and began fighting with vigour.

As Seamus was beating on Gibbon, Daphne Greengrass found herself been flung through the air by her opponent. She landed painfully on her back, crying out in pain as she did so. She looked up into the grinning face of the approaching Fenrir Greyback.

"So beautiful." Greyback leered at Daphne in a raspy voice as his eyes roamed over Daphne's downed form. "You know, you would be my most prized, most beautiful werewolf were I to turn you." Daphne gulped in fear and horror as she stared up at the most savage werewolf in British history.

"Sadly however, the Dark Lord has ordered that everyone who fights us must be killed." Greyback rasped as he levelled his wand at Daphne.

"_Avada_… ARGH." Greyback screamed in pain as he was hit in the face with a cutting curse.

"Like hell you're going to kill my sister." Astoria Greengrass growled as she came to stand beside her downed sister with fire in her eyes as she glared at Greyback.

"_Expelliarmus_." Astoria spat quickly disarming the werewolf who had been holding his hands to his face in pain.

"Finish him Astoria." Daphne shouted from the ground knowing that the savage brute did not need a wand to kill his opponents. However Astoria hesitated when it came to actually killing another human no matter how savage they may be.

"She doesn't have the stomach to finish me." Greyback laughed as he looked up at the two sisters even as blood dripped down his face.

"But I do." Remus Lupin growled as he came up beside Astoria, his wand pointed at Greyback's chest, a dark glare on his face.

"Ah Remus Lupin, the most powerful wizard I ever turned." Greyback rasped tauntingly as he grinned savagely at Remus.

"_Sectumsempra_." Remus spat as he glared at Greyback. The dark cutting curse caught the werewolf completely by surprise as he was expecting Remus retort to his taunt. The spell cut a long, deep gash on Greyback throwing him backwards. The gash started about halfway down the werewolf's neck and ended around mid torso, spilling huge amounts of blood on the ground.

Remus watched coldly as Greyback wheezed and coughed up blood for a few minutes until his body went still and he breathed his last breathe. He then turned towards the downed Daphne and bent to give her a hand up.

"Are you two ladies ok?" He asked as he pulled Daphne to her feet.

"Yes thank you." Daphne replied as she dusted herself off before she went and retrieved her wand.

"Are you both ok to continue fighting or would you rather head back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked as he fired a tripping jinx at a Death Eater that was fighting Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott about twenty feet from them.

"We'll continue fighting." Astoria replied getting a nod from Daphne.

"Very well stay close to me." Remus instructed as he led them towards the nearest Death Eaters. He wanted to keep an eye on Astoria after watching her freeze for those few seconds. In a battle such as this, you could not afford to freeze or hesitate otherwise your enemy would take advantage and kill you without a seconds thought.

Across the village Harry Potter stood in front of a downed Tracy Davis and Patil twins as he battled against four Death Eaters by himself. He was very glad for the dulling lessons that he had been receiving from Headmaster Flitwick for the last two months as he dodged and shielded against the DE's spells as he sent back his own at an incredible speed.

Harry slashed his wand through the air sending the four incoming spells back at the owners shocking his four opponents who quickly raised shields to protect themselves.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Harry's killing curse smashed through one of his enemies' shield before smashing into his chest dropping him instantly to the floor dead, he then quickly slashed his wand at the three oncoming spells blocking their spells once more as they tried to catch him unawares.

Tracy and the Patil sisters watched in awe as Harry dodged and shielded against the four Death Eaters before he dropped one with a killing curse before blocking the three others curses. They then watched as Harry traded spells with the three Death Eaters faster and faster his wand a blur through the air. As they looked they could see that the three DE's were hard pressed to keep up with Harry.

Minutes later Harry dropped another Death Eater with the killing curse before turning his wand on the two remaining Death Eaters. Instead of slowing down some or getting tired as he fought against the two, Harry seemed to speed up even faster as he battled the two. One of the last two Death Eaters was dropped with yet another killing curse only minutes later brining the fight to a one-on-one duel.

"I yield." The Death Eater shouted as he threw his wand at Harry's feet; after watching three of his fellow Death Eaters be cut down by Harry within minutes of each other, he knew he did not stand a chance against the Boy-Who-Lived.

"_Sopio_." Harry dropped the Death Eater with an advanced stunning spell before he turned and began helping the Patil's up.

"Now that's how you fight." An awed Tracy Davis said breathlessly as she allowed Harry to pull her to her feet.

"That it is." Harry agreed as he found himself staring into Tracy's bright blue eyes. For the longest second the raging battle seemed to melt away as the two teens stared into each other's eyes.

"Will you have dinner with me?" Harry asked the brunette as he began moving his head towards her.

"Yeah." Tracy answered breathlessly seconds before Harry's lips captured her own in a fiery passion filled kiss. For what seemed an eternity but was in reality only thirty seconds the two stayed locked in their first kiss before Harry pulled back with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I've wanted to do that for over a month." Harry grinned as he cupped Tracy's cheek in his palm, the battle could bloody wait for a moment.

"I've wanted to do that since I was thirteen." Tracy grinned back causing Harry to chuckle as she leaned into his touch.

"Harry." Shouted one of the Patil sisters in shock causing Harry to spin around his wand coming up ready to fight a horde of Death Eaters. However, he found the two sisters staring into the sky.

Looking into the sky, Harry and Tracy saw red sparks exploding over the village. Seconds later, very Death Eater left standing vanished into thin-air as quickly as they had come. Harry stared around the village in shock at the quick departure of the Death Eaters, however before he could even think to order people to help the injured, a Patronus came shooting through the air to land in front of him taking the shape of a Lynx.

"_The Ministry has fallen. The Minister for Magic is dead_." The Lynx spoke in the deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt causing Harry's jaw to drop in shock and everyone who had heard it to gasp in horror. Harry was wrong; the two attacks had been diversions. Only Voldemort had not gone after Hogwarts but the Ministry of Magic. Seconds later, Madam Bones, Victor Krum and the rest of the fighters from Diagon Alley Apparated into the village.

"The Ministry has fallen." Said a grim faced Amelia Bones as she approached Harry.

"I heard." Harry replied equally as grimly as he felt Tracy take his hand in hers.

"The Ministry workers and I have no choice but to seek refuge up at Hogwarts." Amelia explained to Harry before she was engulfed in a hug from her niece Susan.

"I'm sure Headmaster Flitwick will be happy to give you refuge." Harry replied as more Ministry workers began Appartating into the Village with their families, knowing that Hogwarts was the only safe place left for them all.

For the next two hours, the Aurors and Legion members worked side by side as they helped the wounded, gathered the dead and secured any captured Death Eaters. The villagers' of Hogsmeade who had survived the attack either helped children up to the school or help the Aurors and Legion in the body clean-up. In one evening the entire Wizarding world had felt the absolute fury of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

End of chapter

_AN: well that's chapter twelve up. Fudge is dead and Voldemort has taken the Ministry of Magic. How was it? Please Review… _


	13. Calm before the storm

_AN: in this story Nagini is not a Horcrux; and before I continue with the chapter I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. And what is it with everyone and Slash stories these days? Nearly every story that sounds brilliant , exciting and epic turns out to be slash; it seems that everything is slash this, slash that, slash fucking everything. Harry/Voldemort? Really? Really? Really? Really? REALLY? I mean the bald snake faced bastard killed Harry's parents but in some stories they have Harry taking it up the Jacksie from Voldemort. FUCK OFF. Or from Draco or Snape or any number of other people, just piss off with your slash. No I'm not a homophobic but I don't want to read about two blokes getting it on. _

Calm before the storm

_(Two months after Voldemort took the Ministry)_

Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-One, the last hope of the Wizarding World and all that rot smirked victoriously as he looked down at the desk in front of him. There on the oak wooden table sat the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. The last two Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. He still could not believe how easy it had been to get his hands on them; the Diadem had been hidden, ironically enough in the Room of Requirement in the room of hidden things. The cup on the other hand had been hidden in the abandoned orphanage where Tom Riddle lived until he was seventeen. The cup had been placed under a loose floorboard in Tom's old bedroom. Voldemort had been so confident that nobody would find out about his Horcruxes or his Muggle background that he only placed a few wards around the room that Harry had easily gotten past before he retrieved the cup. Now that he stood smirking at the two items and he could not believe that he were moments away from rendering Lord Voldemort mortal once more.

"Are you going to smirk at them all day or are you going too bloody destroy them?" Asked the voice of Remus Lupin from the front of the desk that Harry stood behind.

Looking up, Harry smiled at the people in the previously abandoned classroom with him that had been taken over and had been dubbed the War-room. Standing in front the desk and a little to the left stood his girlfriend of two months Tracy Davis, his longest relationship to date. His second longest had been Susan Bones who he'd gone out with for a whole seven days before he'd gotten together with the Greengrass sisters for a fur day weekend of naughty fun that still got him hard just thinking about it.

Standing to the right of the desk was his best friend, Neville Longbottom who was smiling lazily as he held hands with his girlfriend of two weeks, Hannah Abbott. Next to Hannah stood the un-official Minister for Magic Amelia Bones who was standing next to her niece Susan who was next to ex-head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who had managed to flee from Voldemort when the Dark Lord had attacked the Ministry. He would have stayed and fought the Dark Lord but the former Minister Fudge had ordered him to flee stating that the Wizarding world needed able fighters not Political figureheads, it had taken the Auror over an hour but he had finally managed to flee the Ministry with Tonks and Moody who had been off duty and had come into the Ministry to see if they could be off any help in protecting Minister Fudge as so ordered by Madam Bones before the attack on Diagon Alley had really begun otherwise she would have had the two stay to help her there.

Standing behind Tracy were Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and right in front of the desk stood Headmaster Flitwick and Victor Krum. Everyone in the room was the official leaders in the war against Voldemort and his army. Victor along with Oliver Wood was the leader of the Flying squad who would fly over any battle that was taking place and would rain down deadly spells on the enemy or if need be get an injured fighter to safety before calling for a house-elf to transport them to the Hospital wing. Kingsley was head of security at Hogwarts and made sure that every passage leading into the school was guarded around the cloak by at least four Aurors. Moody was in-charge of training any people who had volunteered to fight in the upcoming battles, these people were made up mainly of wizards from Hogsmeade and Diagon (Thirty Two totals). Tonks had taken over training the _entire_ Legion along with Neville and Remus including the Bulgarian members. The Legion now numbered Ninety one members strong. However thirty of those members were in the flying squad. Hannah, Susan and Tracy were training under Madam Pomfrey so they could help the nurse when any injured fighters were transported into the Hospital wing during or after a battle/fight. Headmaster Flitwick was of course training Harry further in his duelling.

"Yes, it's just so unbelievable that we're about to render Voldemort mortal." Harry said with a smile as he unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor. "Who wants the honour of destroying one?" He asked as he held the sword towards the people in front of him.

"I do." Neville spoke quickly with childlike glee as he reached for the sword handle. He took the sword gently looking in wonder at the name written along one side before he raised the sword over his head, the tip pointing towards the desk. Quick as a flash he stabbed the sword into the middle of the cup of Hufflepuff cutting right through the metal causing a dark green mist to raise above the desk as a high pitched shriek was heard causing some in the room to turn slightly pale at the sound, moments later there was another as Tracy sliced the sword though the Diadem.

"He's mortal." Harry spoke quietly into the silence that had followed the destruction of the Horcruxes. Everyone in the room bar Moody grinned at him and each other for a moment.

"Great lets go kill the bastard then." Moody growled as he began limping towards the door.

"And how do you suggest we do that." Harry asked him before he reached the door. "I'm the only one who can kill him and I'm not ready to face him yet and win." He explained when the master Auror turned to face him.

"Come off it Potter, I saw you in battle at Hogsmeade taking on five Death Eaters and winning." Moody scoffed at him.

"Yes but Lord Voldemort is a whole different kettle of fish." Harry replied in an even tone. "If I remember correctly, he took on two highly trained wizards, one Hit-wizard and Arthur Weasley in the battle of Azkaban and he won and according to Kingsley here he dominated that duel and the only reason you're all alive is through pure luck and the fact that he was unprepared for the attack."

"Well we'll have surprise on our side again." Moody growled back.

"No we won't, right now he's hideout is Malfoy manor and by the time we've gotten through the shit load of _ancient_ wards we'll be too knackered to do any actual fighting not to mention that he'll be alerted to use attacking the wards and by the time we've gotten through he'll have his army by his side who will be fresh and ready to kill us all. Simply put it would be suicide for us to even attempt it." Harry explained in a calm voice that quite clearly said he was not even going to attempt it but Moody was welcome to try if he wished.

"Fair point." Moody conceded. He may have been crazy but even he wasn't _that_ crazy. Yet.

"So what are we going to do until you're ready to kill the bastard?" Tonks asked him. Tonks like everyone, including Amelia, looked to Harry as the leader of the war.

"We'll train as hard as we possibly can." Victor said with conviction, he was still sore over Crouch JR. placing him under the _Imperius_ during the third task of the Tri-wizard.

"And when Harry's ready." Neville began with a grin.

"I'll kill the bastard." Harry finished with a strained grin that went unnoticed by everyone except Tracy. For the next hour or so they drew up rough plans of defending the castle when Voldemort finally decided to attack and complete his takeover of Wizarding Britain and meet Harry in one last duel to the death.

_Gryffindor, Head Boy's rooms _

"So, want to tell me why you gave such a strained smile when declared you'll kill Voldemort." Tracy asked him later that night as they cuddled in bed. They'd yet to do anything more than kiss and cuddle as they wanted to get to know each other a bit. For Harry he wanted to try a serious relationship instead of a few days of rolling around in the sack and Tracy wanted to get to know Harry before she gave him the ultimate gift a woman can give a man, her virginity.

"It's just that I…" Harry broke off for a moment know he was about to revel his secret fear. "It's just that I don't know if I can kill him and walk away. I've got this feeling that when we finally meet one last time, neither me or Tom are going to walk away alive." He finished in a whisper.

"Don't you dare talk like that Harry Potter." Tracy whispered in a fierce voice as held onto his him tighter and ruthlessly squashing the tears that threatened to fall at his words.

"But I don't even know what the Power the Dark Lord knows not is." Harry replied as he held onto Tracy tighter and drawing comfort from her arms.

"But I thought Dumbledore's old notes said that it was love that Voldemort doesn't know and that's your power to defeat him." Tracy replied as she kissed his chest in comfort and passion.

"But I don't know what love is, so I'm hardly a believer in its power." Harry replied slightly distracted by Tracy lightly kissing his chest, but not too distracted to blurt out Dumbledore's _other_ notes that he had found, notes that he was quite sure nobody was supposed to find, so he knew that what was written in those notes may very well be true.

"Well I'll just have to make you a believer." Tracy whispered as she straddled his lap before she began raining kisses on his face and chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are… are you sure about this?" Harry asked even as big bad Harry-James began to stir in his boxers. He knew Tracy was about to give him her most precious gift a girl could give and wanted to make sure that she was 100% sure.

"Harry I've wanted to be with you since third year and now that I've finally got you I'm not prepared to let you go or loose you to some psychopathic Dark Lord and if shagging you're brains out makes you a believer in love then I'm more than happy to do it." Tracy replied before she captured his lips in a fiery, passion filled kiss. The two teens began exploring each other's bodies as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

As they continued kissing, Harry began to slowly unbutton Tracy's pyjama top before he slipped the item of clothing off her shoulders before tossing it towards the edge of the bed. He paused in his kissing of her as his eyes greedily took in the bare bosom before him. They were a nice firm C cup in size, not too big and not too small and looked perfect for Tracy's five foot six inch frame. The Areolas were a small and slightly darker than her already lightly tanned chest and her nipples were small and perky and Tracy gasped in pleasure as Harry moved his head forward before taking her left nipple into his mouth. As he began to suck and gently bite the nipple in his mouth, Tracy wrapped her arms around his head in a silent gesture to keep going as he felt the nipple go from soft to hard and erect in seconds encouraging him on. After a few minutes of this he switched to the right nipple and began doing the same. He then began softly kissing his way up her chest and neck before he once more captured her mouth in a fiery kiss as he wrapped his arms around her body before slowly and gently turning her until he was on top.

"Merlin you're beautiful." Harry whispered in a throaty voice as he pulled back to look at Tracy as she lay beneath him, lit up in the soft candle light and the light from the half moon that was shining through the bedroom window. He then leaned forward and began to softy kiss his way down her neck at an agonizingly slow pace, as slowly as he could, Harry began to kiss his way down her chest as her breathing began to quicken as her arousal mounted. He reached the top of her breasts but instead of moving straight to them he began to carefully kiss his way down in between them causing Tracy to whimper as she's been anticipating more attention to her breasts. As he reached the bottom of her breasts he began to slowly kiss and lick his way around the outside of her left breast in a slow circle before moving over and doing the same to her right breast and finally he took her right nipple back into his mouth causing Tracy to moan in pleasure and arch her back up into him slightly as he once again began sucking and biting it before he moved over to her left nipple to do the same. After a few minutes of back and forth sucking and biting, he began to slowly kiss his way down her stomach making sure he paid extra attention to her bellybutton when he reached it.

He sat back on his heels after a few minutes as he began to slowly pull her pyjama pants down, Tracy lifting her ass off the bed giving him extra encouragement as she did so. He then lifted her left leg into the air as he began to slowly kiss his way up her toned calf starting at her ankle, by this time Tracy was breathing fast and gasping in pleasure. Slowly Harry kissed his way up to the inside of her thigh until he reached the bottom of her black lacy panties where he gave up his kissing of her thigh for a moment as he breathed warm air at her panty clad pussy in shorts bursts eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure from Tracy as the wet-spot on her panties became darker and more pronounced as her arousal built. He then gently placed her leg back onto the bed before he picked up her right leg and repeated his actions of kissing up the inside of the leg starting at the ankle. When he had once more reached her panties he began kissing the skin just below her bellybutton as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties before he began to slowly peel them down her legs and over her feet before throwing them behind him as his eyes greedily took in her shaved pussy.

After a few moments of gazing Harry spread Tracy's legs a little wider as he lay down between them. He began to kiss his way around her mound not actually touching her lips drawing the moment out a little longer. He then began to slowly lick her outer edges of her outer lips as he gently and slowly spread them as he then began to kiss her inner lips as Tracy's moans began to grow steadily louder as she gripped his hair tightly in her hands, he gently licked her inner lips trying to hold off from touching her clitoris for the moment as he wanted to tease and arouse her even more. Finally after five minutes of this Harry began to lick the hood of her clitoris as her moans became louder and she became wetter. For five minutes, Harry alternated between licking her hood and flicking his tongue at it until Tracy's moans were filling the room and her juices soaking the bed-sheet.

"Oh.. Oh Harry… oh Yeah." Tracy panted as Harry began to lick her clitoris and he slipped a finger into her hole making a come here gesture with his finger. She began to moan even louder when Harry began to lick the shape of every letter in the alphabet, making some letters wide so as to cover the whole area and some letters small to focus on the clitoris itself, once he'd done this a few times he began to gently suck her clitoris into his mouth and flick his tongue over it, moments later Tracy screamed out her first orgasm of the night. As she began to come down from her orgasm, Tracy looked down to find Harry looking up at her with a smile and a look that clearly said _"There's nowhere else I'd rather be_." On his face causing her insides to melt even more as she returned the look.

"Oh wow." Tracy gasped an hour and a half later as they lay cuddling under the covers. Tracy had a soft gentle smile on her face as she held on to Harry tightly.

"Yeah." Agreed Harry with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you a believer now?" she asked sleepily as her eyes began to droop.

"Almost baby almost." Harry replied just as sleepily before the pair fell asleep moments later still holding each other with soft smiles on their faces.

_Hogwarts great hall, next morning_

Harry, Tracy, Neville, Hannah and the Greengrass sisters were just sitting down for breakfast at the Gryffindor table, Daphne and Astoria were teasing Tracy about the goofy grin on her face, when a tall gangly redhead approached Harry.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?" Ron Weasley asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Take a seat." Harry said with an inward sigh whilst pointing to the seat next to him that was empty.

"Thanks." Ron gingerly sat on the edge of his seat quietly for a few moments seemingly gathering his thoughts.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry really could not be assed with childish grudges or arguing, he was leading the war against Voldemort and betrayal by Ron and Hermione or not, they just were not important enough for him to be worrying about right now.

"I want to join the Legion and fight against V-V-Voldemort and his army." Ron finally managed to get out surprising everyone at the table when he spoke the Dark Lord's name; Harry however, held his surprise in check not allowing his emotions to show on his face.

"Why?" Harry asked simply wanting to know the exact reasons behind Ron wanting to join the Legion now, so long after it started.

"Because everyone in my family is going to be fighting the Dark Army when they attack Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, the Twins, hell even Percy is here ready to take up wands with the Death Eaters and I don't want to go down in history as the only Weasley who didn't take up arms against V-V-Voldemort and his army." Ron explained in a tone that started out timidly but grew in conviction the more he spoke.

"Ron, no one is expecting you to take up arms against Voldemort and his lot when he attacks." Harry began softly as he turned to face Ron fully on the bench. "Just don't take up arms _against_ us. However, if you truly wish to fight, then be in the room of Requirement at half seven tonight and be ready to work your ass off." He finished in a firm voice that left no room for argument.

"I'll be there." Ron nodded with equal firmness in his voice. "What about Hermione and Ginny." He seemed almost reluctant to ask this, yet he asked nonetheless.

"Hermione may join the legion on one condition, she does not try to boss people into doing things they don't want to do, nor does she do anything to piss people off." Harry could have gone on but just saying she doesn't do anything to piss people was easy and simple to follow.

"That sounds fair and Ginny." Ron asked not quite able to believe that Harry was willing to give them one more chance to prove them-selves.

"She speaks or acts out of line just once and I'll set Astoria here on her." Here Harry turned to wink at the younger girl who bared her teeth in a grin at Ron who gulped. "And if she still doesn't learn her lesson and I have to unleash Daphne, oh you don't want to know what will happen when Daphne Estelle Greengrass is unleashed." Here Daphne smiled sweetly at Ron who unconsciously slid back on the bench.

"Ok thanks I'll make sure they both stay in line." Ron said in shaky voice before he stood from the bench turned around and hurrying away seemingly to put as much distance between him-self and the Greengrass sisters as he possibly could without running.

"Oh Harry your evil." Tracy grinned as she kissed his cheek while Neville and the rest laughed at Ron's retreating back.

"So Harry, want to tell us why your letting those three join the Legion?" Hannah asked once everyone had calmed down from laughing.

"Because right now three more wands against the Death Eaters is something with cannot afford to sniff at, plus with those three fighting _with_ us we are hopefully guaranteed their not fighting _against_ us or causing any kind of trouble with the younger years." Harry explained softly to the small group before taking a gulp of his water. Everyone seemed to understand his hidden message; the three were not to be trusted one ounce but were to be kept under close watch until they proved their loyalty or until Voldemort and the DE's were defeated once and for all.

"Well I'm off for my duelling practise with the Headmaster." Harry said to them as he stood from his seat and drained the last of his drink. Harry and the Legion members spent every day practicing and horning their duelling skills while the younger years and none members went to class to try and carry on as normal or as normally as they could in a time of war with Voldemort in power at the ministry.

"Are you learning anything new?" Daphne asked with a light gleam in her eyes as she loved learning new and or obscure magic.

"No, Headmaster Flitwick believes I've taught myself and been taught everything I need to know to win I just need to practice those spells to do it." Harry replied with a small smile on his face.

"And he's learning to believe in the Power-He-Knows-Not." Tracy smirked at him as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's a shame Dumbledore isn't still alive." Neville began drawing everyone's gazes to him. "What? He was a manipulative old bastard but he was a wicked dueller." He explained getting nods from most and a smirk from Harry.

"A wicked dueller he may have been but he never did the one thing I'm on the very verge of doing." Harry smirked at Neville and the small group as he wrapped his arms around Tracy's neck.

"And what is that?" Hannah and Astoria asked in unison with identically raised eyebrows.

"Beat the nine time world duelling champion Filius Flitwick in a duel." Harry replied with a grin as he bent his head forward to give Tracy a smoldering hot kiss that caused the Weasley twins down the table to whistle and catcall before Harry flipped them off.

"Nine time world champion?" Daphne asked in shock. She had only known that he was a master dueller and a winner of the world duelling championship but not the winner nine times.

"Nine years in a row, he was going to go for ten years in a row but Grindelwald rose to power." Harry explained when he and Tracy came up for air. "After the war with Grindelwald he'd had enough fighting so turned to his second passion of teaching and has been at Hogwarts ever since." Harry gave Tracy one last kiss before he turned to walk out of the Great hall to meet with the Headmaster down by the lake where they practiced duelling with wards up to keep people away.

End of chapter

_AN; The next will be the start of the final battle between Voldemort and his army and Harry and his army. Who will win? Who will live and who will lose their lives in the greatest battle in Wizarding history. I reckon there are about three chapters of this story left and then it will be done. I'm hoping to finish with fifteen chapters. Please review! _


	14. The last stand of Harry and Voldemort

_I thank you all kindly for the reviews. Sorry it took awhile but since this is the final battle I wanted it to be brilliant and the longest chapter of this lil'story. WARNING, I will jump to other duels during the battle with little to no warning when I do so… just thought you should know. Oh yeah, there's lots of death, some you may not like. _

_**The last stand of Harry and Voldemort**_

_Gryffindor head-boys rooms, graduation day_

Harry Potter looked himself over in the floor to ceiling mirror in his rooms after he had finished getting dressed for the final battle with Voldemort and his army that would be taking place in less than an hour. He was dressed simply, not in long flowing white or gold robes or battle armour. He wore figure hugging black jeans, a tight sleeveless black t-shirt over a skin tight Basilisk-hide vest and on his feet were black steel toecap boots. Far from looking like a fearless warrior leader for the light, he looked like a Muggle Emo with the black clothes, messy black hair and tattoo's covering both arms and yet it was pure Harry. Strapped to his left forearm was his black-walnut custom made wand and strapped to his waist was Dumbledore's wand. He would not be using the Holly and Phoenix wand today and therefore there would be no Priori Incantatem. He would be leaving his guns behind when he headed for his fight with Voldemort, it would be a wands only duel between the two and whatever happened, happened.

"Harry?" Tracy's soft voice came from behind him causing to turn around and take in the sight of his girlfriend of five months. Tracy was dressed in her brand new lime green healer's robes, of course she Hannah and Susan had nowhere near the experience to qualify as a healer but the three were trained enough to take care of the minor injuries, thus leaving Madam Pomfrey with the more seriously wounded fighters.

"Hey baby." Harry smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Are you ready for this?" Tracy asked him softly as she burrowed deeper into his chest.

"As ready as I can be." Harry replied. And it was true; he could now beat Headmaster Flitwick _and_ Kingsley Shacklebolt in a 2on1 duel. He had also beaten Kingsley, Remus and Moody in a 3on1 and not forgetting last month when he had taken on Neville, the Greengrass sisters and Luna Lovegood in a duel in front of the Legion. That duel had been mainly to prove a point to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly Weasley, stating that yes he was young but he was the lights best fighter not to mention the only one capable of defeating Voldemort once and for all. It had been more of a way to shut Molly Weasley up who made snide remarks to him every chance she got. Thankfully Ron, Hermione and Ginny had kept to themselves as they knuckled down and trained as hard as they could.

"Good." Tracy murmured as she pulled back and reached a hand into her robe pocket before pulling out a piece of cloth and a silver chain. "I want you to wear these whilst you're out there." She explained as she passed the items to Harry.

"The cloth is one of my headbands nothing special just ripped so you can tie it around your forehead instead of wearing it like us girls do and the chain is to remind you of me as you do battle and to remind you that you're to come back to me alive." Tracy explained in a thick voice as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Harry felt like that Muggle fictional character John Rambo as he tied the red headband around his forehead under his messy hair before slipping the chain over his head and allowing it to rest over his shirt and as he did so he felt a strong magical presence settle over his body and he grinned.

"You've put protections on these two." Harry smiled before giving Tracy a long passionate kiss causing her toes to curl in her shoes and leaving her breathless.

"As many as I could." Tracy replied when she had caught her breathe. "The more protection you have the more chance you have of coming back to me." She explained before giving him a quick kiss.

"You know I'm not going to promise that I'll come back to you." Harry began as he walked over to the bedside table and opened the draw before reaching inside and withdrawing a box. "But I promise I will do everything in my power to at least make it back to you." He opened the box as he reached Tracy; inside the box was a simple, gold band ring small studded diamonds.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Tracy asked as she gazed at the simple yet nice ring.

"This is a promise ring from me to you, promising that I'll do all I can to come back to you and that we'll go on a holiday just the two of us." Harry explained as he took the ring out of the box.

"It's beautiful." Tracy smiled as she held out her hand for Harry to slip the ring on her finger.

Harry took a deep breath and calmed his mind before he spoke next. "I love you, Tracy Marie Davis." As he said the three words Tracy smiled a huge warm smile.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." Tracy replied before she gave him a heated kiss. "Now go kick Voldemort's ass so I can so you just how much." She gave him a sexy wink before they walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the great hall. Voldemort would be here in a half hour or so.

_Malfoy Manor_

As Harry and Tracy were heading towards the Great hall, Lord Voldemort was entering the ballroom at Malfoy manor. He had just left the master bedroom where he had been getting ready for his duel against Harry Potter. He was dressed in long flowing, elegant black robes. On his feet were black dragon-hide boots and under his robes was a dragon-hide vest to give him a slight advantage in the coming duel. Strapped to his right arm was his black ebony custom wand. Today there would be no Priori Incantatem to take him by surprise and allow Potter to best him once more.

"_The boy will be graduating in a half hour."_ He thought to himself as he reached his throne and took a seat as he mentally prepared himself for the coming battle. He knew the duel would not be a walk in park for him; rumours had reached him of Potter being trained by Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, two very able duellers.

"Even if he beats me today I'll still be able to come back thanks to my Horcruxes." He spoke aloud to him-self once he felt he was as mentally prepared as he could be. He was also as magically prepared as he could be. For the past year he had been duelling with his inner circle every day, most times in 3on1 duels and not only had his own abilities improved but so had that of his inner circle members. Crabbe and Goyle the elders were no longer bumbling idiots and could now keep up with Bellatrix in a 2on1 duel. His none inner circle Death Eaters had also been practicing their duelling skills in preparation for the coming battle, none of them knew when the battle would take place or even the fact that it would be happening at Hogwarts, all they had been told was to sharpen their duelling skills and so they had.

"Bella, get in here." He yelled after yanking him-self from his thoughts. Seconds later, Bellatrix Lestrange came racing into the room before bowing before him kissing the hem of his robes.

"You wished to see me milord." Bellatrix grovelled keeping her head bent in submission.

"You're arm" Voldemort hissed as she held out his hand. He scowled when Bella offered him her right arm. "You're _other_ arm you imbecilic pissworm." He cold hissing tone of voice sent visible shivers up Bella's spine as she quickly offered her left arm. Yanking up the robe sleeve, he exposed her Dark Mark which his stabbed his finger to it without warning causing Bella to wince as the mark shone a brilliant black as he called all Death Eaters to his side.

"Welcome my friends." Voldemort hissed two minutes later when all 150 of his Death Eaters had entered the ballroom to stand in front of his throne. "Five months ago we took the Ministry of Magic for our own whilst destroying Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade. However, this evening we shall come full circle and destroy the last of our enemies' cementing our dominance over Wizarding England, for tonight WE ATTACK HOGWARTS." He shouted the last while holding his arms up at his side allowing his Aura to flare briefly in a show of power that really wasn't needed.

At his words the Death Eaters let out a loud cheer and stamped their feet as Voldemort smirked at their enthusiasm before raising his arms for silence, which he of course got in mere seconds.

"A word of warning, we have our enemies' corned at Hogwarts but remember one thing, animals are never more dangerous when corned and with Harry Potter leading them they will not hesitate to take you out, so no playing with you food." Here Voldemort's red eyes turned to glare at Bellatrix who was well known for torturing her victims for hours on end. His glare clearly said that there would be none of that tonight.

"Harry Potter is _not_ to be touched by _anyone_ except _me_." Voldemort's voice seemed to grow even colder as he spoke. "If I find any of you have so much as hit him with a tickling charm I shall flay you alive." Here he turned to glare at Draco knowing the boy had had a rivalry with Potter whilst the two had been at Hogwarts. _"The foolish boy still thought himself to be Potter's equal or better. Ha, as if he ever were even worthy of Potter's time." He thought to himself." _

"Harry Potter is mine to kill and mine alone. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" His sudden roar had every Death Eater jumping a foot in the air in fright as they quickly muttered that they understood.

"Good, we move out in five minutes, take this time to prepare yourselves." He hissed before taking a seat on his throne to do just that.

_Great hall, Hogwarts_

"…I wish you all luck in the coming battle and hope to see you all on the other side once it's over." Harry finished his small motivational speech before he stepped away from the podium and went to stand with Tracy who he wrapped in his arms. Voldemort would be here in five minutes or so.

As he held Tracy close to him, he thought about all the precaution they had taken. All the younger students and the students who did not wish to fight had been moved down into the chamber of secrets that Harry had had Dobby and the House-elves transform to accommodate them. Professor's Sprout and Slughorn along with madam hooch would be looking after them. Potions master Horace Slughorn who had taken over after Snape's death had been for the past five months stocking up the hospital wing with every healing potion, salves and anything else that could help in the hospital wing that he could brew as his own contribution to the battle and as he was a potions master not a fighter the best he could do was brew healing potions and look after the younger students.

Glancing across the hall, he spotter Oliver Wood and Victor Krum giving out last minute instructions to the aerial assault members of the Legion, every member had be given five Port-keys to transport injured fighters to the hospital wing and they were each holding onto the latest broomsticks, the Firebolt XL. The XL was twice as fast as the original Firebolt and was more responsive to the rider. Along with them each having a XL they were all wearing tight fitting pants and jumpers over a Basilisk-hide vest for that extra bit of protection as was every fighter in the great hall. Every one of the fighters clothing were white so as to represent the 'light'. Except for Harry who stood out dressing black clothing. After all the general of an army needed to stand out from his fighters in some way, that was Harry's way.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," Came a cold, high voice. Everyone stopped, listened. Though everyone remained on guard, wands were removed from pockets and holsters as they looked around for the voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. Leave Hogwarts now and you and your families will be left unharmed. Stay and I will kill every last man, woman and child in your families. I speak now, Harry Potter, Directly to you. I shall wait for one hour on the Quidditch pitch. Join me and confront your fate." The whole of the Legion and every other fighter in the hall were silent as Voldemort's voice faded away. However, not one of them tried or even thought about not fighting the dark army that was surly at the gates of Hogwarts .Everybody had their wand in their hands and a determined look on their faces as they prepared for battle.

Tracy gave Harry one last kiss before the battle began. After breaking apart she turned and following Madam Pomfrey, Hannah and Susan out of the great hall and towards the hospital wing.

"It is time." Neville Longbottom spoke grimly to the fighters around the great hall before he turned and began leading them out towards the grounds. Harry was staying behind until the battle began, after-which he would use his invisibility cloak to get to Voldemort without having to fight Death Eaters to get there, he needed all of his magic to beat Voldemort and even though the Dark Lord had ordered his DE'S not to so much as glance at him, Harry would not put it past some fool to try and make and name for them-selves by taking him out.

Neville and the rest of the fighters stood twenty feet in front of the entrance doors as they waited for Voldemort and his army to penetrate the gates leading onto Hogwarts grounds. The Wards around the grounds would not actively stop the dark army as they needed them to get onto the grounds so they could end this war once and for all. However, the gates themselves had been riddled with a boat load of powerful wards that were charged daily for the past five months. Not to keep the dark army out but too make them work hard to get in. Their hope was too magically weaken Voldemort slightly before he battled Harry giving Harry a little more advantage in their duel.

After five minutes there was a flash of magic at the gates and suddenly the ground began to shake as four giants began charging towards the castle. The cannon fodder that Harry had warned them about and had taken steps to neutralize before they could do any damage. The only thing is, Harry never told them just _what_ he had planned to stop the Giants. They soon found out.

Suddenly there was a sound of something travelling at great speeds over their heads, yet when they looked up they saw nothing. Seconds later however they heard a great boom and a huge bellow of pain. Turning toward the Giants Neville and the fighters jaws dropped at the sight of the five Giants stopping in their charge as one of their own dropped to the ground with a tremendous ground shaking boom. From what they saw of his face as the Giant dropped he had a large hole in his skull and he was clearly dead before he even began to fall. Seconds later the sound of something travelling at great speeds shot over their heads once more before another Giant was hit in the face with something that let of a huge bright light and flames before showing a huge hole in his skull as he too began to drop to the ground. Minutes later the three remaining Giants were also dead on the ground after each been hit in the face with a bright light and flash of flames that left huge holes in their skulls. The dark army that had just made it passed the gates stared at the dead Giants in pure shock as did the defenders of Hogwarts who stood stock still in front of the castle grounds.

"Told you I'd take care of them." The calm unconcerned Voice of Harry Potter spoke up from behind the Hogwarts defenders, who all turned quickly to find Harry Potter hovering in mid-air standing on his Firebolt, on his right shoulder held up by both hands was a long metal thing that only the Muggleborn's and a few Half-blood's recognized. An RPG-7, more commonly known as a rocket launcher.

Harry threw the RPG-7 behind him before he jumped of his broom banishing it back to his rooms with a flick of his wand before he took out his invisibility cloak, throwing it around himself vanishing from sight. "Good luck everyone." He spoke before he headed towards, they knew, the Quidditch pitch.

The defenders of Hogwarts turned back towards the gates as they heard shouts. They saw that the Death Eaters had gotten over their shock at the Giants deaths and were now charging towards them, running around and even over the Giants bodies.

"FOR HOGWARTS. TILL DEATH" Roared Neville his wand pointed towards the sky. He received answering shouts from the defenders of Hogwarts before he began leading the charge towards the incoming Death Eaters. Except for of course, Victor and Oliver's flying squad who mounted their brooms and took to the skies. Moments later the large army of Hogwarts defenders crashed into the army of Death Eaters and spells began flying left, right and centre in a very fast and furious manor.

For over five minutes both armies fired spells at random people before getting themselves into various individual duels. Ron Weasley found himself in a duel against one of his old school enemies, Vincent Crabbe, who was as bulky as ever and yet seemed to had mastered the art of duelling, somewhat.

"_Expelliarmus_." Ron was somewhat disappointed when Crabbe blocked his disarming charm but Harry had warned them that the Death Eaters had also been training their duelling skills as much as they had, so Ron been the chest-master that he was decided that he would begin this fight with easy spells so as to get a read of his opponents duelling skills.

"_Stupefy_." It seemed that Crabbe had the same idea as he did as he threw a stunner at Ron who quickly blocked it before sending two back in quick succession, one of which was blocked while the other was side-stepped.

The duel steadily got faster as the spells got more dangerous and more powerful. The two old schoolyard enemies turned soldiers of war on opposite sides traded spells, hexes and jinxes as fast as they could trying to end the duel early, both knowing that this battle would not be won in an hour, like others before had been.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Crabbe's killing curse missed Ron by mere inches passing so close to his left ear that he felt a cold rush at it passed him by.

**BOOM**! Every Death Eater and defender of Hogwarts ducked their heads out of reflex at the loud explosion before they all looked as one towards the Quidditch pitch as a crashing could be heard. Their jaws dropped as they saw one of the spectators stands collapsing in flames and thousands of splinters of wood. Harry and Voldemort's duel was underway then and by the looks of it one had just missed the other by a huge margin.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Shouted Victor Krum and four other voices as they quickly took advantage of the lull in the battle to take an open free shot at the gawking Death Eaters. Five killing curses shot down from the darkening sky, three found their targets as three Death Eaters were struck in various places, dropping them dead to the floor. And then the battle began anew.

"_Acer_." Narcissa Malfoy scowled as McGonagall quickly swatted her piercing hex aside.

"_Os_ _Praevaricator_." _Os_ _Praevaricator_." McGonagall sent two bone breaking curses at the blonde Death Eater and was rewarded with shouts of pain as both spells smashed into Narcissa's left kneecap turning the bone beneath the skin to dust as well as shredding the skin over the kneecap as bone fragments and blood shot in different directions as the blonde woman fell screaming to the floor.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." McGonagall's killing curse silenced the screaming woman for good. Minerva would normally have stunned and bound the woman, but Harry had told them to expect no mercy and to give none, the Death Eaters where here to kill them all not to take prisoners and they were to do the same and if that meant using the killing curse, then so be it. Harry had said simply, kill or be killed, it was their choice. And like now McGonagall had chosen her own life as well as the lives of her comrades'. It was harsh she knew but so was war.

On the other side of the grounds, near the greenhouses, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was in a fast and deadly duel against Thorfinn Rowle, who had lost his silver inner circle mask sometime during their duel. However for the first time in over a decade, Moody was hard pressed to defend himself against an attack from a Death Eater.

"_Petrificus Totalus." "Reducto." "Crucio." "Sectumsempra." "Avada Kedavra."_ Moody's shield blocked the body bind before shattering under the blasting hex before he dodged to the left to avoid the torture curse before he quickly dodged to the right into the path of the dark cutting curse which ripped into his none wand-arm yet allowed him to avoid the killing curse. Ignoring the pain in his now useless arm he retaliated with his own volley of spells.

"_Sopio." "Acer." "Excaecatio." "Cerebrum."_ Rowle Blocked the advanced stunning spell before swatting the piercing hex away before side stepping a bone shattering curse before raising a shield against the bone exploding curse. For five minutes or so both warriors' traded spells, hexes and curses as fast as they could as both could feel that the end of the duel was near.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Rowle managed to launch what he felt would end this tiring duel.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." Moody launched his own killing curse at the same time as Rowle. Both men had fought so hard that they were kneeling on the ground as their killing curse shot towards the other.

Both wizards saw what was about to happen seconds before it happened and they both accepted their fates thinking the same thing. "_At least I take the bastard with me_." Mere seconds later both killing curses struck their targets in the chests of both men. Moody and Rowle's lifeless bodies hit the floor moments later and yet both wizards, no warriors, had died exactly how they wanted too, fighting for what they believed in, on a battle field and not some political assassination or because of old age.

"You cannot kill me Potter, I am immortal." Voldemort yelled as he launched yet another killing curse at Harry who at the other end of the pitch was easily able to avoid the death curse.

"Correction _old-man_, you are as mortal as I, yes Tom I've destroyed all of your Horcruxes." Harry replied as he launched a volley of spells at the Dark Lord who had been distracted long enough to be caught by a cutting curse before he raised a powerful shield to block the rest.

"Liar, you can't possibly have destroyed all my Horcruxes." Voldemort roared in rage. However on the inside he was sweating bullets at Harry's words and the possibility that he could very well be defeated permanently on this day. And there might not be anything he could do to stop it as they had both sworn an Oath before the duel began that neither would flee this duel until one or both of them were dead. And Potter was proving to more challenging than anyone before him, his _**true**_ _**equal**_.

"Your diary, Slytherin's ring, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem and Hufflepuff's cup, all destroyed." Harry named all the Horcruxes much to Voldemort's mounting horror and fear as his already white face paled even further if that was even possible.

"How?" Voldemort asked wanting to know how the brat had found out about his Horcruxes before he unleashed fully upon the boy.

"The same way you lured me to the Ministry to retrieve the Prophecy two years ago." Harry smirked at him whilst tapping his lightening scar as he began walking a few paces towards his opponent. "You missed your chance of creating a sixth after your killing curse failed to kill me and rebounded upon you and when you regained your body you did not have enough soul left to safely create another." Harry explain smugly as he got into a dulling stance ready to resume the fight.

"_Purus Malum Proin_." Voldemort roared as he unleashed a stream off pure black magic. This type of magic was a lot like the Unforgivable Curses in that no shield could block it however unlike the unforgivable's' it could not be block by solid objects such as rock either.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Harry launched the only spell able to block pure black magic, the exact opposite in pure white magic. His stag Patronus leapt from his wand and opening its mouth swallowed the stream of black magic seconds before the stream would have impacted Harry, which would have surely killed him or if not kill him then mortally wound him pretty much ending the duel.

"_Sectumsempra_." Harry silently and wandlessly cast the dark cutting curse at Voldemort which struck him in the chest knocking him back a few paces and doing its job of breaking the Dark Lord's concentration on the stream of black magic and allowing Harry to end his Patronus charm as the black magic stream was ended.

"_Sacer Ignis_." Harry spat in a fierce voice as a stream of dark orange and red flames burst out of his wand rising into the air before taking the shape of a large dragon, the fiery beast roared before unleashing a stream of fire from its mouth towards Voldemort, who despite himself was impressed that Harry could even cast that spell let-alone control it.

Voldemort slashed his wand directing the Fiendfyre that the dragon had shot at him into another spectators stand causing it to explode into flames. He quickly began slashing his wand as the dragon shot towards him spewing fire from its mouth as it did so. However he was either not fast enough or Harry had more power than he did as he slashed his wand at the last of the fiery beast it managed to engulf his wand instantly turning it to ash before the flame died down.

"I've got you now you bastard." Harry shouted as he watched the ash fall from Voldemort's slightly burned fingers. Voldemort himself was staring in disbelief at his now empty wand hand.

"_Why didn't I think to bring a second wand?."_ Voldemort asked himself numbly before his brain kicked back into gear and he dived out of the way of three killing curses Potter had sent at him in quick succession.

"_Accio_ Dead Death Eater's wand." Voldemort prayed to Merlin and whoever else that might be listening that this would work. It would be just his luck for it not too work or he summoned a broken wand. However as he hoped and prayed for a wand to come to him he had to keep diving away from killing curses that Potter was sending his way constantly not giving him a chance to throw a wandless spell back.

Draco Malfoy was breathing heavily as he did his upmost best to combat the Greengrass sisters in a 2on1 duel. A duel in which he was purely on the defence however his defences were no good against three different killing curses, one from each of the sisters and a stray one to the back that had missed its original target. You could say that Draco Malfoy was dead three times over before he even hit the ground or he even began to fall to said ground. However the wand still clutched in Draco's hand suddenly shot into the air and towards the Quidditch pitch much to the surprise of the Greengrass sisters.

All around the grounds fighters on both sides were dropping dead to the ground like flies. Bellatrix Lestrange dropped to the killing curses of Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin both of who had finally gotten their revenge on the deranged bitch. Pansy Parkinson was dropped with a bone shattering curse to the head courtesy of Luna Lovegood. Oliver Wood smashed into the ground from sixty feet in the air after Yaxley caught him with a blasting curse from underneath him, breaking both his legs and broom, it was doubtful that he survived such a fall. The father and son Goyle's fell to the combined forces of Ginny, Charlie, Bill and Percy who flew above them on their brooms raining down spells at the father/son duo before speeding away again. McGonagall was hit in the face by a stray killing curse seconds after taking out Crabbe the elder. Seamus managed to take down four Death Eaters before been Port-keyed away due to piercing hex to the chest which punctured a lung. As Headmaster Flitwick killed Macnair and Hermione Granger took out an unknown Death Eater, the defenders of Hogwarts cheered as the last of the Death Eaters dropped to the ground, dead and completely defeated. However explosions and shouts were heard over the cheering reminding the all that one more battle still needed to be won. The defenders of Hogwarts began to help their injured whilst listening to the sounds of battle coming from the Quidditch pitch, trying to determine who was winning.

Meanwhile back on the pitch, Voldemort cackled madly as his blasting curse struck the ground in front of Harry sending the teen flying backwards to land painfully on his already tender right side on the unforgiving solid ground.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort's killing curse missed Harry by mere inches as the teen just barely managed to roll away from the incoming curse.

"_Sectumsempra_." Harry fired the cutting curse at Voldemort forcing the Dark Lord to block the attack giving Harry the few seconds he needed to painfully get back to his feet. Both wizards were covered in their own blood and they were both battered and sporting a few broken bones.

Voldemort had managed to hit Harry just below his scar with a cutting curse causing blood to pour down his face and into his eyes making it very difficult to see, his left arm was broken in two different places as was his left hand, he had a bust and broken nose and had a few cracked if not broken ribs. Voldemort himself was bleeding heavily from where his right ear had been ripped of his head, his left eye was swollen shut and his left collarbone was broken. Both wizards were physically and magical exhausted standing up only on pure will and pride. Most of the Quidditch pitch was destroyed with the stands on fire in some places, the grass itself had been ripped up and thrown all around, all six goal posts were laying broken or damaged in some way all across the pitch.

Harry and Voldemort stood not thirty feet apart, both swaying slightly were they stood looking at each other, both knowing they were down to their last few spells after which they would be physically and magically spent and unable to do any more.

"I was right Harry… we did have an epic duel to outshine Dumbledore's and Grindelwald's." Voldemort said as he tried to get his heavy breathing under control, the end was moments away and he needed to gather the last of his magic to win, not that he had much left though.

"Yes we did, and after what we just did we truly are equals." Harry mused as he too tried to gather the last of his magic.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Yelled Voldemort his wand pointed straight at Harry's chest.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Harry yelled at the same time his wand pointed at Voldemort's chest. However the fake Moody (Barty Crouch) once said that a lot of power was needed to cast a successful killing curse. Neither Harry nor Voldemort had enough power left in them, so when the killing curses struck them both in the chest at about 15% of the needed power, it did not kill them but brought both wizards to their knees painfully.

"That didn't quite work the way I wanted to." Harry rasped before spitting out a huge amount of blood.

"Indeed." Voldemort agreed as he too spat out a large amount of blood. Both wizards took aim again finding it more difficult to keep their wands steady.

"_Acer_." Voldemort launched what he knew to be his last curse of the day, he had nothing left after that piercing hex.

"_Reducto_." Harry's last curse smashed into Voldemort face seconds after the Dark Lords piercing hex struck him in the chest and pierced his heart. Moments later, Harry's heart and body gave up and he gave one last rasping breath before the light went out in his eyes and his body slumped backwards spread-eagled on the uneven ground. Harry James Potter died seconds before Voldemort did, a dark green mist seeped out of his lightening scar and vanished on the winds a second before the Dark Lord Voldemort took his final breath.

Daphne Greengrass stood next to Astoria and Neville looking around the grounds at the dead Death Eaters still laying on the ground. The defenders of Hogwarts had already been removed from the battle ground. However Harry had promised the dead Death Eater bodies to Aragog and his Acromantula to feast on in exchange for them not siding with Voldemort and not eating any children that accidently wonder into their mist. The total body count for the defenders of Hogwarts was forty-nine dead including McGonagall and Moody. Twenty-five had been seriously injured but were expected to make a full recovery.

"The Quidditch pitch has been quite for the last ten minutes now." Daphne began impatiently wanting desperately to go and check on one of her bestest and dearest friends.

"Do you think it could be over? For all we know they're both knackered and are taking a quick breather." Neville said as the three of them turned towards the dark silent Quidditch pitch.

"Come on let's check it out." Astoria said as she began leading the way towards the pitch. When they got to the entrance of the pitch they were stopped in their tracks in shock, horror and awe at the sheer damage done to the stadium.

"Two wizards did all this?" Neville asked nobody in disbelief. The stands were totally destroyed, some still on fire, the walls around the ground had huge gaping holes in them, and all the goal posts were on the ground. Speaking of the ground the pitch itself was completely torn up and thrown all around.

"HARRY." Screamed Astoria the first of the three to spot the two bodies laying unmoving on the ground in the middle of the pitch and she took off running, Neville and Daphne hot on her heels. Astoria reached Harry's side, dropping to her knees before she began frantically searching for a pulse. Neville and Daphne already knew she would find none his chest was unmoving as was his entire body.

"He's dead." Astoria spoke in a hallow voice as tears began to stream down her face.

"L-Lets M-Move H-him to the hospital wing." Daphne said in a thick voice as tears poured from her own eyes.

"O-One moment." Neville turned to the broken body of Voldemort taking out his wand to point at the dead man. "Incendio Maxima." White hot fire shot out of his wand and engulfed the body of Voldemort making him look like a Roman candle. He then conjured a stretcher, placing Harry's body on top before making it float into the air, he then took off running towards the castle.

"Come on maybe there's still time for Madam Pomfrey to do something to bring him back." He called over his shoulder to the two girls who were trying to keep up as he ran full-pelt towards the castle.

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapour; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing contacts anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumping's of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them...

He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist...

Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for ¨C He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help."

He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.

"Harry." He spread his arms wide. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."

Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet...

"But you're dead," said Harry. "I killed you."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."

They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.

"Not?" repeated Harry.

"Not," said Dumbledore.

"Then why am I here where ever here is? Why are you here greeting me like an old friend as if we have not seen each over for years." Harry asked in a curious tone as he glanced round before turning back to Dumbledore.

"A few reasons." Dumbledore admitted with a small smile. "First I want to thank you for what you did that day in the great hall." He beamed at this.

"Oh well your welc… hang on did you just thank me for killing you?"

"Oh a very heartfelt thank you indeed, let me explain." Dumbledore spoke gently before Harry could interrupt him. "It seems that you were right all along, Severus should never have been trusted." He paused here as Harry interrupted.

"I told you." Harry could not help but say. "Anyway why could he not be trusted?"

"Because he had sworn an unbreakable vow to Voldemort that he had never nor would he ever turn traitor against Voldemort." Dumbledore began his explanation.

"So he was never on the light side." Harry stated simply to which Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. And what's worse is that halfway through the summer before what would have been your sixth year he began feeding me with a hate-potion directed toward you." Dumbledore spoke in a sad tone of voice here. Harry choose not to interrupt.

"He told me that he had been working on a potion that would allow me to physically and magically as fit as I was fifty years against Grindelwald. So of course when faced with a war against Tom and the chance to be as I was against Grindelwald was too good an opportunity to pass up, as it would give me a huge advantage against Voldemort should we meet in battle. I of course trusted him without question and he even said he had tested it on himself first to be 100% that it worked with no side effects." Dumbledore paused a moment to ensure that Harry was following him so far.

"So what was it really?" harry asked after a two minute silence.

"A small dose of pepper-up potion with two teaspoons of hate-potion mixed in. he had perfected the pepper-up so no steam came out of the ears as normal and so I didn't suspect a thing because every time I took it I felt like I had more energy and with no steam out of my ears I never once thought of a pepper-up potion been used. Halfway through what would have been your sixth year I began feeling resentful towards you, which turned into hate which exploded when I saw walk into the great hall and the rest is as they say history." As Dumbledore finished his tale he seemed to sag with relief of finally getting this off his chest.

"So you didn't really see me as a rising Dark Lord then?" Harry asked him. For some reason he knew Dumbledore's words to be the absolute truth.

"No Harry, I may not of approved of your actions against the Death Eaters but I also knew that it was needed to be done to win the war, after all no matter how hard you try to prevent it, people will die in war." Dumbledore answered honestly without a hint of lying or hesitation.

"Then I of course forgive you for your words and actions as they were not your own." Harry said sincerely. "I hope one day you can forgive me of mine."

"As for your words before we duelled I forgive you, as for you killing me I do not because had you not stopped me that day Severus may have been able to completely turn the tide in Voldemort favour and we would have surely lost the war."

"I understand and thank you." Harry replied after a few moments. "So you say I'm not dead?" He asked as he looked around.

"The notes you found were not wrong, you were a Horcrux." Dumbledore said simply in a way of explanation.

"_Were_ a Horcrux?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes but because you died by Voldemort's hands and seconds before he did, you can go back if you so choose, whilst the part that was Tom inside your scar will take your place here and go on. You will be able to go back, your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry."

"You mean I have a choice to stay or go back?" Harry asked with a little surprise in his voice.

"Oh yes you have a choice here, you can stay and come to the afterlife with me or you can go back and live a life free from the threat of Voldemort and also get to know the lovely Ms. Davis even more." As he spoke the last his eye twinkled full blast and he wagged his eyebrows suggestively a trait picked up from spending time with James and Sirius in the afterlife.

Harry sat and thought for what could have been hours or maybe seconds before he reached a decision.

"Voldemort is now truly dead and gone now right?" He asked sometime later.

"Yes Voldemort is truly vanquished and can never return." Dumbledore replied in a light happy tone.

"Thank fuck for that." Harry sighed in relief. "Well in that case I'm going back to live a threat free life and to explore the world and explore my gorgeous girlfriend." He grinned widely and unashamedly.

"That's wonderful my boy, I had hoped you'd say that as you deserve to live a relaxed and carefree life after all you've been through, plus you're far too young to give up on life now." Dumbledore beamed as he rose from the bench with Harry following.

"I agree, sod becoming an Auror I've had my share of chasing dark wizards." Both of them laughed at truth in his words, even as Dumbledore began to fade.

"I wish you luck and noting but happiness in your life Harry my boy." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"

Hermione Granger was performing Muggle CPR on Harry as Madam Pomfrey hit him with small bouts of the _Cruciatus_ Curse trying to restart his heart, which the spell had originally been invented for. They had been at this for more than half an hour after Pomfrey had healed the hole in his heart and had shoved a battery of healing potions down his throat. With every passing minute the people gathered in and around the hospital wing began losing hope. Tracy, Daphne, Astoria, Susan, Hannah and Neville stood off to one side of the bed in which Harry lay upon. As the gathered group of fighters watched silently, not a single eye in the room was dry, even those who were bedbound and barely with it were silently crying and praying to Merlin and anyone else who was listening.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said loudly before she bent and began giving him mouth to mouth before she began pumping his chest. "Breathe, come on breathe." Pomfrey hit him with and _Crucio_. But it was no good he would not breathe.

Tracy broke away from the group hug and raced towards Harry's bed. She knew what to do. What Dumbledore had said was Harry's greatest power. The power that let him live beyond all odds. She reached his bed and bent her head towards his, her lips millimetres from his.

"I love you Harry James Potter." She said in a low voice just loud enough for those in the room to hear her as she captured his lips in a kiss that she poured all her love for him into.

As Tracy kissed Harry, the room began to shake, in fact the entire castle began to shake as Harry and Tracy began to glow a brilliant white. Until suddenly a great gasp was heard throughout the room. A gasp of someone breaking the surface of water and gulping in air seconds before they drowned. The white light faded from view and the people in the room looked towards the two teens to see that Harry's chest was finally moving up and down as he breathed and his arm had come up to wrap around Tracy who was still bent over his bed, now just cuddling him in sheer relief and joy.

After a few moments Madam Pomfrey gently moved Tracy aside as she began to work on Harry healing the rest of his injuries. For a straight two and a half hours the Medi-witch as the people in the hospital wing watched silently. Finally after two and a half hours she turned back to the waiting people.

"He's going to live and make a full recovery." She told them with a tired smile on her face and a slightly hoarse voice.

A second of silence before the cheers finally began. Every one hugged everyone. Voldemort and his army had been defeated. Their leader and reason for the end of the war was going to live and make full recovery.

Two hours later people all over the country were meeting and throwing parties. Everyone were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the man who conquered!"

End of chapter

_AN: Well I've finally made it to the final battle in one of my stories. After this I'll write one more chapter and then we'll be finished… at last I will have a story that I was able to complete. Yeh I know, it took me long enough. Please review…_


	15. The Epilogue

_AN: I thank you all for your reviews throughout this story and I also thank everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story including the Original & the second write and this, the third rewrite that I've now FINALLY finished. Yes I know took me fucking long enough didn't it? Oh well I got there in the end. Now this is just a short chapter informing you all of what happened after the war. Does not tell you about EVERYONE just those who were the main characters throughout the story… _

The Potter's Return

"May I have your attention please?" Headmistress of Hogwarts Luna Lovegood called over the chattering students as she stood from her seat at the head table. After the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters fifteen years ago, Luna had finished her last year as a student before taking up the post of Charms Mistress. Luna had been the Charms Professor for ten years before accepting the post as Headmistress three years ago; this was to be her fourth year as Headmistress. Luna was currently dating an American Muggleborn, Phillip Brookes who had bought her fathers' newspaper three years ago when Xeno decided to retire.

"I have a few announcements to make before we all enjoy our excellent feast." Luna smiled at them all in her usual dreamy way. "First of all too our new students welcome and to our returning students welcome back." Here she paused a moment to drink some water before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Now tonight's feast is a very special one, not only because it marks the beginning of another year at Hogwarts but also tonight we are joined by our Minister for Magic Hermione Weasley and her husband Ronald." Hermione and Ron who were sat at the head table stood up and gave a wave to the clapping and cheering students before retaking their seats as Luna continued.

"We are also joined by the Head of the DMLE Astoria Longbottom and her husband Head Auror Neville Longbottom." The two mentioned also stood to wave to the clapping students. Neville had begun dating Astoria a year after the final battle after splitting with Hannah; the two had married two years later and they had a son aged 12 and a daughter aged 11 both in Ravenclaw. Harry James Longbottom and Blaise Daphne Longbottom, in fact this was to be Blaise's 1st year and Harry's 2nd.

"And here to report this historic day is Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet Remus Lupin." Luna continued once Neville and Astoria had retaken their seats. Remus had taken over the running of the newspaper after Harry and Tracy decided to travel the worlds (Magical and Muggle) and disappear from the public eye. In fact no-one in the entire Wizarding world had seen the two since a week after Harry's final duel with Voldemort fifteen years ago. Of course that does not include their closest friends but the public had not seen the two as they always wore glamour charms whenever they were in the Wizarding world.

"Now I'd like you all to welcome your new flying instructor Ginny finnigan." At her announcement the students went wild for the veteran Quidditch star. Ginny had played for the Holyhead Harpies for the last 10 years as their leading chaser and reserve seeker, making captain in her fifth year. Ginny had also been the lead chaser for the English national Quidditch team for three world cups leading them to victory twice. She had married Seamus four years after leaving Hogwarts. Seamus ran an Irish restaurant in Diagon Alley and had looked after their only son Dean until he started Hogwarts this year, sorted surprisingly into Slythrin.

"Also Please welcome your new Potions Mistress and new Head of Slythrin House Daphne Greengrass who is taking over from the once again retired Professor Slughorn." Luna continued once the mad cheering for Ginny had died down. Daphne was the life partner of current Herbology Professor Susan Bones, they had an adopted son who was this years' Head-Boy for Hufflepuff, Simon Greengrass-Bones.

"Now we have one more new staff member too welcome but before we get to that we have four more students to sort." As she spoke the Students and Professor's and guests began whispering amongst each over, nobody had heard of four new students to be sorted after the sorting ceremony had finished. Luckily the sorting hat and stool was still in front of the head-table.

"First please welcome Sirius Bradley who along with his twin brother will be starting his second year." As Luna finished speaking the door leading to the antechamber opened and a young boy stepped through. He was of average height of around 5"3, his hair was jet black and very messy, stuck up at all angles, he wore sliver framed square glasses over bright emerald green eyes. He strode over to the sorting hat with his back straight, eyes forward and a lopsided grin on his face. A few of the professors and guests gasped as they got a good look at Sirius Bradley, whose hair and eyes reminded them of another young boy.

Sirius stopped next to the stool and picked up the sorting hat placing it on his head before sitting on the stool to be sorted. There was a few moments silence before.

"_Gryffindor_." Shouted the sorting hat to the somewhat subdued clapping of the Gryffindor students who were still unsure why four students had been left until after the sorting. Sirius stood from the stool placing the sorting hat back down before strutting towards the Gryffindor table with huge shit-eating grin on his face, he took a seat before winking at the four girls near him who all blushed brightly.

"And now Sirius' twin brother, James Neville." As Luna spoke most students realised that she had not spoken their last names. The students, Professor's and guests watched as a carbon copy of Sirius strode up to the Sorting hat and stool. However, where Sirius had bright green eyes, James had bright blue eyes.

"_Gryffindor_." The Sorting hat shouted moments after James had placed it on his head and before he could even sit down. The Gryffindor students clapped once more as James strutted to the table and took a seat next to his brother.

"So, who are we pranking first?" James asked Sirius with a huge grin after also winking at the four girls near them.

"And now for the sorting of James and Sirius' twin sisters who will be starting their first year." Luna called moments later. "First Lily Astoria." Out of the open door leading to the antechamber walked a girl of around 4"6 with long straight jet-black hair reaching to her mid back with blonde streaks. The girl had bright emerald green eyes like her brother Sirius. However unlike James and Sirius's confident walks, Lily seemed very shy and reserved as the entire great hall watched her place the sorting hat on her head before sitting on the stool.

"_Ravenclaw_." The hat shouted minutes later and the Ravenclaw table clapped politely as Lily went over to join them after placing the hat back onto the stool. Lily smiled shyly at her new house mates before turning to watch the head table.

"And now for the final sorting of the night, Daphne Susan." Luna called once the Ravenclaw's had finished clapping. A carbon copy of Lily entered the Great Hall from the same door her three siblings had entered from, like her brothers she had different colored eyes from her sister, where her sister and Sirius had bright green eyes Daphne had bright blue eyes like her brother James.

"_Slytherin_." Shouted the sorting hat moments after Daphne had placed it on her head and sat on the stool. Most of the adults and students were shocked as they had been expecting her to join her sister in Ravenclaw. James and Sirius smirked at the shocked students while Lily smiled at her sister as she passed her heading towards the Slytherin table.

"We're pranking the _entire_ Slytherin house first." Sirius smirked answering his brother's earlier question.

"Daphne will kill us." James smirked back knowing it would be well worth it in the end. "Then again we could always leave a mark saying it was Granddad-prongs' last prank too Slytherin." At this both brother's snickered at the mischief and mayhem they were about to unleash on Hogwarts for the next seven years.

"And now for the reason why today is one of the most historic days in Hogwarts History." Luna called loudly causing the students and adults to begin whispering amongst themselves once more whilst two sets of twins smiled and smirked respectively.

"He is the only known survivor of the killing curse; he was the Boy-Who-Lived now man-who-conquered and you're new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. He is HARRY JAMES POTTER."

As Luna spoke the adults and students in the hall had been whispering louder and louder until they finally erupted in cheers as she announced his name confirming their whisperings. At her shout of his name the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a tall, slender man of around 6"4 who stood sideways in the doorway his head turned towards the cheering students with a smirk on his face.

As he stood there music began blaring over the great hall, most of the Muggleborn's instantly recognising the song to be _Cult of Personality_ by _Living Colour_. Harry turned fully to face the students before he began walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. As he slowly walked his arms out to the side and a smirk on his face the cheering students seemed to become louder and it took a moment for the adults to hear what the standing students were chanting and screaming.

"POTTER IS OUR KING! HE DIDN'T LET THE DARK LORD WIN! POTTER IS OUR KING! WHO THE FUCK IS VOLDEMORT! WHO THE FUCK IS VOLDEMORT! WHO TTHHEEE FFUUUKKK IISSS VOLDEEMORTTT POTTER IS OUR KINGGGGG!" The adults at the head table laughed as they heard the chanting song over the music blasting in the great hall. It seemed like one of those spur of the moment things with no planning or practicing, it just happened.

As Harry stopped in front of the head table the students could see red writing on his white t-shirt and they cheered loudly once more before he turned to look at them showing writing to the staff and guests.

_BEST IN THE WORLD_ was written in large red block letters under which was a large red fist that had the middle finger up in the world renowned flip off sign, under that was the date. 01/09/2012.  
>Moments later harry was joined by his wife of fourteen years Tracy who had entered through the same door as theirs two sets of twins.<p>

"I'm back" Bellowed Harry with a huge grin and once more the cheering and chanting began anew as the students celebrated the return of the Leader of the Light and defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort after a fifteen year absence. The Potter's had returned to the Wizarding world and more importantly too Hogwarts at long last.

End of story

_AN: well there you go, that concludes this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Please review your final thoughts for this chapter and what became of some people. And for those wanting to know here is a list of some people and their jobs they have as the Potter's returned. And yes I did give Harry CM Punk's entrance and music…_

_Remus Lupin – Chief Editor of the Daily prophet, husband of Tonks and father of three, Teddy, Jamie and Nadine _

_Neville Longbottom – Head Auror, father of Frankie and Alison (Twin girls)_

_Astoria Longbottom – Head of the DMLE_

_Hermione Weasley – Minister for Magic, mother of Rose and Hugo_

_Ron Weasley – former starting keeper for the Chudley Cannons, now Head coach_

_Daphne Greengrass – Potions Mistress and head of Slytherin house, life partner of Susan and adopted mother of Simon Greengrass-Bones_

_Susan Bones – Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff house_

_Luna Lovegood – former Charms mistress and head of Ravenclaw house, now Headmistress, dating American Muggleborn Phillip Jackson _

_Ginny Finnegan – flying instructor at Hogwarts after playing for the Holyhead harpies and English national Quidditch teams_

_Padma Nott – Transfiguration Professor and Head of Ravenclaw house and Deputy Headmistress_

_Harry Potter – travelled the world with his wife Tracy for fifteen years relaxing after, in his mind a seventeen year war (Dursley's and Voldemort) new DADA professor and head of Gryffindor house, has four children, Lily-Astoria, Daphne-Susan, James-Neville and Sirius Bradley._

_Tracy Potter – will be assisting Harry in his DADA classes_


End file.
